Seekers Who Are Lovers
by taligator
Summary: The Darkness is. It has no definition, no boundaries, no desires, it just is. The Darkness is a place to exalt, to fear, to hide from and hide within. I am the Darkness. HPSS


Seekers Who Are Lovers 

The Darkness is. It has no definition, no boundaries, no desires, it just is. The Darkness is a place to exalt, to fear, to hide from and hide within. I am the Darkness.

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or fictitious locations; they belong to J. K. Rowling, the original plot is mine._

**Chapter 1 **

For Harry Potter, the idea of love was foreign, like a language he'd never know. He had friends who cared for him but it wasn't enough. Love was elusive, a snitch that was never to be caught.

Love didn't live in the Darkness.

Being the Boy Who Lived didn't help matters. To others, he was only a name or a scar - not a person. If they really knew - they'd never call him the Golden Boy. His dreams were haunted with death and decay, with evil and hate. His enemies were unseen and pervasive. He was, to himself, his own worst enemy. He teetered on the edge of Light and Dark; a single push could toss him into the abyss of Darkness or into the ever-present light.

Love didn't live in him. Love couldn't live in him.

He knew more about death than about life. He'd been told his mother's love saved him, but did it really? Was this life he lived worth being saved for?

There were very few people in his life that saw him as a real person, infallible as he was and didn't feel the need to manipulate him into doing what they could not (or would not) do. One such person straddled the edge of Light and Dark, living in shadows and hiding. The other lived fully in the Dark. He was the darkest of them all and he lived in Harry. He was able to torment him on a whim and yet he was one of the few who saw him for what he was and he feared him. Like a limb of a tree, it will only bend so much and then it snaps and destroys everything below as it falls.

The Darkness lived in him.

This Darkness is the only place he felt safe, when he couldn't see the horrors. It was in these times that he saw what should remain hidden. Acts that should be private, discussions not to be overheard and lives unraveling. He learned in the Darkness how to be quiet, how to glean information and to be the Darkness. Being the Darkness was by far the easiest task; since he lived in the Darkness it was an extension of him.

The lives he learned about while in the Darkness were never the ones he cared to learn about. He didn't want to learn that his potions professor was human, or that his worst enemy was just like him. He didn't want to know that the Headmaster was not as fatherly as he pretended or that his friends knew more about his life than he did. He didn't want to know but he did.

He would see his potions professor trying to dissolve into the shadows on his way down to the dungeons. The task was not easy as he was limping and bumping into the corners as he wove his way down the halls. Him having returned from a meeting with Voldemort with a side of torture, he was a mess. Blood on his face, broken bones and his arm clutched protectively to his chest. It was then that Harry saw tear tracks on his face. He knew he'd never see him the same way again. He'd never be the horrible nasty git that he portrayed himself as. He could only be Professor Snape, a man.

The following nights saw Harry sitting in the Darkness and waiting. Waiting for revelations or simply to bide the time, he did not know. He only knew that he was restless. There was something in the air and his scar would twinge periodically as if to approve of this observation. Looking up and down the corridor, he noticed a shadow that moved with grace. Liquid movements that never hit the torch lights, staying solely in the shadows. It was Snape. Harry pulled himself further into the Darkness as Snape moved along the edges.

As if feeling the movement inside, Snape paused and looked to his side as though feeling something outside the edge of his awareness. Harry felt him push his power out around him and it penetrated the Darkness. He smiled and let this magic touch him and return back to Snape. He would feel a tickle of magic that was not his. Magic he would not understand.

The decision to explore could not have been conscious and Harry froze in anticipation. He was alone as always and the thought of someone being in the Darkness with him sent a thrill of excitement down his spine. He wavered as if trying to decide whether to move away or pull Snape in with him. The decision was made for him as a palm hit his chest and clutched reflexively his robes. Harry jerked and pulled Snape into the Darkness, the movement startling both and disrupting their balance. They fell to the ground in a tumbled heap with Snape sprawled on top of Harry, encased in the Darkness.

Neither wanted to breathe, neither wanted to move but the stone floor made the decision for them as Harry grunted and squirmed underneath Snape.

"You clumsy fool!" Snape hissed violently as he struggled to sit up.

"Me? I'm the one who was grabbed!" retorted Harry petulantly.

"Potter!" Snape burst out as he loomed over Harry, still sprawled on the stone floor. His anger radiated off him clearly.

Harry scrambled up to his feet and challenged Snape with his eyes flickering between his own annoyance and curiosity. "Do you like it here?" he questioned in a soft, shy tone.

"Do I like it here? Do I like being trounced upon in the early hours of morning by a student who thinks he is too good for rules? I'm standing in the corridor of the dungeons where **_I_** belong, what are you doing here?" Snape expelled an impatient breath at the end of his outburst.

The breath puffed against Harry's forehead, fluttering the fringe on his forehead and letting his scar show. Harry only smiled and waved his arms around the area, "Are we really only in the dungeon corridors?"

Snape's brow furrowed in concentration as he looked around the corridor.

The air felt different, almost static. It didn't feel like the dungeons, which were normally cold with slightly moist air flowing through them. It was very dry in the Darkness, with no discernable movement of air. Harry smiled as he watched his Professor try to understand, he knew he'd understand if he could only forget for a moment everything he knew. If Harry could hear the thoughts running through Snape's mind, he'd likely scurry into the light away from his Professor, but he couldn't so he just waited patiently.

"Enlighten me as to where you believe we are, the sooner you finish the sooner I can cart you off to St. Mungo's institute for the criminally insane." Snape bit out and dared Harry to speak.

"We are in the Darkness Professor." Harry spoke as if this were the only logical explanation anything else was ludicrous.

Snape pushed his hands out in front of him, testing. "What do you mean, the Darkness? Why are you here, why am I here and how do we get out?" Snape's questions came out rapidly with barely restrained panic.

"The Darkness is. It has no definition, no boundaries, no desires, it just is. The Darkness is a place to exalt, to fear, to hide from and hide within. I am here because I am the Darkness. I believe you must be here for a similar reason." Harry replied simply. Harry didn't know how to explain the Darkness, he just knew in his soul that he was it and it was he. He knew he lived and breathed it. He walked it and ran from it. His explanation was poetic and gruesome and could not be helped.

There were no words after the explanation, only breath was heard in the silence as time fled by them in the Darkness.

Snape slid down the edges of the Darkness and collapsed on the floor. Head in hands as he tried to understand. His posture defensive and protective, hands covering his head and knees his vulnerable chest.

Harry kneeled down next to him on the hard floor, touching his knee gently. "Sir, it isn't bad here. I won't let anything harm you. Please Sir, don't worry." Harry whispered softly. Harry knew he'd come around once he saw the beauty & simplicity of the Darkness. He knew he'd love it here, he knew, he swore he knew.

Snape looked up at Potter kneeling over him and his eyebrow rose in a sardonic fashion, "How do I get out of here?"

His words were tightly restrained and Harry felt them deep inside, a sharp pang in his heart. Harry stood and walked out. He could feel Snape staring at him as he left. He continued on his way out of the dungeons and looked back just once to see if it were real.

--

Severus woke the next morning with dark circles under his eyes, exhausted from the lack of sleep and the lack of understanding. As he walked through the Great Hall he glanced over to the Gryffindor table, hoping Potter was as tired as he was. To his disgust and surprise, he looked like he'd had the best sleep of his life. His eyes were bright and his smile was sweet and happy. Severus snarled at the table as he passed and continued to stalk up to the head table where Albus stared in curiosity at his attitude. Albus peered over his glasses as if to ask what was wrong, Severus' lips thinned and he slammed down into his chair ignoring the Headmaster.

Severus felt like sulking. It was juvenile and stupid, but that was what he wanted to do. As if last night weren't bad enough he would have double potions with the Slytherins and Gryffindors first thing today. With his robes billowing around him (yes, they were charmed) he stalked out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons. The dungeons looked different in the daytime than in the night and he found himself looking into the shadows wondering what he'd find. He wondered about the Darkness and what it had to do to with Harry Potter.

Not wanting to deal with the idiocies of students he dug into a file cabinet and pulled out a quiz, 'this ought to keep them quiet for awhile' he muttered to himself. As the students filled the room they chatted with each other and he refrained from commenting, not wanting to even speak. The only person in the class who looked even remotely pleased at the quiz was the Know-It-All Granger; of course, she would be pleased. Weasley turned as red as his hair and Malfoy smirked; all in all, a typical reaction. He avoided looking at Potter, as he didn't need reminders of his green eyes. "Mister Potter, I highly suggest you attempt to use your brain on this quiz, assuming of course you have one. One should never rely on their fame to get anyplace in life." He growled at Potter in an attempt to assuage his anger. Harry's cheeks flamed red and Weasley sputtered next to him.

The students quickly settled down and earnestly began working on their quiz. Not nearly soon enough, the class period ended and the students began to file out somberly. Any humor or lightheartedness they'd come in with had been sucked away by the sheer force of their professor's displeasure.

"Potter, stay after class." Snape barked out and Harry paused in putting his things into his bag and sighed softly. Weasley looked at him in sympathy and Granger just clucked as if Harry had done something wrong.

Harry walked up to the front table and spoke softly, "Sir?"

"Potter, I want to know exactly what happened last night." Snape spoke as if he knew what was going on; when in reality he had no clue.

"Sir," Harry began tentatively, "after dinner?"

Snape stared at his student, the bane of existence and sighed in contempt. "Fine" Snape snarled and pushed him out the door.

Severus was pacing around the potions classroom waiting for Potter to be late so he could take more points from Gryffindor. It made him feel as if he were in control. He waited. He paced. He snarled. Harry slid through the door on time and smiled at his Professor. The smile caught him off-guard and Severus almost smiled back but then caught himself and smirked instead. "Well Potter, get on with it, I don't have all night to sit and chat with you." Snape spat out.

Harry pulled up the stool once again and sat perched on the edge as if scared to be comfortable in front of his Professor. The idea made Severus happy that Potter feared him. Harry sat in apparent thought for a moment and then started to speak, quietly at first and then more confidently.

"You of all people know what kind of torture Voldemort does and with the link I have with him I often see these acts, just as you live them. It makes sleeping difficult between my nightmares and the visions. Sleeping draughts do not usually help me, and I can't take them as often as I would need anyway. I tend to wander the halls when I can't sleep. I see things that I shouldn't and hear things I'm not supposed to. I learn things about people that they don't want me to know." Harry finished this last bit breathlessly.

Severus chose to remain silent; otherwise he would never get the whole story. He motioned for Potter to finish with a little wave of his hand.

"The Darkness is a place for me to exist when other forms of existence aren't there. I spent so much time in the dark and in the shadows that a place was forged. The Darkness allows me to see, hear and feel things that are happening around me without anyone knowing I am there. It is in the Darkness that I learned that Dumbledore was using me as a pawn in this war against Voldemort. Even Dumbledore cannot tell I am around if I am in the Darkness. I hear him talk about the next phases in the battle, the next time I face Voldemort and how if I die it will not matter. I am but a servant to him, someone tasked to kill his enemy since he cannot. He uses my power for his needs and did not care that I was but a child when he started this." Harry paused and adjusted his position on the seat, settling more firmly in the center and away from the edge. "He cares nothing for my safety and allows you to bear the brunt of that by constantly forcing you to come to my rescue. He tells lies and half-truths to get what he needs from people. He uses you for his own means; your welfare is not of interest to him. He keeps you afraid so that you will not leave." Harry finished this last part with a soft sigh and slid off the chair. He walked toward Snape and stood close enough to touch but far enough to not intrude.

Severus sat very still as Potter approached and waited, his patience honed by years of watching.

"You know the Darkness and you walk its edges every day. You skirt alongside it in a desperate attempt to stay sane. Mistakenly believing that the Light is the only answer, not realizing the Darkness is a truth. You can choose to remain as you are in this war, or you can choose to fight for yourself. You can stay in the shadows, or walk in the Darkness. You can walk alone, or walk with me." Harry finished this last with a soft sigh.

"You belong with me in the Darkness. Dumbledore is not in your best interests. We can, in the Darkness save ourselves." Harry reached for Severus, to touch in confirmation of his beliefs but pulled back and then walked away.

Severus sat stunned for a few moments and wondered where all that had come from and what he should do. He knew in his heart that what Potter had said was true but he hadn't known that Potter knew too. His trust in Severus had seemed so implicit and without doubt.

He sat in silence wondered how this boy could see so deeply into him and know what he was searching for. How he knew that he was adrift and drowning. He feared for those who did not understand or underestimated this boy. At some point he grew up and nobody had realized just how dangerous he was. How they could place their trust in him and expect him to always be their saviour. They didn't see him walking the fine line between Dark and Light. Nor did they see the Dark within him that hovered close to the surface. He would bend only so far and then he would break.

Severus knew he'd never be another Voldemort but he also knew that Potter would not be the paragon of Light that everyone expected him to be. Potter would do what he needed to do to survive. He realized then that he had one ticket out of this hell he lived in and it was waiting outside his classroom.

He strode out the classroom to find his future.

**Chapter 2**

Harry waited in the Darkness wondering if Severus would join him. He wondered if he'd been too melodramatic, or not enough.

The Darkness was more than just a place to Harry; it was the epitome of him. It wasn't that the Darkness was a defined place, or contained in any one area. It was everywhere. Harry could make the Darkness any place he wanted. He just didn't know if he was the Darkness or if it existed outside of him.

He recalled the first time he willed himself into the Darkness. He'd been in the infirmary after yet another Quidditch accident. He heard Professor Dumbledore discussing something with Madame Pomfrey and grew curious at their hushed tones. Dumbledore kept shaking his head and Madame Pomfrey kept pointing at him. He wished he were closer and could hear what they had been saying. The moment his desire to be closer to them was spoken in his mind he was transported next to them. Panic would have been an understatement as he began to worry what they'd say to him being out of bed. His panic turned into curiosity as he realized they didn't know he was there beside them. His interest in their conversation was well founded when he realized that Dumbledore had placed a tracing charm on him so that he'd know where he was at all times. Madame Pomfrey objected because Harry hadn't been asked and would not be told.

This was the pivotal moment in his understanding of Dumbledore. It was then he realized that he was little more than a pawn in the War against Voldemort. At the time, it was the least of his concerns. He was more interested in how he'd gotten that close to them without their knowledge (especially now that he knew Dumbledore had a tracer charm on him). He thought about what he'd done before he was "transported" to the location and realized that he wanted it to be and that he needed it to happen. He had decided to test his theory and wanted to be back in his bed and needed to be there before Madame Pomfrey came back. Within an instant, he was back in his bed where he belonged.

He started spending more and more time in the Darkness. He didn't know when he started calling it the Darkness, or even why it was, it just felt right. He figured that because the Darkness was of him that it could be anywhere he was. It was an extension of his thoughts, his dreams, and his desires.

The fact that Snape was able to get into his Darkness was interesting, not to mention shocking. Perhaps it was their shared lives, Harry in his dreams and Snape in his reality. He wasn't sure, but he did know that it felt right having this place to share. He didn't know what it meant, nor where it would lead but he knew he would never be alone again. His "friends" would never understand the Darkness. They'd never be able to join him. It was for the same reason that Dementors didn't affect them the way that they did him and likely Snape. They were too happy. Their lives were too good. They hadn't experienced the pain, the tragedy, the deaths that he had.

He continued to wait and wonder if Snape would find him and if he did what would it mean?

--

Severus walked out the door and for the first time began to wonder how to find Potter. He only knew that he wanted to be with him and on some level needed to be with him.

Harry grinned as Snape appeared next to him. Severus gaped at the grinning Harry. Harry started laughing lightly at the look on Severus' face.

"How did I get here?" questioned Severus as he looked around.

"You wanted it, you needed it" was the simply stated response from Harry. "The Darkness is just what I call it though you might feel the need to call it something else. It just came to me that it was Darkness." He continued to speak and answer questions that hadn't been asked. "Last year, I was in a situation that required me to need something and want it at the same time, once I realized that it happened. Before you ask, there is a difference in needing and wanting. It is easy to want something without needing it. If that happens, this won't work." Harry finished speaking and waited for the inevitable questions.

"Does the Darkness move with you, or are you 'stuck' in a location until you move yourself?" was the first of many questions that evening from Severus.

"We are it. Lets walk to Dumbledores office, there is always something interesting happening there," said Harry as he began to walk.

Severus followed, questions racing through his mind. He didn't know where to start. It seemed so simple, but like a good potion, the more simple an action required the more complex the potion. He would have to observe as a silent partner in the Darkness until he learned more.

Harry put a hand on Snape's arm and pulled slightly to stop him. "Look," he whispered softly.

Severus looked and saw Lucius Malfoy in the shadows. He stiffened and moved back against the wall to hide in the shadows.

Harry shook his head and said, "Imagine we are in a bubble. Nobody can hear us or see us when we are in the Darkness."

It was times like these that Severus became very aware of just how young Harry really was, despite knowing what he'd been through. He may be a man to the world, but inside, there was still a little bit of the boy.

Lucius was pacing outside a portrait that was missing its occupants. His normally cool, calm and collected appearance was marred by the cane being twirled in his hands; the only outward indicator that something wasn't right. His back straightened and the cane slid down through his hand to stop with the snakehead cupped in his palm. He turned to look down the corridor at the approaching person. Said person was attempting to make as little noise as possible and was doing an admirable job, but still not totally silent.

Harry tugged on Snape's arm and began following behind the person toward Lucius.

"Draco. You are late" Lucius spoke with ice in his voice.

"Father, why are you here?" was the equally chilling response from Draco.

"Our Lord has decided you are old enough to be of service to our cause. You are to befriend Potter and convince him, and then that idiot Dumbledore that you want to switch sides. I don't care how you do it, but you must do it before Christmas. You are to bring the orphan home for Christmas holidays." Lucius smirked and moved closer to Draco.

"Father, Potter won't be easy..." started Draco but was interrupted by a slap across his cheek.

"Stupid boy. I don't care how you do it, you WILL do it or you WILL pay the price," spat Lucius, his control gone and his face twisted in an ugly mask.

"Yes Father," whispered Draco as embarrassment, anger and shame tainted his words.

Lucius stalked down the corridor. The image of elegance and power, coiled tightly in a body of anger.

Draco stared after his father then turned and walked away, his gait stiff with pride.

Harry turned and looked Snape. "Would you like to keep walking or have you learned enough tonight?" he said.

Severus was surprised that Lucius was at the school. He was getting more daring. The request wasn't unusual as Voldemort had made the overture at the last Death Eater meeting. He had expected Lucius to owl Draco with the request, not show up at the school. It was a blatant jab at Dumbledore.

Harry squeezed his arm to bring him back from his thoughts, "Professor?"

Severus started, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't alone. He turned to Potter and stared, "Is this the life you lead all the time?"

Harry frowned slightly but answered, "Yes. By knowing, I win."

Severus thought for a moment and asked the one question he'd not found the answer to, "Is this tied to you? Or will I be able to be in the Darkness without you?"

A twinge of sadness flickered in Harry's eyes before he answered, "I don't know."

**Chapter 3**

The remnants of Harry's last words were still echoing when Harry disappeared. Severus felt the emptiness around him. It felt like this Darkness was consuming and devouring him. He could not breathe. He wavered there in the dark. His thoughts were chaotic, waves of pain crashing over him. He was darkness. A choked sob poured out of his throat and tears scalded his cheeks. Over and over he relived his past. If this was hell he wanted to repent to every deity known to man, yet no sound escaped his lips.

Between that breath and the next, Potter was there beside him. A breath of light; he was the only light in this infinite darkness. He swayed and was caught before falling. The lightest touch. A blink of time and they were in his quarters.

Harry laid him gently on the bed and he promptly curled up into himself. The traces of tears on his pale cheeks shown like moonlight in the dark room. Harry watched him for just a moment before moving to find a calming potion. He found the potion with ease, as if knowing where it should be.

He walked back to Snape and sat on the edge of the bed. Gently coaxing him to take the potion. Severus resisted and Harry stroked his fingers down his throat to get him to swallow. It was a practiced touch, born of someone who'd had it done to him many times. The potion worked quickly and Severus stopped shaking and his breathing moved to a soft quivering breath, rather than the rough gasps. Harry pulled a blanket over him and then moved to sit in the corner.

Waiting.

After awhile, Harry returned to searching for potions and found his Dreamless Sleep potion. He knew he would need it for the night ahead. Severus fell quickly into a deep sleep.

Harry whispered, "I'm so sorry Professor, if I'd known I wouldn't have ever let this happen. I'm so sorry." He left as quickly as his feet would take him to the door.

**Chapter 4**

Ron was waiting for Harry in the dorm. As he paced, he reflected back on the past 5 years. He remembered meeting Harry for the first time and later how Headmaster Dumbledore had given him and Hermione a special task.

It wasn't long after they'd first started school and Dumbledore had called him and Hermione up to his office.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, I have an important task for you," started Dumbledore, in what would later be a turning point in Ron's life. "I want you to continue being friends with Harry and you, Miss Granger, will need to pursue a friendship with him. Harry is special. We need to make sure that he is happy. He needs friends and people who will watch out for him. He needs stability."

Dumbledore continued, his words more and more intriguing as he went along, "If you and Miss Granger continue your friendship with Harry, I will guarantee you will not get into trouble when you are with Harry or doing something for Harry. I can guarantee you two the same leniency he'll receive. I want you to do everything in your power to become and remain friends with him."

Ron had looked at Hermione in shock. She was equally shocked and feeling a bit uncomfortable. She hadn't spent much time with the two and wasn't that close with them. Ron had only made fun of her, Harry hadn't said anything.

Dumbledore finished with the coup de grace, "You will both need to agree to this with at least a 7 year commitment. As well, swearing under oath that you will not, in any fashion, discuss this conversation with anybody without consulting me. If you do not both agree, then I will erase your memories of this conversation."

The headmaster looked at them over his glasses. He had not given them much time to decide before demanding his answer.

Ron had been the first to speak, "Professor Dumbledore, what happens if we don't get along? How are we to remain friends if we don't even like each other?"

"Ron, you will get along with him if you agree to this. I do not care how you do it but you will make it happen." Dumbledore was stern and disapproving as he looked at Ron after that, as if something like "like" should be a problem.

Hermione had been pleased from the start. She had been noticed and was important to the cause. She had given Ron a look and then spoke the fatal words, "We both agree Professor Dumbledore. We will do everything we can."

It was that moment that their life changed forever. At first, it hadn't been difficult. They had both liked Harry and he was famous after all, but after the first year their opinion began to change. He'd almost gotten them killed going after the Philosopher's Stone and almost killed himself in the process. He and Hermione had been injured and scared to death. They were only eleven and not supposed to be in life threatening situations.

It wasn't all bad, but trouble found Harry faster than a Weasley twin. There were advantages to it, he was Harry Potter's best friend and the ENTIRE Wizarding world knew it. He had something his other brothers didn't have, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived as a best friend. He was special. He pretended to be jealous, because it was expected. He would have the last laugh eventually. Besides, for all the scrapes they got into they didn't get into much trouble for it. Take second year for example, when he and the twins had taken their father's car to rescue Harry they hadn't gotten into trouble for it. All because of Harry, Harry was key. Even after they flew to school and were spotted by Muggles they still didn't get into trouble. A howler was all that came out of that incident. Ron found out later that the only reason he'd gotten a howler was for appearances. Dumbledore had asked his parents to do much the same thing he and Hermione were doing for Harry. That was the only real reason he was able to visit and received Christmas gifts. If they didn't have the agreement, there'd be no way he & Ginny would still be friends with him after all the stunts he'd pulled.

Every time he and Harry fought, he and Hermione would be called to talk with Dumbledore. It was the same lecture every time. "Do anything to regain his friendship and trust." Mostly they fought about stupid things because it was expected. He was a poor Weasley and Harry Potter was famous. It was the only time Ron ever really felt like he was being himself. He was allowed to say or act the way he really felt. He would eventually make up with Harry after causing him as much stress as possible without bringing Dumbledore down on him even more.

Harry had been through a lot. He'd fought the Dark Lord every year and came out alive. He lost people like Sirius but kept going. It was his last tie to his parents, with the exception of the Dursleys but they didn't count. He had to put up with them during the summer but they didn't abuse him or anything. They didn't feed him much and treated him like a house-elf. Personally, Ron thought it did him good. He would have been impossible otherwise. All the fame would go to his head or something.

So it was then that Ron was once again waiting for Harry to show up. He'd been acting strange lately, even more than normal. He had started ignoring everyone. He was always in the library studying, or missing. Ron never knew where he was. After the marauders map had been taken he couldn't use it to find out where he was. It really irritated Dumbledore that Harry was missing so often. At least once a week he and Hermione were up in the Headmasters office being lectured on how they weren't holding up their end of the bargain. Blasted Harry Potter.

The portrait hole swung open and Harry sauntered in, as if it were perfectly acceptable and normal to walk in after curfew.

"Harry!" shouted Ron, "Where have you been? McGonagall was in here looking for you again."

Harry looked at Ron and said nothing.

"Harry, what is wrong with you lately? You never talk to me and Hermione anymore. You study by yourself, you eat by yourself, and you sit by yourself in class. What is wrong? What did I do to make you angry with me?" Ron was sick of prostrating himself like this every single time Harry had a mood, but he did NOT want Dumbledore angry with him.

Harry just continued to stare at him. Ron realized something was very wrong. He looked at Harry's eyes and almost didn't recognize them. They were normally a shiny bright green, but tonight they were such a fathomless deep dark green that they were eerie.

"Ron, you didn't do anything. I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well and Madame Pomfrey won't let me have any more potions to help me sleep." Harry spoke tiredly. Ron didn't know they all had their charades.

"Oh Harry, how come you didn't tell us? We could help you!" Ron was passionate in his response, the epitome of the best friend any guy could want.

"You know there is nothing you can do. Voldemort," Ron twitched at the name, "Has been having Cruciatus parties lately and I don't get much sleep as a result." Harry finished in a rush, the lie rushing off his tongue in an entirely too believable way.

"Have you told Dumbledore?" Ron questioned, already knowing the answer. Harry wouldn't tell Dumbledore, he didn't want to be seen as special.

"Ron, I tell Dumbledore when I get useful information, you know that. Normally, the visions aren't useful so I don't bother." Harry started to walk toward the stairs of the dorm. "I'm tired and I'd like to see if I can get in some sleep before he starts."

Ron stared after him and snarled internally. He went to talk to Hermione about this latest incident.

Ron knocked softly on Hermione's door and waited for her to open it. She did after a moment, dressed in her robe with her hair in wild disarray around her head.

"What" she said crossly, being wakened wasn't pleasant to her.

"Harry just came back. He said he's been distant because he isn't sleeping well. He says that You-Know-Who is the cause, too many visions. He hasn't told Dumbledore." Ron spoke quietly.

"Do you believe him?" she questioned.

"Yes, you know how he is. He doesn't want anyone to think he's special, so he'll suffer in silence. He said he tells him when there is something useful in them, otherwise not." Ron sighed.

"Is that all?" Hermione was brusque, but Ron didn't mind. He knew she was tired and so was he.

"Yes, goodnight" he whispered with a small smile and walked to his dorm.

Ron would have checked on Harry, but he knew that Harry used charms on his bed to keep people out and sound in, so he didn't bother but fell into his own bed and slept the sleep of the innocent.

--

What Ron didn't know was that Harry put up other charms to notify him of who was in the room and what state they were in. It worked rather like a wizard clock and showed him his roommates (in particular) and their locations: class, bed, shower, outside, and gone. He also had charms for Hermione and Dumbledore. He would add one for Snape tomorrow.

Harry wasn't the "average" wizard most people thought he was. He was a pretender. He was excellent at deceiving people into believing he was nothing special. His grades were average because he judged the class as a whole and took the average intelligence and modeled himself after it. The only class he didn't do this in was Defense against the Dark Arts, primarily because it was his favorite class and because everyone knew he needed to be good at it. He didn't want to be singled out any more than he already was. He was smarter than Hermione and more powerful than any other student. He knew he was magically stronger than Dumbledore, but didn't plan to test that theory any time soon. If he hadn't been, then Dumbledore would have been after Voldemort, and not him.

Harry spent most of his waking nights exploring in the Darkness or in the restricted section of the library. He wanted to know as much as he could about everything. Dark Arts intrigued him but he had no resource for those books, the school library did not have them. Perhaps Snape would share his books, assuming he had them. Of course, nobody knew of his interests. If they knew the Golden Boy, Harry Potter liked Dark magic they would have been shocked and appalled. It would have been another indication that he was similar to Voldemort. The greatest fear of the Wizarding world was that Harry would turn on them.

**Chapter 5**

Harry woke the next day thinking about Snape. His heart gave a little twist when he remembered the way he had called out him. He hadn't spoken a word but Harry had felt his pain and it had been breathtaking. He didn't understand what had happened after he'd left, only that Snape had been in pain.

It gave him a lot to think about. Was the Darkness meant only for him and he was allowed to bring others in, but they couldn't stay alone? Was the Darkness truly darkness or just different for everyone in it? He didn't know the answers or the questions he needed to ask.

He dressed quickly while the others were still sleeping and went outside to the Quidditch pitch. He took out his broom and launched himself into the air, doing laps around the pitch for the next hour. He showered and dressed before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Anxious to see if Snape was there, he scanned the head table quickly and then zeroed in on him at the very end. Snape looked like he felt which was disheartening.

Harry debated acknowledging him but decided to just ignore him. Neither needed more attention. He sat at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the door. Lately he'd read while eating, or picking at, his breakfast. Initially it shocked Hermione and Ron and they made comments about it but eventually they gave up.

Today, he was lost in his thoughts. He reflected on all the things he'd learned since last year. He knew that despite his distaste for it, he was still the "saviour" of the wizard world. He alone would defeat Voldemort. He wouldn't be alone in getting there, but when it came down to the wire it would just be him. The problem is that he was being played on both sides. The information gleaned from Lucius Malfoy last night was proof that each side had an objective and each side was playing to win.

Harry had no problem with the main objective of the Light side, safety of the wizard world. Voldemort was not a nice person and had evil plans. He didn't argue that. What he was angry about was being played. Now, on the side of the Dark, Voldemort never hid his intentions to kill or recruit Harry. This was honorable in a sick way.

He was beginning to think it was time to turn the tables more in his favor. He'd begged the sorting hat in his first year not to place him in Slytherin. It was perfectly logical at the time. Voldemort, a Slytherin, had killed his parents. He'd been told by someone he trusted that bad wizards came from that house, what was an eleven-year old to do but fight against being placed in the very house that had turned out a killer?

Perhaps it would be worth asking to be re-sorted into Slytherin. There were many logical reasons for it but the hardest part would be convincing Dumbledore to let his Golden Boy do it. Surprise is the best element when attacking. If people are left unbalanced, you learn and gain more. He was playing to win and it was time to unbalance the tables.

He stood suddenly and stalked out the door toward his defense class.

He saw Ron and Hermione ahead of him and he rushed to catch up with them. "Ron, Hermione, wait up!" he called out in a rush. They stopped, turned, and waited in surprise.

"Hey, sorry about last night Ron, I just needed some sleep. I don't think I've got more than 5 hours in the last week," he explained himself to gain more time.

"No worries mate, I'm just glad you are feeling better," said Ron with a smile. Hermione smiled as well, and all was, as usual, forgiven.

Draco called out to Harry and he turned to look at him. Ron scowled and started to reach for his wand. "Ease up Weasley. I'm not going to attack him. I just want to talk to him"

"Go on in Ron, I'll be there in a minute," Harry insisted.

"Malfoy," Harry spoke first.

"Potter," Draco snarled quickly and characteristically before reining in his thoughts. "We are going to cover the Patronus in class this year and I know you've been able to do it since 3rd year. I wanted to know if you'd help me out." It was a bogus request and both knew it but it would suffice.

Harry stared at him for a moment, wanting to make him squirm a little. Of course, being a Malfoy, they didn't really squirm. "Draco," he said with challenge in his voice "I'll see you in the DADA classroom at 8 pm tonight to practice."

Harry walked into the classroom feeling victorious. Draco stared after him stunned.

--

He was friendly throughout dinner, proving to his friends that all was well once he had a decent night of sleep. They chattered with him about the mundane things in life, classes, Quidditch, the teachers and the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. After dinner they all returned to the common room to do homework. He had told them earlier that Snape had given him detention for smarting off after he was held after class yesterday.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed out. After clearing the tower and prying eyes, he walked into the Darkness to Severus' quarters.

"Professor," he called out.

Severus jumped whirled around with his wand pointed.

"Don't do that!" he yelled, with no apparent malice.

Harry smiled. "Here's my invisibility cloak, we'll walk into the Darkness together to the classroom. You put on the cloak and I'll leave and come back in."

Harry had thought about the previous evening and came to the conclusion that he did need to be in the Darkness with Severus, at least for the time being. Severus seemed quite skittish at the moment, so he took his hand before going into the Darkness. They arrived in the classroom and it was empty.

Harry handed his cloak to Snape and disappeared.

He reappeared in a logical place and started to walk briskly to the DADA classroom. He saw Draco arriving just as he turned the corner and he moved quickly to catch up.

Draco looked up and saw Harry and nodded briefly before opening the door and walking in. Harry hurried in after him and placed several advanced locking, silencing and notification spells on the door and room. Draco appeared mildly alarmed that he had done this and surprised the he knew some of the spells.

"We both know I don't really want to know anything about the Patronus. I'm here to try and resolve this animosity between us. We've known each other for 6 years and frankly, this is just getting boring." Draco spoke in a mildly arrogant tone of voice and for once wished he hadn't.

"I agree. I'm not interested in being lifelong buddies, or even friends, but I'm no longer interested in you being my enemy. No offense, but there are others out there far more important to be worried about than you." Harry spoke with confidence.

Harry smiled at Draco. "Is that it? If so, I've got better things to be doing tonight than standing in a cold classroom." Harry felt the need to establish that he could be more than just a noble Gryffindor.

"Potter, you can stop being an ass. We just agreed to a truce of sorts." Draco spat out, becoming angry.

"Sorry, I just assumed you didn't want to stand around chatting since you said you weren't interested in being buddies." Harry apologized quietly and quickly to keep Draco's anger at bay.

Draco glared at him and then stalked out. His back was straight and tight, he looked like his Father when he was angry.

Harry sighed.

"Let's return to your room, I need to talk to you" Harry grabbed onto Snape's arm and they arrived within a blink of an eye.

"I've come to the conclusion that I'm not in the right position to win this battle that I'm involved in. I'm not entirely certain I can trust you, but I am willing to take it on faith that I can. I've shown you a huge part of my life and who I am and you have accepted it quite readily. The Darkness is who I am and in order for me to utilize it to the fullest I need to remove myself from my current house and align myself with those who can get me closer to the person I need to defeat." Harry spoke with finality in his tone. "We each have goals and we each need to fulfill out destinies. We can work together in the Darkness and overtake Voldemort if you are willing. I can continue to show you the Darkness for your own needs and you will support me in my transition." Harry waited for the questions to begin.

"You want to change houses? You don't honestly believe that the sorting hat will just let you go where you want do you?" Severus wasn't sure if the boy was that smart or that stupid.

"I forced it to put me into Gryffindor and now I will allow it to be put me in my rightful place. Goodnight," Harry tossed out lightly before leaving.

**Chapter 6**

Harry spent the night wandering around Hogwarts in the Darkness. He had no particular aim, just knew that sleep wasn't what he needed.

He spent most of the time thinking about the Darkness. He felt safe in the cradle of its arms. It was his sanity and his insanity. It was his breath and death. He didn't understand why Snape had the reaction that he did. He felt his pain and his despair as it wrung through him. Was the Darkness too much for him? Was he too much of the Light to be in this Darkness?

Harry tried to keep his thoughts on the present situation and not dwell on the past. Not to think about each encounter with Voldemort, each loss, each failure. It did nothing but make him feel more rage at the world. This rage fueled his fight, but drained his soul.

He retrained his thoughts on how to teach Snape about the Darkness. He'd already demonstrated that he could be anywhere he desired by wanting and needing it, but he didn't talk about how to move in the Darkness. Harry really didn't know how he moved in it. The Darkness was always there, like a second skin.

He felt something ripple along the edge of his mind and he reached out toward it. It was Snape. Where this connection came from, he didn't know. He wasn't entirely certain he liked it, but neither did he dislike it. The man was infuriating. He was an unmitigated snarky bastard, to be precise. He'd done nothing but torment Harry since the day he arrived at Hogwarts, yet he was the only person Harry felt he could trust. He knew Snape had saved his life on more than one occasion, but that didn't make him a good person. He felt certain that he was the only true person at Hogwarts, the only one without a personal agenda. He was trying to survive, just as Harry was trying to survive. Perhaps it was time for Harry to truly leave the past in the past. He needed him for the journey ahead and he knew that Snape would also need him. Perhaps.

Harry reached out toward him, wanting to know if he could feel him. He touched softly at the other end, waiting. A sense of agitation overcame Harry and he knew that all was not right with his Potions Professor on this night. He moved through the Darkness to the dungeons and tapped at the portrait before Snape's door and waited patiently. It was 4 am and soon the house elves would be up and about taking care of the morning chores. He knew he could hide from them, but decided not to risk them realizing he was out of bed.

"Who is it?" was the muffled response from inside the room.

Harry only tapped at the door again, not wanting to the leave the Darkness to answer.

The portrait opened and there stood the Man. He was dressed in normal muggle clothing, jeans and a t-shirt with bare feet. Harry had always wondered if the man was all starch and buttons, apparently not. He slid past him and stepped out of the Darkness once the door was shut.

"Potter. I thought you went to bed. Why are you here again?" the tone was curt, and not uncharacteristic.

Harry tilted his head off to side, he wondered if he'd picked that up from Sirius, it was a very dog-like movement. He bit his lip, wondering what he should do now that he was here. He knew that Snape was upset, but what to do about it was the dilemma. He sighed. He bit his lip again, this time harder and drawing a bit of blood.

Severus stared at him and said nothing, it was rather unnerving.

"Well, do you plan to stand there the rest of the night?" Severus bit out in impatience.

Harry took a step forward. Severus took a step backward.

Harry took two steps forward and grabbed Severus before he could move. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his chest and hugged him. He refused to say anything. He would just hold him like he wanted to be held when he was upset. He would do nothing more and nothing less.

The body beneath his arms stilled into a silent wariness and Harry knew his first instinct had been to run but the pause was too defined and then went straight into resignation. Harry tightened his grip and refused to let him go. Eventually the man relaxed and softened, moving into the hold and Harry eased up his hold and snuggled in closer. He didn't think either of them had been touched much in their life and the hug was awkward and felt forced but he needed to try.

Harry had no idea how long they stood there, swaying softly in the middle of the living room. He didn't notice when the hold became more natural. He didn't notice anything but how safe he felt. He sighed softly in contentment. Severus echoed the sentiment with a sigh of his own.

Harry stiffened and pulled back from his haven, "Dumbledore," was all he said before disappearing.

A knock at the door and Severus swore. Placing his mask on his face, he answered it and in walked Dumbledore.

"Severus, you are either up early or up late." He smiled in fondness.

Severus refrained from speaking and Harry felt a surge of annoyance.

"Severus, I'm worried about Harry" started Dumbledore.

Severus snorted.

"He's been rather distant lately and his friends are concerned. Have you noticed anything different in class?" Dumbledore should have been an actor but nobody would tell him that to his face.

"Potter is the same insolent brat that he's always been. He constantly thinks he is above the rules and is better than everyone else. He flaunts his fame more than Lockheart!" Severus spat out in an incredible imitation of his previous feelings.

Dumbledore looked at Severus with what felt like an all-knowing eye. "Please keep an eye on him. I don't want anything to happen to him, you know how important he is to our cause"

Severus nodded and pointed toward the door, "If you don't mind, I need to prepare for my day"

After he left, Severus was once again alone in room.

"I am not a brat!" appeared to come out of nowhere as Harry stepped out of the Darkness.

Severus couldn't help himself and he laughed out loud. It apparently wasn't something he did often as his laugh seemed a bit rusty and out of practice.

"So Ron and Hermione have been talking to Dumbledore. I wonder how often they do that. Ron was harassing me last night about talking to Dumbledore about not sleeping. I had to tell him it was because of the nightmares." Harry's tone was casual, but his eyes were tinged with bitterness. He continued to speak, more letting his thoughts have free reign than any particular purpose.

"In the first year, Dumbledore approached Ron & Hermione about being my friends. He had them swear that they would stick with me no matter what for at least the next 7 years. He gave them promises of leniency as long as what happened either involved me or concerned me. If we fight, they are to do whatever they can to make it up to me. In general, they agree with me as much as possible, without making me suspicious so that our friendship can continue. Apparently, Arthur and Molly Weasley are also a part of this befriend Harry deal as well." Harry paused as if lost in thought.

"You were right all along. I was the Golden child. If I had been anyone else I would have been expelled in the first year. I was never punished for the things I did. I got away with everything. I didn't realize these things at the time. I thought you were just an angry jealous man and had nothing better to do than hate me for what my Father did to you. I was wrong about everything. It's been a bitter pill to swallow." He turned to look at Severus, wondering if the words would be enough. "You were the only person who treated me the way I should have been treated. Now, you are the only one I can trust. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused, the pain you've had to endure for me, and for anything that has ever hurt you because of me." The words came slowly, but full of meaning.

Severus stared at Harry and visually shook himself out of his reverie. "Potter," Severus stopped, "I don't know what to say." Severus started the sentence, but it dwindled toward the end, not knowing how to finish.

"It's OK. I don't expect you to accept my apology or even understand. I just needed you to know. I needed to say it." Harry spoke quickly and prayed he hadn't made a mistake.

Severus walked over to where Harry was standing and pulled him roughly into an approximation of a hug. When he spoke, the words were soft and full of awe, "I do forgive you, and I ask that you be patient with me. I've been too stupid to look past Dumbledore and his plot to what was really going on."

Harry clung to him, as if letting go meant losing himself.

"Today is here, I need to go," and with that, Harry left.

Severus did not feel alone this time. His earlier agitation was gone, replaced with a surety he'd never felt.

**Chapter 7**

Before returning to the tower, he sent a brief message to Dumbledore to be delivered with the morning mail. He requested a meeting after breakfast and that all the heads of houses be made aware of the meeting and available if needed.

Harry returned to the tower and headed straight for the showers. After using a few charms on his best robe, he was ready for the day. Gathering his things, he packed them all in the trunk and locked it. He used an obscuring charm on his actions in case the others wakened while he was packing. There must be no suspicion and nothing out of the ordinary.

He walked down to the Great Hall. Passing his classmates he greeted them in a normal fashion. He caught up with Neville and together they walked to breakfast. He forced himself to eat heartily. If he picked at his food then Hermione would begin nagging. He glanced up at the Head table toward Severus. He caught his eye and discreetly pointed to his head and then to his lips. Severus nodded and they both said the incantation under their breath to allow them to speak to each other.

We need to find a way to make this permanent grinned Harry in his mind.

Mr. Potter, I really do not think that I want you to be in my head any time you want smirked Severus, all former venom gone from his voice.

I've sent Dumbledore a note to request a meeting after breakfast, heads of houses are supposed to be on standby. In reality, you'll be the only one called. Harry was confident of his actions and it showed in his words.

The owls began to fill the Great Hall and deliver their mail. Hedwig flew straight toward Dumbledore and stretched out her leg with the parchment on it. Dumbledore started, but quickly recovered when he realized whom the owl belonged to. Reading it he became even more puzzled, but leaned over to speak with Severus.

"Please be near my office after breakfast, I have a meeting that you might be needed at. I'll inform you either way" his twinkling eyes belied a sense of worry. Severus nodded, and turned away from Dumbledore after he spoke. Dumbledore repeated the message to the remaining Heads of Houses.

Sev, I'm going up to his office now. We've got about 45 minutes left that we can talk. I'll pass along anything that you might need to know while in the meeting. Harry stood as he was speaking to Severus. Casually waving at his friends, he picked up his bag and left the hall.

Dumbledore noticed him leaving and a faint sense of foreboding came over him. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt this wouldn't be a social call. Nodding to each Head of House, he stepped out and headed to his office.

Once outside, he quickly stepped into the Darkness and then into Dumbledores office. He decided to give Dumbledore a little taste of what he was capable of. He sat in his seat, behind the desk, kicking up his feet and putting them on the edge of the desk. Fawkes trilled in the corner and he smiled.

Hey Sev, the view is great from this side of the desk! Harry chortled in his mind and Severus groaned.

Harry, you aren't sitting behind his desk are you? Severus chuckled and wondered how that little action would affect the old coot.

Aw, Sev. Harry failed miserably at masking his recalcitrant tone.

The stairs moved outside the office and Dumbledore came into sight. He stumbled at the door when he saw Harry sitting at his desk already. Harry waved his hands at the chair to motion him to sit. He did, albeit unwillingly.

"Would you like some tea? No? A lemon drop then?" Harry spoke to Dumbledore in a sugary sweet innocent tone, as well relayed his questions to Severus and received a snort of laughter in return. Harry conjured up a tea set and served Dumbledore tea he didn't want, with a side of lemon drops.

"Harry my boy, what brings you here today? As well, how did you get into my office?" Dumbledore questioned him and prodded at his eyes hoping to find the answers hidden there.

"I need to be doing more to defeat Voldemort. I do not feel I am fulfilling my destiny by waiting around for him to attack me. I would like to be more involved. If I befriend the Slytherins I could gain valuable information." Harry's words were innocent and honest, the noble Gryffindor. In the grand scheme of things, this must not appear to be his idea.

Harry waited. To an outsider he looked patient and calm. The only person who knew different was Severus, who was being subjected to bad jokes via their mind link.

"Harry, I do not think that befriending the Slytherins will gain anything for our cause. They would be suspicious if you tried and they would be even more wary about a Gryffindor was trying to be their friend. You are Harry Potter and you've been a Gryffindor for too long for them to trust you." Dumbledore paused and took a breath. "Perhaps we can try something a little different. You told me that the sorting hat wanted to put you into Slytherin and that you refused and asked to be placed in Gryffindor" Dumbledore peeked over the rim of his glasses.

"Yes Sir, I had Ron as my friend and I didn't want to be separated from him" the words were spoken with such devotion; one would never suspect that the person in question wasn't even his real friend.

"If you would consent to being resorted, we might be able to gain more information than we currently receive. Professor Snape, as you know is a spy for us within the ranks of Voldemort. I do believe that he is unaware of what goes on in his own house. It might be wise for us to have a spy inside the house. We will just need to convince him and then work out a suitable story to tell the others why you are being resorted." Dumbledore finished the sentence with a twinkle and a smile. Albus gave a mental smirk. Harry was playing directly into his hands. He knew that this idea was ingenious. If he could get Harry into that House then he'd have even more information at his disposal. It really was sad the boy was so oblivious or he'd see that he was being manipulated. But, that is what made Harry Potter the most important member of this fight. He would do what he was told.

Sev, Dumbledore just asked me if I wanted to resort. Things are working beautifully, he thinks you don't have a clue what happens in your house and that you need help. Harry grinned as he felt Severus' anger.

"Well, my boy lets grab the sorting hat and get this taken care of. I'll call Professor Snape and inform him of the changes. He's waiting just outside with the others. I'll send them on their way." Dumbledore snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Minny, find Professor Snape and ask him up here and tell the others I don't need them" Albus smiled genially at the funny looking house elf.

Severus was a good actor, one reason he was so successful as a spy. He could play this out with the best of them. He glided up the stairs and stopped in shock at the sight of Harry Potter sitting behind the Headmasters desk and the headmaster himself sitting there like a chastised child. "Albus?" he questioned, his confusion apparent.

"Ah, Severus, please do sit down!" Albus twinkled and sparkled in his amusement.

"Professor Snape, would you like some tea? Or a lemon drop?" Harry kept a straight face as he offered up the sacrificial lemon drops. Mentally, Severus was treated with an image of Harry Potter sticking out his tongue. Harry was thusly treated with an eye roll.

"No, what is this nonsense, I have classes to teach" Severus bristled at the offering.

"Severus, you know that we need all the help we can get to win this war against Voldemort. Harry has always been an excellent resource, but he doesn't feel he is doing enough. I've offered to resort him into Slytherin so that he can be of assistance to you. I believe we need to be closer to all the young Slytherins in order to win this war." Albus' tone of voice was serious.

"Albus, have you been drinking Trelawney's special tea again? You can't honestly believe that putting him in Slytherin is going to do anything but kill him." Snape spat out in annoyance.

"Severus, I think we can convince them he belongs there. We'll just tell him that he was supposed to be in Slytherin but he wanted to be with his friend in Gryffindor. It'll show them that he has power, something they always admire." Albus felt that this was an adequate explanation and stood to dismiss everyone. "I'll bring the sorting hat down to dinner and make the announcement."

Snape sputtered. Harry smiled.

They walked down the stairs together, not speaking out loud.

How did you do it? Severus questioned.

I told him that I felt I wasn't doing enough and that maybe I could befriend some Slytherins to get more information. He said he didn't think they'd trust me since I was a Gryffindor. I was suitably dejected after he said that, and then he had the brilliant idea to resort me himself. Harry smirked.

My, that was a terribly Slytherin maneuver. I dare say I am proud of you Harry. Severus smiled as they arrived at the potions classroom. Don't mess up Harry; you've got people to impress today.

During class, Harry's concentration was absolute and he made a perfect potion. Hermione's potion left much to be desired much to her chagrin. Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were surprised at this turn of events. There were no points taken during class, and the only person who got detention was Ron Weasley for asking Harry how he'd brewed a perfect potion.

The rest of the day passed quickly, Harry continuing to surprise people with his "newfound" skills. Hermione was convinced he'd taken a learning potion or some charm. Ron was angry because once again Harry had to be better than everyone else.

By dinner, the "new" Harry Potter had confused everyone at Hogwarts.

The Headmaster stood at the Head Table and called for everyone's attention. "Students, we have a unique situation here at Hogwarts. One of our students will be resorted tonight." The gasps and chattering started immediately and Dumbledore had to call for silence twice before it subsided. "This student convinced the sorting hat to place him in a different house than the hat wanted. This has never been done before. Neither have we resorted anyone. Harry Potter, please come up here." Dumbledore finished and smiled at everyone.

Harry stood and walked up to the head table, he climbed onto the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"You really are a Slytherin aren't you, masterminding this entire event. Even Dumbledore didn't realize. Now now, don't worry I won't tell him. I'm rather proud of you young Harry. You'll go far in Slytherin, just like I knew you would. You've learned much while in the House of Gryffindor, but you'll learn far more in SLYTHERIN!"

The hat cried out the last while the entire Great Hall was silent.

Harry took the hat off his head and handed it to Dumbledore. He stood and snapped his fingers. The crest on his robes was changed to the Slytherin emblem. Another snap and he had switched the house flags flying above to be all Slytherin. He stalked down to his new table and pushed into a seat next to Draco. It was still silent when he spoke, "Draco, I believe that you once offered me friendship, that you would show me who the right sort is, is it too late to take you up on your offer?" He held out his hand to Draco.

Draco was stunned, but accepted the offered hand and they shook on it. The Great Hall erupted in noise.

Harry smirked. Draco preened.

Above all the chatter was heard a very loud indignant Weasley, "A SLYTHERIN! You've got to be kidding me! You are a TRAITOR Harry Potter!"

Harry surveyed the room from his new house. The Slytherins continued to look at him in a mixture of awe and anger. Parts of them were impressed with the little display after the sorting but uncertain how to treat him; he was after all a Gryffindor.

He felt a slight tingle at the back of his neck and he knew that Severus was behind him. He turned to look up at his new Head of House and raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, please come with me. We'll get you settled in your house." His voice was a mixture of silk and warmth.

Harry stood, held his arm out to Draco and together the three walked to the dungeons. They arrived outside a portrait of snakes arranged in a pattern similar to that in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry hissed softly at them. The three snakes began to move and hiss.

Hello Harry Potter, you've come home to us said one of the snakes.

Harry smiled, yes, I am here, who are you?

Each snake responded in turn, we are yours to name, yours to command, we belong to Harry Potter

Harry was surprised and remembered he was not alone. He turned to look at Severus and Draco. "They know who I am, they say that they belong to me" he smiled.

Harry hissed one last final time, I will name you, but not tonight.

The snakes hissed and opened the portrait to allow the three inside the common room.

"Hey! We didn't give the password!" Draco's cry was indignant. Severus just gave him a look.

They stepped into the common room and Harry looked around. Little had changed in the years since he'd been there. Perhaps he'd redecorate.

"Harry, in Slytherin 5th year and above share with one other person. We can put you with Draco unless you'd prefer someone else." Severus looked at him as he said this, as if he knew there would be something happening.

"Thank You, but I don't think that'll work for me." Harry turned toward an empty wall and touched it. It began to move under his palm and he stepped back with his arms crossed over his chest, a smug look on his face. The wall rearranged itself and began to form a set of rooms. A bedroom with a small living area, and then pushing further into the earth it created a bathroom and a small kitchen area. Harry waved his hands and it furnished itself in dark gray and black furnishings. "None of that red & gold Gryffindor cheeriness in here." He grinned at the look on their faces.

Harry turned and waved his hand and his trunk appeared at the foot of the bed.

"The snakes will guard my door, we'll find a replacement for the entrance to the common rooms." Harry spoke as if this was a pre-arranged agreement.

Draco sputter, "Who do you think you are? Just because you are Slytherin now doesn't mean you can take over the place!" Draco was furious and scared that he'd lose his position in Slytherin.

"Draco, think before you speak," warned Severus in a tone Draco had not heard before. He couldn't tell if it was respect, fear or admiration.

Draco turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Slamming the portrait behind in a childish manner.

Harry laughed softly, "That went well I think!" and Severus rolled his eyes.

"How did you do it?" Severus questioned him gently. Realizing the question was vague, he continued, "I mean, obviously the sorting was Albus' idea but the emblems, the flags, the new room, all of it."

Harry flopped on the couch and invited Severus to join him. He sat and stared into the fire for a few minutes gathering his thoughts. "I'm not entirely certain, but I believe it is part of the Darkness. I wanted to see those things happen and they did." Harry yawned and then sighed in contentment. "I'm home. Finally home"

Severus looked at him in surprise, "You must be exhausted, that can't have been easy on your magic."

"Well, it wasn't a problem. The problem is that I haven't slept more than a couple hours this week. Remember last night? I spent a large portion of it with you and then the rest wandering around in the Darkness." Harry smiled as he said this, remembering last night.

Severus nodded and turned his attention back to the fireplace. Harry stood up and walked over to an empty wall and placed his palm on it, the action now familiar to him. Another portrait appeared, another snake. Harry beckoned to Severus and had him touch the portrait. It swung open and Severus stepped through into his own living room.

"You and I will be the only people able to open that portrait, it won't show up on your side." Harry explained as he stepped through and the portrait closed behind him.

They both turned to see that there was no sign of a door behind them. Harry walked to the rack of potions and touched the small silver serpent coiled on it. A space opened back into Harry's room. As an experiment, Harry picked up the rack and moved it across the room and again touched the serpent. A space appeared in front of them, it looked no different than the space created earlier. "That's clever! " exclaimed Harry. "I wonder if we can remove it from the rack."

He touched the snake and hissed at his, asking it to his hand. The snake complied and slithered onto Harry's hand. He smiled and held out his hand to Severus. "Hold out your hand." Harry hissed softly, "Slide onto his hand, be his ring, protect him." The snake slid across the hands, a cool metallic sensation was all Severus felt as the snake slid around his finger and swallowed its tail in order to form a ring.

"Touch the snake now" ordered Harry, sounding excited, not demanding. Severus tapped the snake as he'd seen Harry do and a space opened into Harry's room once again.

Severus gaped at the snake and at Harry. Harry smiled and started to hiss at the snake again, "You will only open to myself or Severus, nobody else. What is your name? I need you to watch over Severus and tell me when he's in trouble"

The snake hissed in response, "Snake child, I am Talith. I will watch over your Dark Protector."

"His name is Talith, he will watch over you." Harry smiled up at Severus. Severus nodded and flexed his fingers, the snake felt cool on his skin, as if it had no intention of warming up. He was aware of its magic and the magic of another, Harry Potters magic.

"Lets go back to the common room, I'm sure the others have returned and will want to meet the great Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World." Severus joked as he tapped the snake and they walked back into Harry's room.

They walked into an empty common room and heard voices outside in the corridor. Harry rushed to the door with Severus at his heels. Both slipped out into the corridor into the throng of angry Slytherins. Their reaction was instantaneous, "don't shut the door!"

Harry smiled and hissed a greeting to the portrait. "Slytherins, this is the new portrait. I will set the password and you can go inside." Severus explained as he set the new password to "asphodel".

They walked into the common room and waited for Severus. "Harry, as a Slytherin you are expected to treat everyone like family. We have no surnames in this house. Everyone is called by their first name, or a nickname (if asked). If you have any problems, first seek someone in your house, or myself. Slytherins, Harry is here because he belongs here and you will treat him as you would any Slytherin who has been here from Day 1. If I hear of anyone mistreating him, you will be dealt with. I do not expect you to be best friends with him, but I also expect you to treat him as an equal." Severus finished with a cool glance at Draco.

Blaise Zambini spoke up and raised a question several had been wondering about, "Why is there a new portrait outside and why is the old portrait on the wall over there?"

It was Harry who answered, to their surprise. "The old portrait is now guarding my room, it moved there without my asking and the new portrait was moved there along the same lines."

This brought a cry of outrage. It was Blaise who spoke once again, "Why does HE get his own room?"

It was Draco who responded, his tone of voice arrogant and spiteful, "Because he's Harry Bloody Potter. What he wants he gets."

Harry made a fast decision to fix this as soon as possible. He looked Severus who nodded his consent. Harry walked down the hallway and placed one hand on each side of the wall. The stones rumbled and moved, shifting into new places as the rooms were rearranged. Harry swayed in the place he stood and Severus rushed over to support him as he finished the first hallway. All the students were staring at him in awe. Blaise opened one of the doors and gasped. The others crowded around him to look inside.

Inside, each room was the same size as before, but only had one set of everything. There were now twice as many doors and rooms.

Harry moved to the next hallway and stones began to move again, this time slower as Harry was tired. The movement finished and Harry chose that moment to pass out. Severus picked him up and carried him to his room. The portrait hissed at him and then opened up without a word from Severus. It shut quietly behind him to disallow any others from entering or looking into the chambers.

Severus carried Harry to his bed and laid him on it, then walked to the portrait to his room to get potions. He returned quickly with Dreamless Sleep and a potion to help replenish magical strength. Harry woke up after the replenishing potion was ingested.

"Silly boy. You were already tired from the work you did earlier, why did you insist on doing the second hallway tonight?" his voice was not angry, but worried.

Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around Severus and cuddled close, taking in his warmth and strength. Severus was a bit stunned, but reciprocated and relaxed as well. Harry started to speak, his voice little more than a whisper, "I have hidden so much of my magic in the past years that I'm not used to using it. I needed to know my limits."

Severus pulled back from Harry and told him to get into his pajamas, it was time for him to sleep. Harry stumbled out of the room to change and came back quickly. Severus scowled at the pajamas. They were huge on Harry and looked to be 10 years old. "Where on earth did you get such ugly pajamas, furthermore, your other clothes are hideous as well."

"Hand-me-downs from my cousin Dudley." Harry said simply and stood next to his bed.

Severus pulled out his wand and flicked it at the pajamas and they were turned into black silk that actually fit him. He smiled in satisfaction.

Harry laughed and looked down, fingering the material. He climbed into bed and reached for the potion on his bedside table. He uncorked the bottle and swallowed it in one gulp. "Ugh, could you make this taste better?" he shuddered and crawled under the covers.

Severus rolled his eyes and patted him on the head and left the room.

Goodnight Sev was heard in his head as he left. He thought nothing of it, thinking that Harry had actually spoken.

Seekers Who Are Lovers – Chapter 8 – Hogwarts

Both Harry and Severus woke the next morning feeling more rested than they had in months. Harry lay in his bed and admired his new rooms, they suited him and he was proud of them as they were all his. He stretched in a cat like fashion and cuddled down into the blankets thinking about his day. Today would be the first day he'd follow the Slytherin schedule. He wanted to take extra Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. He rolled out of bed and to went to his desk. He wrote notes to both Severus and Dumbledore letting them know of his request. He charmed the notes to appear next to them (wherever they were). Within a few minutes he heard a knock and then the door from Severus' room opened, allowing him to walk through.

"Demanding little imp aren't you?" was the mocking words that graced Severus' lips. "You'll miss breakfast if you don't get dressed" and with that he left.

Harry smiled, feeling even happier than he was when he woke earlier.

He made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, the students he passed shifted out of his way as if afraid of him. It was unnerving but he didn't mind. They'd all believed he was the dutiful Gryffindor without a thought to who he really was. It had been time to end the charade.

Entering the Hall, he appeared to be gliding across the floor with his robes flowing behind him. He moved to the Slytherin table and several people moved to allow him room to sit. He sat next to Draco and calmly began to butter a piece of toast.

"I trust you slept well last night Draco, were your quarters satisfactory" he questioned with no noticeable emotion in his voice.

Draco responded with a smirk, "Yes, I did. I noticed you made my rooms bigger, trying to buy my affections?"

Harry laughed, which startled their end of the table. "I can shrink them if you'd like, or put you back with Blaise."

Blaise scowled.

Draco had a petulant look on his face and shook his head, "No, I like it the way it is."

Harry smiled and finished his breakfast. Severus was walking toward him and he stood beside the table waiting for him. "Harry, here is your new schedule. The other teachers were less than pleased about all of this but I assured them that I would not harm their Golden Boy."

The days passed without question and gradually the Slytherin House settled once again. Harry was unequivocally a Slytherin to the core. It was hard to deny him the right to be there. His relationship with Draco progressed and the two became friends. Draco felt comfortable with Harry and the two shared their history with each other, their trust in each other grew daily.

Harry and Severus spent the majority of each day with each other, either for classes or in the Darkness together. Severus no longer had any problems being in the Darkness alone. It was if he was accepted. They discovered a great many plots within the castle regarding Harry and the war. Harry attended every Order of the Phoenix meeting, though Severus was the only person who knew. Together, they attended meetings that Dumbledore held with select members of the Order, an Order with the Order. Severus was not invited to this private Order but he knew of it and he and Harry attended in the Darkness. It was these meetings that they learned the most information. Severus was still shocked at the level of deception Dumbledore was capable of. He was angry that he'd spent years a part of that deception against an innocent child. He knew Harry wasn't an innocent any longer, but he was when this whole mess started. Dumbledore had made certain that Harry was no longer innocent. He had encouraged his descent into destruction.

Ron and Hermione still tried to be friends with Harry, after they got over their shock. Harry wasn't surprised and had forgiven Ron for his outburst. They didn't talk much, but for Harry it was difficult to forget the time they had spent together. Their time was limited as Harry was so busy with private lessons that he didn't have a lot of spare time. The other houses still walked around him like they were afraid and rarely spoke to him. Gryffindor being the worst, aside from Ron & Hermione, none of the others spoke with him.

Christmas approached and it appeared that the friendship between Draco and Harry was moving on schedule. Draco had asked Harry to go home with him for Christmas, but Harry had declined. He had lessons with Severus he needed to complete before returning from break. After his refusal, Lucius came once again to Hogwarts to speak with Draco. His letters had been ineffective against persuading Draco of the severity of the situation.

Harry didn't hear the conversation, but Lucius took Draco to visit Severus. Severus was then tasked to bring Harry to Malfoy manner during the holiday. Voldemort had his doubts about Severus and this would prove his loyalty.

Harry's powers had grown by leaps and bounds since moving into Slytherin. He was finally able to show the world who he was. He faithfully reported tidbits of information on the Slytherins to Dumbledore to keep him appeased. Dumbledore was still blind to Harry's plans and even his power.

Severus came to visit him after Lucius left. He looked worried as he sat on the couch. Harry sat next to him and curled into his side seeking reassurance. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and laid his cheek on the top of Harry's head. "Lucius was here. I'm to bring you to Malfoy Manor during the holiday. It was implied that either Voldemort would be there, or you could be transported somewhere else. To your credit, Draco has not been forthcoming in providing information to his father about your relationship. He knows what the penalty for that is and still he does it. I'm uncertain if he is trying to play against his father, or go for a power play himself. If Lucius cannot bring you and Draco can, then he becomes the more important person, thus securing a better position in the Death Eater ranks." Severus was thoughtful as he spoke.

Harry just sighed and cuddled closer.

The two sat in silence for several hours, eventually falling asleep. They both awoke when the pain of staying the same position became unbearable. Harry stood and stretched. "Come on, we have work to do" and he dressed in his heavier clothes and winter cloak. He waited patiently while Severus dressed and the both entered the Darkness together. Harry led the way to the statue of the one eyed witch and said the password "Dissendium." They entered the secret tunnel and walked in companionable silence. Reaching the end of the tunnel, Harry stopped Severus. "I don't want to go through Honeydukes to get out, as well, they are closed. I want to try using the Darkness to leave here and get outside into the alley beside the store." He grasped Severus' hand and both concentrated and arrived outside in the alley. "Sev! It worked!" Harry bounced in excitement.

"Why must you shorten my name like that? I don't call you Har" he snarked gently.

"Har har" was Harry's response.

"Ok, so we know that we can do this outside of Hogwarts, I wonder how far we can go. Let's try the Leaky Cauldron. If we can get there we know that there isn't really a range on this ability." Harry spoke quickly.

"It feels like we are apparating, but it's not quite the same feeling" Severus started before being interrupted by Harry.

"But I've never been trained how to apparate, I've not read about it and Hermione said you can't apparate inside Hogwarts!" he finished in a rush and felt embarrassed that he had mentioned Hermione.

Severus' features softened, he knew how much Ron and Hermione had meant to Harry and their betrayal still cut deep within him. Even though he'd known for many months, it was something he thought of frequently.

"It's true, you can't apparate or disapparate inside the boundaries of Hogwarts. I don't understand how we do what we do inside the school. I agree, we'll try going to the Leaky Cauldron, outside the muggle London entrance." He took Harry's hand as he spoke.

Within seconds they were standing in muggle London, outside the Leaky Cauldron. Neither was certain that they had to be touching in order to use the Darkness, but they'd always done it and it was familiar to them.

They looked at each other and grinned. "Hey Sev, I'll buy you a butterbeer!" Harry pulled Severus along as they rushed into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry wait!" Severus yanked back on Harry and pulled him into the shadows. "I need to try and cover up your scar, you are too noticeable. You shouldn't be in the Leaky Cauldron at midnight, with me of all people." Severus spoke quietly, with a tinge of hurt in his voice. He whispered a few incantations and Harry's scar was covered and his eyes were made a deep blue color. He pulled Harry's glasses off and did a temporary spell on his eyes to give him clear vision. He pocketed the glasses; certain Harry would otherwise lose them.

They resumed their journey into the bar and he directed Harry to a table in the corner and he walked up to get their butterbeers. Harry sat and looked around at the occupants. He began to think that Severus should have disguised himself as well, as there were several Aurors in the bar. He stood quickly and walked to Severus' side and whispered to him to do something with his looks before turning around to the bar at large. Severus nodded and did so under his breath.

They returned to the corner table and drank their butterbeer in silence. They watched the room and were faintly surprised to see Lucius Malfoy walk in. He walked over to the table with the two Aurors and sat down as if he belonged there. Harry poked Severus and they both stood and walked around the corner of the bar and then walked into the Darkness back to the table. They stood nearby and listened.

"Malfoy, what do you have for us today?" questioned the female Auror, her name was unknown.

"Potter will be brought to Malfoy Manor during the holiday, since you two are charged with Potter watching, delay as long as you can. I need to make sure that we get him out of the Manor and to our Lords new location." Malfoy looked at the two and smirked as they gasped.

"How are you going to get him to your place?" said the second Auror.

"He and my son have become friends, it's so fun to watch innocent Potter being manipulated by my son. Honestly, I think he feels that Draco cares for him. If Draco doesn't bring him, then I have a second plan. He'll be there, don't worry. Just don't forget your duty to our Lord." Lucius stood as he said 'lord' and stalked off.

Harry twisted his fingers through Severus' and without a word the two returned to Harry's room at Hogwarts.

"Who were they?" asked Harry and he fell onto the couch. Severus dropped down next to him, all boneless grace, even in the middle of an ungraceful act.

"There are several Aurors who have what Lucius called, 'Potter Watch' which do little else but monitor you. If something happens at Privet Drive, it's those that are first on the scene. If something happens here at Hogwarts, again, it's them that come." Severus spoke firmly, with a touch of anger in his voice. "I need to tell Albus about this. Even though I don't trust that man, those two need to be exposed for what they are."

Harry nodded his assent and stretched out on the couch, lying across Severus' lap.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Do you think I'm a pillow or something, you are always laying on me"

Harry laughed, "No, you are just safe"

Severus smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair. "The eye color doesn't suit you. Next time we'll leave them green but change your hair color if you'd like. You know, Poppy can fix your eyesight permanently if you want."

Harry looked up at him, "Really? How come she never told me? It's not like she hasn't had to fix my glasses a billion times."

Severus shrugged. "Ask her tomorrow, in the meantime, here are your glasses, the spell will wear off in a few hours. You should sleep now."

Severus moved Harry off of his lap and stood. He helped Harry up and then walked to his door.

Goodnight Sev he spoke quietly in his mind.

Night Harry was the soft response.

Severus smiled and walked up to the Headmasters office report this latest bit of news. He said the password "boston baked beans" and rode the staircase up in silence.

Dumbledore came out of the side door in an obnoxious dressing gown and sleeping cap, "Severus, my boy, are you ok?" he questioned.

"Albus, I found out some disturbing news. There are two Aurorss who are death eaters, or at least in service to Voldemort. They are to delay anybody who tries to rescue Potter when he gets into trouble." Severus' voice was tight with anger. Albus assumed it was because of Harry causing more problems; not guessing it was because he was angry that Harry could be killed while waiting for 'help' from the 'good Aurors.'

"Severus, where did you get this information? And who are the Aurors?" Albus was genuinely curious at this point, having no clue that this was the case. The Aurors were screen very carefully before being put on Potter watch.

"There are two Aurors, a female and a male, both mid-twenties. Both have blonde hair and light colored eyes. I was at the Leaky Cauldron having a butterbeer and I overheard them talking to Lucius Malfoy." Severus told the complete truth, with a bit of pride. He never liked to lie to Albus; despite his scheming he had saved Severus' on numerous occasions over the years.

Albus stroked his beard for a few moments before pulling out a file with a list of the Aurors on Potter watch. He had their pictures so that all members of the Order would be able to spot them. He spread them out on the desk in front of Severus, "Please show me the two that were with Lucius tonight" he asked quietly.

Severus looked over the pictures and picked the two out easily, "Mira Jenkins and Adam Stone"

Albus sighed once again, "These two were some of my highest rated choices for this team. They are given the most information of all the Aurors on the team. I will call a meeting of the Order to inform them of this, and also call the Minister and have them removed."

Severus nodded and stood to leave.

"Severus, is there anything else you'd like to tell me" Albus prodded him.

Severus looked at him and shook his head no, "Everything is fine Albus, Harry is still a brat, the world is still round, and Neville still blows up cauldrons too frequently for my taste."

He stalked out of the office and down to his chambers. He began worrying about the upcoming holidays. How was he going to get out of bringing Harry to the Malfoys. He knew that they could escape now, but he didn't want to bring him there in the first place.

Harry was getting more and more powerful and he felt that he had a good chance of defeating Voldemort but they needed more time to plan. They needed to understand the Darkness even more and how they could use it to their advantage, or if they even could use it.

There were just too many unanswered questions about the Darkness. He had tried researching it but having no clue what it was really called, or what it actually did, he didn't get very far. The fact alone that they could "apparate" around Hogwarts was a clue that something wasn't completely right about it. Either the wards had holes in them, or this wasn't apparating in the strictest sense. As well, how could Harry move things around. He'd done more remodeling over the weeks and the dungeons no longer resembled their old self. It was refreshing to have more room. Somehow he'd even made windows to the outside and couldn't be seen from the outside. It wasn't nearly as gloomy as it used to be.

He went to check on Harry, he had so many nightmares that he rarely slept the night through and almost always refused a potion. He tapped his serpent ring and the door swung open silently and he crept inside. He saw Harry tossing around in bed, the sheets tangled around his legs. He was murmuring and sweating profusely. He retraced his steps and went back to his room and gathered several potions. He went to the bed and sat down on the edge. He gently lifted a struggling Harry against his chest and tried to wake him. Harry continued to fight against his grip and slowly came to.

"Shhh, little one, it's ok." Severus soothed Harry and tilted his head back to give him a few drops of the calming potion. He rubbed his back and rocked him gently.

"Sev, he's angry tonight. He was trying to find an ancient book and it keeps disappearing. He finds it and before he can take it, it disappears again. They were in London, torturing, raping and killing muggles. They were all booksellers, antique dealers, and anyone connected to them." Harry whispered tiredly and clung to Severus, his mind replaying the torture over and over.

"Do you know what book it is?" Severus questioned gently.

"It has prophecy in it, about the child of the darkness. He wants to kill this child so that he doesn't become too powerful and overtake him." Harry yawned as he finished the sentence.

"Harry, do you realize what you just said?" Severus pushed Harry away and looked at his face. "The child of the darkness."

Harry looked at him and frowned. "Why is it always me? And furthermore, how is a book going to kill me? Or, what can the book tell him about me that he doesn't already know?"

Harry crawled out of the bed and threw a cloak over his pajamas and left the room. He didn't know where he was going he just needed to walk.

Severus stared at the spot where Harry had been and sighed. He should go after him, but didn't think it would do any good. He was safe in the castle and he knew Harry would stay inside. He returned to his room to try and sleep.

Harry wandered around asking questions out loud. "What is this book and what does it have to do with me?" He found himself on a staircase that began moving as soon as he stopped on it. He continued to climb and then prepared to step off once the stairs stopped moving. He had no idea where he was, since he stopped in front of a portrait. He reached out and touched the portrait and it dissolved in front of him. He stepped inside and stared.

He was in a room full of books. It looked nothing like the school library as this one was dark and the tomes were large and ancient looking. There were several tables and chairs scattered around, but it looked like a personal library.

He wandered around the stacks touching the spines of the books gently and with reverence. Once he reached the middle of the room he looked at the tables and saw a piece of parchment on the table. Curious, he went over and picked it up and read.

"Harry, welcome to the Founders library. You have finally asked the right question to gain access to our knowledge. Whenever you need help, just ask out loud and we will help as much as we can. – The Founders "

Harry was perplexed but asked a question anyway, "What is the Darkness?"

The parchment was wiped clean and the answer written, while several books flew off the shelves and landed on the table next to Harry.

"Harry, you are the child of the Darkness. The Darkness is a part of Hogwarts but was never meant to be accessed by anyone but you. Hogwarts is referred to as a "sentient being." It feels, protects, hurts, changes and grows as the occupants inside it do."

Harry gasped and reached out to Severus in his mind.

Sev .. come now please! he cried out.

Severus had been in a light doze and was startled to hear Harry and without thought he focused on Harry and arrived quickly in a room he'd never seen before.

"Sev, look at this!" he showed him the parchment and bounced in his chair.

Severus' reaction was about the same as Harry's and he gasped and dropped into a chair. "Well that explains a lot!"

The parchment changed again and continued:

"Each Headmaster has some access to Hogwarts but it is nothing compared to the access you have Harry. You are what the Darkness was created for. Well, you and Severus, apparently, though Salazar believes that Rowena made a mistake when we created this. Our magic flows through Hogwarts and thus onto you. You have not reached your magical peak yet, and will not for many years to come. You will take over Hogwarts in the future and it will be even stronger magically than it is now. Your destiny is not just to destroy Voldemort, your destiny is to live"

Harry sighed and rested his head in his hands and thought. Severus took trip around the room and gave a cry of glee at the potions section. It held extremely rare copies of potions texts he'd only heard about but had never seen.

"Harry, can I borrow these?" he asked like an eager child.

"Maybe you could duplicate them, then you'd have a copy to keep in your rooms." Harry suggested this with a smile on his face.

"What book speaks of the prophecy of the child of the Darkness?" Harry asked his next question, waiting with bated breath in the hopes that he had a copy of the book.

If a piece of parchment could smile, this one would have been smiling.

"Smart child. The prophecy speaks of the child of Darkness and the power he wields. It also speaks of the ways that the child of Darkness can be stronger and defeat the one who must not live. There is only one copy of this prophecy and Voldemort has been deceived into thinking he could obtain it. Only that of pure hands and heart can find the book and read it. Even your Severus could not read the book, despite his good intentions."

Harry looked over at Severus and frowned at the sadness on Severus' face.

And the parchment continued.

"But, Severus is very much worthy of being here with you in the Darkness. He has proven himself many times. His allegiances were confused initially but he saw that he was needed elsewhere to do greater things. He left and came back home to Hogwarts where he belongs. He is to walk beside the child of Darkness. You'll find the prophecy when you are ready to find it. Until then, you should prepare to see Voldemort again. He grows impatient and is ready to destroy you."

The parchment burst into flames and disappeared.

Harry looked at the pile of books on the desk and saw several on Dark Arts spells and wondered if they would be of use to him and Severus in the coming days. He gathered up the pile, and looked at Severus. "Ready to go? I'm tired" his sentence was punctuated with a yawn. Severus nodded and they returned to Harry's room, arms laden with books.

Harry took off his cloak and hid the books in a safe he'd built in the wall, behind his mirror. He suggested the same to Severus who nodded and left for his rooms.

Goodnight Sev

Night Harry

Seekers Who Are Lovers – Chapter 9 – Rilkean Heart

Severus was awakened after a few hours to screams coming from Harry's room. He made his way to his potions cabinet and picked out several potions and made his way to Harry's room.

Harry was writhing on his bed, with a scream that would wake the dead he was arching off the bed. His back was bent like a tightly strung bow. Severus never knew how best to wake him from these nightmares (or visions), he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Harry's arm to get him used to being touched. Harry calmed slightly but still flailing against some unseen curse.

"NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed over and over.

Severus grabbed Harry's hands and pinned them above his head and straddled his legs to get him to stop moving. He feared he would hurt himself if he continued his struggles. He reached with a free hand an anti-cruciatus potion, leaning down he pried open Harry's mouth and poured the potion in. Harry's hands, now free lashed out at Severus. He rolled off Harry to avoid being hit. The potion began to work and the fight went out of Harry and he collapsed, both physically and emotionally. Severus lay there for a few moments to allow his pulse to return to normal. It wasn't every night he was awakened by screams and then attacked. Harry moaned quietly and began to wake up.

Harry opened his eyes to his dark room. Everything appeared normal, except for the sound of ragged breath coming from the other side of his bed. He turned his head and saw Severus lying next to him.

"Sev, what happened?" he already knew the answer, but needed to hear it anyway. He rolled onto his side and faced his friend.

"You know what happened" Severus spoke quietly and rolled over as well to see how Harry was faring.

"I think we need to visit Voldemort. He is growing more and more impatient and this makes him careless." Harry's words were quiet, but strong. "I do not want to wait until Christmas, this gives him the upper hand."

"Harry" Severus sighed.

"Listen to me. We have all the advantages, we have the library, the power of the founders, everything! We go to him and kill him. I know that I know more now than I ever have before. I'm stronger and more powerful. He wants me, he can have me but it'll be on my terms" Harry finished speaking and waited for the argument he knew was inevitable.

"You are right on all counts. I can't find fault with your thinking. I just think we need to make a plan and do this right. We are not fools, so we should not rush in. In doing this together I am risking my current position as a spy as well as risking my relationship and position with Dumbledore and the school. We cannot take this lightly. What happens when we succeed? Every Death Eater that is left will know I am a traitor. I could very easily lose my position at the school. You could go to Azkaban if you use the Killing Curse, even if you do kill the Dark Lord." Severus spoke the last and it broke his heart to think of Harry going to Azkaban for ridding the world of the worst evil it'd seen in a long time. It was a cruel twist of fate for the Boy-Who-Lived. Following his destiny could end up killing him, if not only physically but mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.

He reached out to Harry and pulled him close, allowing himself the time to just absorb the man-child in front of him.

Harry spoke no more and fell asleep safe within the circle of Severus' arms.

Severus lay awake the rest of the night. Sleep would not come.

They'd been going about their lives as normal. None suspected that they'd become as close as they had, none realized the time they spent together outside of classes. They were completely insulated from the realities of the world. Theirs was a world unto themselves.

Draco approached Harry the day after his nightmare and began chatting about every day life. The Christmas holiday was approaching in days and neither Severus nor Harry had come up with a plan.

"Harry, I was wondering if you'd want to get together over the Holiday? I'm sure Dumbledore would let you go to Hogsmeade for the afternoon." Draco was cautious as he spoke and it came off sounding incredibly sincere and trustworthy. This alone was a major feat, even for a Malfoy.

"I don't think Dumbledore will let me leave the school. I'm not even allowed to go to the Hogsmeade weekends during school, you know that Draco." Harry realized that this was it; this was how they were going to get him to Voldemort. Severus would accompany him to "protect" him and they'd have them both. He knew that Voldemort was already suspicious of Severus and he knew that he planned to expose him as a traitor.

Harry sighed in dejection, pretending that not going to Hogsmeade was a letdown.

"I know!" he cried out in excitement, "Maybe I can sneak out and then get to spend time with you and Dumbledore won't know!" He hated sounding so insipid and stupid, but if Draco thought he was being careless then he think he'd have no problems with Harry.

"Do you think you can pull it off? I mean, Dumbledore watches you pretty closely. It'd be worth it, hey, we could go to Diagon Alley and into muggle London and see a movie! My Dad never lets me see them, but I love them!" Draco began to get excited, forgetting momentarily that they'd never make it past Hogsmeade, forgetting that he was talking to Harry Bloody Potter.

"How about day after Christmas? Everyone is usually relaxed and I can pretend to be tired from the holiday." Harry whispered since the common room was filling up.

Draco nodded enthusiastically and headed off to his room. He needed to let his Father know of the development. He would make his Father and Lord Voldemort proud! He'd bring them Harry Potter and maybe, just maybe Lord Voldemort would be so pleased he'd mark Draco himself. Voldemort usually let his inner circle do the marking, but sometimes, he'd do the work himself to show his approval and like of a person. Voldemort had not marked his Father, despite his rank. Draco wanted to make sure that he was. He would be better than his Father.

Lucius was pleased by Draco's accomplishment, though he did not show it. 'Ahh, the lust of youth for power' mused Lucius as he and Draco finished up their firetalk. Lucius, in turn sent word to Voldemort about the development. No doubt he was pleased.

While Draco was planning his destruction of Harry Potter, said person was in the Library preparing a list of questions to ask the Four.

He paced around the Library, weaving between stacks and chairs. He had so many questions but the questions he wanted to ask he knew they wouldn't answer. He finally sat at the table next to the parchment and spoke to the air.

"According to prophecy, I must be the one to destroy Voldemort. I am the only one who can truly destroy him. I believe, to some extent that he is immune to Avada Kedavra and therefore I cannot use that to kill him. I must learn some ancient magic in order to defeat him. If it is ancient and forgotten, then I cannot be sent to Azkaban for using an Unforgivable. I must destroy Voldemorts soul as well as his physical body. He cannot resurrect himself without his soul. I need to do this alone. Severus cannot be a part of this. Now, what I need to know is how to couple the magic I possess with the magic given to me by the Four to learn and practice ancient magic." He finished his thoughts with a smile of satisfaction. He felt he clearly laid out his ideas and gave them exactly what they needed to answer him without asking for something they couldn't give him.

He waited.

There was a flickering in the room and he saw shimmering colors in front of him. He stared at the beginnings of spirits being given form. Within minutes, there were four people standing in from of him.

Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.

Salazar spoke first, "Young one, you have grown much since you came back to school this year. You have learned to ask questions that will give you the most information. You are correct in your assumptions about ancient magic."

As he finished speaking, Rowena pulled a small silver colored book from her robes and handed it to Harry.

"The prophecy is vague at best about what you must do, and how you must do it. In fact, it really isn't that important. You've enough brains in your head to figure it out yourself. This book contains everything you need to know about defeating Voldemort. The only trick is that you must have the right intentions in order to learn anything from the book." She smiled as she said the last, but her amusement was cut short by a snort from Salazar.

"Rowena, don't tell him the prophecy isn't important. It is critical!" Salazar was more than a little annoyed.

Salazar snapped his fingers and another small book appeared in front of Harry. "This is the prophecy. It says exactly what you asked of us earlier. You must do this alone, you must use ancient forgotten magic and you must destroy his soul before he destroys yours."

Godric sighed and poked Salazar, "Salazar, he cannot do it alone. He must have the combined powers in order to completely destroy the soul."

Thus began a heated debate. Rowena argued that Harry was supposed to be of the Darkness alone but Severus was able to be here as well, thus he would be able to destroy the soul with the help of Severus and ONLY with the help of Severus.

Salazar countered that the prophecy had to be followed exactly or it was not the correct prophecy.

Godric smiled and agreed with both Rowena and Salazar.

Helga just tittered and agreed with whoever was winning, she never was much for debate.

While they argued, Harry read the prophecy.

Child of the Darkness, so soon alone

Lightening stricken

Raised in the dark

The Four of Power you've been given

The Four of Power you will learn

The Four of Power you must use

A Soul in Hell is still a Soul

A Soul destroyed is nevermore

The path you must tread carefully

Walk in the Light surrounded by the Darkness

A journey begins in the beginning, when Magic first was

Walk in the Light, Child of Darkness

Without the Light, you cease to be

Walk in the Light, Child, never to be alone

The Four were watching him while he read, argument forgotten. They'd had many centuries to learn patience.

Harry thought for many minutes after reading the prophecy.

"I believe that I can do this alone, but I am meant to never be alone as long as I choose to walk in the Light. If Severus walks this path with me, meaning, he fights alongside me, then together we walk in the Light, together we are never alone." Harry finished quietly, and stole at look at their faces. Each looked at him with pride and understanding.

Salazar broke the silence, "Child, you are wise beyond your years. It is a gift that should have never been given, but one that will help you live. Your choice is not easy, your burden not light. As prophecy says, 'The path you must tread carefully'. He, who walks in your Darkness, also walks in your Light. Together, you may bring order to chaos."

Harry pondered for a long while, not noticing when the Four left him alone. He sat for many hours, debating with himself about his path.

Severus found him sitting there in the dark. The only light came from Harry himself. He walked over and sat across from him at the table, looking casually at the two small books on the table. He reached over and touched Harry on the arm.

Startled, Harry jumped and swung his hand out, he struck at Severus before realizing what he'd done.

Severus flung himself back in his chair and quickly stood to retreat.

Harry cried out, the days becoming too much of a burden for him. "I'm so sorry Sev, if I'd known I wouldn't have ever let this happen. I'm so sorry. Sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. Sorry so sorry."

Severus stared, he knew these words, he knew this pain but from where did it come from? Why was this so familiar? Why was he hurting so much?

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, hiding his face against his legs.

Severus walked around the table to Harry and kneeled in front him. He spoke softly, "Little one, you have not hurt me. I startled you, its ok. I would have reacted similarly. It's ok, you did not hurt me."

"It's not just today, I'm sorry about all of this. I shouldn't have pulled you into the Darkness. You've been hurt and it's my fault. You'll be killed and it'll be my fault." Harry spoke with a tint of fear and yet his voice was dead sounding.

Harry retreated back into himself and handed Severus the prophecy. "Here is the prophecy. I also have a book on how to defeat Voldemort. I will meet Malfoy the day after Christmas in Hogsmeade. I assume he'll have a portkey or some other method for getting me to Voldemort. I will need to use ancient magic to kill him physically and destroy his soul. I have 8 days to learn." Harry's thoughts were chaotic, but he managed to sound clear-headed and organized as he laid out the plan. "You won't be coming with me. You will stay here at Hogwarts where you are safe. I cannot risk you being lost"

Severus began to interrupt and was stopped when Harry placed his fingers on his mouth.

"Shush, no more of that. You are not to be a victim in this. If I die, you must carry on in my place. I cannot let you die with me." Harry was tired and his heart ached with a pain he'd never known. It was a pain that would live within him forever.

"I will NOT sit by and let you do this alone! I am to stand beside you and fight with you, for you, for us, this is NOT your fight alone!" Severus spat out in anger at being denied his place.

Harry stood and pushed at Severus, "You will! There is no other way. I cannot lose you too!" Harry felt tears prick at his eyelids. He would NOT cry. He could not let him see this pain he felt.

The Four watched and listened in silence as the battle of wills raged inside the Library. They knew the fate of the two. They knew the pain, the hardship and the losses they would face. Yet, they could do nothing.

Harry kicked over a chair in his anger and frustration. "You are all I have left in this world. You are everything I have. If you die, I am alone, I am not willing to be alone any longer." His words were velvet with an undercurrent of steel.

"And you are all I have as well. If you die, I have nothing. How can I live without you to light the darkness? We fight together or not at all." Severus sat as he spoke, his words weary. "If we fight together, we may both die. If you fight alone, there is a greater chance of you dying. I can help protect you."

Harry walked over to Severus and sat on his lap, curling into him. "We have 8 days to learn" was all he said.

Seekers Who Are Lovers - Chapter 10 – Tishbite

Severus' POV

He amazed me. Despite everything he'd gone through and would continue to go through he was not a bitter person. He still smiled and made jokes. It was his eyes and his smile that told me he was still alive. I watched him go about his daily life and how he treated people. He'd switched houses but people still trusted him and believed he was their saviour. His Gryffindors had no idea that he knew of their deceptions, they still played the game and he let them. He'd throw a few bones in their yard every day and they'd pant after them like dogs. I would watch him from my seat at the Head Table. I watched him play the game with his house, and all the others. The Slytherins pretended not to be happy he was there but I knew it was a lie. They wanted to be saved as much as everyone else. The Dark Lord had marked some of them and they looked to Harry to save them from their imprisonment. The rest that waited to be marked had their own duties and their own doubts about "their" Lord. But Harry was still their saviour. They prayed he would fulfill his destiny before they were marked.

I knew that I was the only person who truly knew him. I reveled in that glorious secret. He was my secret and he had the potential to be my undoing.

He was beautiful. I couldn't help but think it. I'd see him with his brow furrowed when he was concentrating and knew the world was resting on his shoulders and he took it gracefully. I'd see his eyes sparkle when he'd tease me. His lips curved into a smile so easily when we were together. If I were vain, I'd say I was his reason for smiling. His hands were strong and able, ready to protect at any moment. He reaches for me when he needs to be comforted, for love, for strength, and for protection. Every defense I have is shattered when he needs me. He will be my undoing.

Christmas would be here soon and I realized I'd not found a gift for him. I knew I had to find something perfect. I twisted the ring on my finger absently. I don't know when I picked up that habit but it made me feel closer to him when he wasn't around. I had to find something to protect him for when I was not around. Something he could touch and know that I cared.

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before the holidays, designed to let everyone finish their shopping. I knew that Draco and Harry would be together to buy their last minute gifts. I hoped against all hope that he would be able to reach Draco in time.

I decided that I would go to Diagon Alley that weekend. As I walked down the street the crowds parted like the Red Sea. Normally I would have been annoyed but today I was consumed with my own thoughts.

After walking through a half-dozen stores I realized I was hopeless. I had no clue what to buy someone you cared about. I'd never dated much in my life and certainly never had many friends. I was at a loss. I went to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down with a huff at the bar and ordered a butterbeer. Of course, this made me think of Harry. Unconsciously I started to twist the ring on my finger. Tom came over and asked me if I was ok, I was about to come back with a smart retort and then had second thoughts. Perhaps Tom could help me, though I couldn't tell him I was buying a gift for the Boy-Who-Lived. I could improvise.

"Dumbledore has tasked me to find a special gift for Harry Potter. He wants it to be something meaningful, not a toy or to be thrown away, something he'll treasure. If it could have protective qualities that would be nice" he finished in a rush hoping that his lying skills weren't too rusty.

Tom looked surprised at this little speech from Severus of all people. "Let me think about that for a minute, you go on and work on your drink."

So, there I sat with my drink moping. I hadn't felt this stupid in at least 15 years! I don't know what it is about this damn ring but I can't seem to leave it alone. If I didn't know where it came from I'd almost think it was charmed to make me pay attention to it.

Wait a minute. Why can't I buy him a ring like mine? No, no, wait that might seem a little suspicious. I scoffed at myself, rather half-heartedly since I actually liked the idea.

Tom came back over and suggested an animal. Or a piece of jewelry with charms on it.

I admit, the man was good, his seconding the idea I had made it all the more acceptable. I would buy the Boy-Who-Lived a ring. I headed straight off to the jewelry store and began looking around. A clerk asked me if I needed help and I blurted out in a very un-Snape like fashion, "I need a ring." I started to feel a little flushed and sick to my stomach after saying it out loud. 'Oh god what am I doing!' I frantically thought to myself.

The clerk smiled and wanted to know if I was looking for anything in particular. 'Daft woman, of course I am!' I mentally rolled my eyes.

"I need something that I can add heavy protection charms and potions to it. I also need something that can be made invisible and unbreakable." I felt like a slimy git buying Harry Bloody Potter a ring. I'm his Professor for Gods sake!

The clerk was thoughtful, and finally spoke, "Perhaps a ring isn't the best choice if you need all of that added to it. A ring can handle small amounts of different magic but becomes more fragile when you add large amounts of different magics. If you only wanted protection then a ring would be fine, but adding the other items in weakens each of the magics. Perhaps a wrist cuff or neck cuff would suit your needs better? A neck cuff handles potions very well as it has a core that can be filled."

I was petrified where I stood, as if a Basilisk had stopped in for a quick look at me. A NECK CUFF? Was I insane for even thinking of this?

"Show me" was all I managed to get out.

I finally found a neck cuff that was perfect. It was in the shape of a snake, with a scale pattern. It was made with the melted silver eggs of a snake. I don't remember which snake. I wasn't in a particular learning mood at the time as I was beginning to hyperventilate about buying this. I was sure I'd remember later, after Harry killed me for buying this. The cuff itself was beautiful. It was similar to my ring and the snakehead swallowed the tail once it was put on. It adjusted to the perfect fit. It had two tiny obsidian colored eyes. It was supposedly enchanted so that the snake would hiss. The clerk told me that they'd never seen it do anything. Perhaps it needed a Parselmouth to make it work, I hoped so. The core would be filled with a protection potion and I'd add the charms to it myself. I didn't trust the clerk in the story, witch or not, this was Harry's life we were discussing.

I left the store a bit later with it wrapped in a green velvet bag. I was nervous. Oh god was I nervous. I had no idea Harry was going through the same struggle in Hogsmeade.

I returned to the castle and began working on the protection potion and spells for the cuff. I asked the other Heads of Houses and Dumbledore for additional charms on the cuff. They were surprised to be asked, but agreed. I touched my ring quickly before starting; somehow it made me feel better.

Harry's POV

I woke up early today. Draco and I are going to Hogsmeade together. I had one gift left to buy and that was for Sev. Of course, I couldn't tell Draco this, I had no real idea of his loyalties. I wasn't sure if he'd protect Sev even though I knew he cared about him.

I hadn't had a nightmare last night so I was alone for once. I was positive I didn't like being alone anymore, not after all the times he's been around. He didn't check up on me this morning either.

I went down to breakfast and sat chatting with Draco and the others. I felt a warm sensation over my heart and I smiled. Sev didn't know that I charmed his ring to let me know when he thought of me. Each time he thought of me, he'd feel a compulsion to touch his ring and that would send me a warm feeling. I really shouldn't ever doubt how much he cares for me, if the warm feelings are any indication.

Sev suddenly stood and stalked out of the Great Hall, I was concerned but I couldn't chase after him like I wanted. The carriages would be leaving for Hogsmeade soon and Draco was sitting beside me. I got the warm feeling at my heart again and I knew he was just preoccupied, not ignoring me. I wondered when I got so clingy and paranoid about my relationship with him. It's not like we were dating or anything. I'm fairly certain he only sees me as a child he must protect. I was certain of that. As well, he's my Professor. I don't have feelings for him other than that of a friend, right?

I shook my head of the thoughts and set out to have a good time with Draco. I didn't need to think about this right now, there was too much at stake overall to worry about how Sev feels about me and how I feel about him.

Surprisingly, Draco was a lot of fun to be around. He had that sarcastic edge that I really appreciated in Sev. 'Oh damn, can I stop thinking about him for just a few hours!' I was exasperated with myself at this point.

Draco was beautiful too, almost like a porcelain doll. His hair and skin were so fair, I was certain he'd burn if he spent much time in the sun. Then again, I'm sure the sun wouldn't dare burn a Malfoy. His eyes were silver colored, not like the black eyes that Sev had. 'ARGH!' I tried so hard to be angry with myself but couldn't.

Draco and I made our rounds to all the usual spots in Hogsmeade like Honeydukes and Zonkos. We saw Ron and Hermione in Zonkos and I stopped to chat briefly while Draco looked around the store. Ron made his normal comments about "The ferret" and Hermione tried to calm him down. She didn't like Draco any more than Ron did, but she was the peacekeeper.

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute outside?" after I spoke I began to second-guess my choice.

She nodded and we went outside. "Hermione, I need you to promise you won't say anything to Ron ok?" I begged her, I hated begging.

"Harry, of course! You know how much you mean to me, I'd never betray your confidence if you asked me not to!" Hermione's words sounded so sincere his teeth ached.

"Ok, thanks, I knew I could trust you. See, I sorta have this crush on someone and I want to buy them a gift. I want it to be really special and I'd like to be able to put some charms on it for protection. I know how dangerous it can be being friends with me and I don't want anyone to get hurt if I can help it." I spoke softly, my words were full of love, though at the time I didn't quite realize it and it wasn't an act.

"OH Harry!" cried Hermione as she launched herself at me and hugged me, "You're in love! That's so wonderful!" she continued to gush, "Why not buy a bracelet or necklace? You can engrave them and add charms, it's perfect! She'll always have a piece of you with her no matter where you are."

I raised an eyebrow at Hermione, it was an obvious Snape maneuver but don't tell him I copied it. She had a good idea, despite her assumption that it was a girl. I decided to ignore her "in love" comment, it would only get me deeper into the conversation and I was in too deep already.

"Do you want me to help you pick it out?" Hermione was thrilled with that idea and her enthusiasm was nauseating.

"No, I'll let you get back to Ron, Draco is probably annoyed with me being gone so long." I told her truthfully; sometimes I managed to be nice and truthful at the same time.

We walked back inside and Draco promptly drug me back outside. He was more than annoyed but refrained from saying so as he knew I was playing my own game with Ron and Hermione. I began to wonder if I should confide in Draco about Dumbledore and his schemes. He'd be sympathetic that's certain. He dislikes the three of them as much as I do and I could possibly gain something from it. I couldn't tell him without expecting something in return. It's the Slytherin way.

"What did you want to talk to the mudblood for?" He asked waspishly. I smirked at him. I was amused. He sounded like a jealous lover.

"Dray, I need your help" I christened him with the nickname at that moment and a brief look of surprise and delight flew across his face. One could never be certain what would please Draco, certainly not me.

"I have this crush on someone and I want to buy them a special gift. Hermione suggested a bracelet or necklace. Can you help me?" I smiled in confidence at him. He had exquisite taste and I knew he was the perfect person to help me.

It's really too bad that I have so much Gryffindor blood in my veins. I'd consider getting Dray a collar and putting a liquid Imperius in it to control him. He'd be safer that way. Of course, I'm too nice for that and Sev would never help me brew it. Though I'm fairly sure he would think it was a brilliant idea. I didn't want to harm him, I just didn't want him to harm himself. I had a feeling that he wasn't like his Father even though he acted like him. I knew that when all this played out that the Malfoys would not be in a pretty place and I hated to see Dray suffer. Try as I might, I can't let anyone get hurt no matter what my past is with them. Well, Voldemort would be the exception to that as well as most of the Death Eaters.

By the time I collected my thoughts, Dray had led me into the jewelry store and had several clerks clustered around us. I told them what I wanted and how I wanted several heavy-duty protection charms on them. I originally wanted a ring, because I thought it would be less conspicuous but he already had a ring. The ring in question should have burned a hole in my chest with the amount it was being touched today. Thankfully I only got warm fuzzies from it, and not actual heat.

I finally decided on a neck cuff. It was a pewter color; it had no decoration on it. It was simple, tasteful and beautiful. Just like Sev.

I whispered to one of the clerks that I needed a second neck cuff for Dray, and she smiled and whispered to another clerk to distract him. I fingered the one that Dray had liked the most and pointed it out to the clerk. It was wrapped separately from Sev's and placed alongside it in the bag. I was happy.

Dray spoke up after we left, "You know that you can put potions in jewelry for protection. Severus makes several of them for the apothecary. You could buy one and add it to the cuff."

Bloody brilliant! We headed to the apothecary and I purchased two protection potions while Dray was looking at the jars of scary creatures on the wall. The proprietor showed me how to fill the cuffs with the potion, but did both of them for me since Dray was occupied. It was nice being Harry Potter sometimes.

After we were done we headed back to the castle. I wanted to get these cuffs charmed. I decided that I'd ask Flitwick, Sprout, Dumbledore and McGonagall for help. I knew they were all powerful witches and wizards and their protection charms would be strong.

I sent them all a note and asked them if they would meet me before dinner in the charms classroom to do the charms. I told them I needed the strongest protection charms. I also told them they could add additional charms as long as the purpose was safety. I wanted whoever wore these to be safe as they could be. It took about an hour but both cuffs were fully charmed. I had no idea why all 4 of the Professors were grinning like idiots, I chalked it up to too lemon drops.

Holding them in my hand was amazing, they just radiated with magic. I added my own essence to the cuffs, they'd feel me when they wore them.

Normal POV

Harry went back to his room after finishing his task. Both the cuffs were wrapped in velvet bags and placed in his safe. He sat down at his desk and began to read the books he'd brought from the library. Having only 8 days to learn the key to defeating Voldemort was pressure enough, having to figure out a plan for keeping Sev safe was even more. Time passed and he moved to read on his bed, books spread around him in a chaotic order only he knew.

Severus walked into his rooms disappointed that Harry hadn't been at dinner. Draco was there and so he knew the boys had returned from Hogsmeade safely. At least, he assumed as much. He tapped his ring twice and stepped into Harry's room to find him sprawled on his bed reading. He smiled a secret smile.

Harry looked up and saw Sev in the doorway and grinned. It'd been too long since he'd seen him. He sprang up and raced over to tackle hug his Sev.

Severus sensing what was about to happen braced himself and opened his arms. He felt like he was wearing an overgrown monkey as Harry had jumped on him and wrapped his legs around his waist and was clinging to him like there was no tomorrow.

"Easy little one, I'm not going anywhere." Severus cuddled him close and staggered over to the bed. Tripping over a shoe he stumbled and ended up dropping Harry on the bed and falling over on top of him.

Neither dared breathe nor move. Unbeknownst to them (but knownst to us), both had the had feelings and fears about being in this position. Unfortunately, it was "Merlins Ancient Book of Runes" that made the decision for them. It was digging sharply into Harry's back and it became painful quickly. He squirmed against it, and inadvertently against Severus. Both gasped and Severus fought valiantly to get away but Harry was holding him hostage with his legs still wrapped around him.

Severus' mind was shrieking, 'You pervert! He's a child! He's your student! You are old enough to be his FATHER!'

Harry's mind was shrieking out similar things, yet altogether different, 'I'm not a child! I like him, I don't care that he's older, he makes me feel!'

Harry uncrossed his legs to let Severus go if he wanted, he couldn't hold him here against his will no matter how much he wanted to. He knew Sev didn't feel that way about him.

Severus was startled when the weight around his waist disappeared. He knew then that Harry would never feel for him the same way he felt about him. He was being told to leave.

Harry sighed sadly when Severus stood up. He rolled off to his side and yanked Merlins book out from under him. He cursed at it and threw it across the room. Severus just stared at the strange behaviour, but didn't ask any questions.

"I still haven't found anything useful. The book I just threw looks to be one of the better ones. I can use the runes to summon elements, perhaps for distraction if nothing else. I can also use them to immobilize people. It might be useful for trying to hold Voldie in place while I do the other spells." Harry began talking about the plan to distract himself away from his thoughts of Sev being so close.

Severus was startled when Harry began talking. He'd been lost in his own thoughts. He walked over and retrieved the book of runes, sitting at the table he began to read. Harry picked up book of wandless magic and began reading on his bed once again.

The only sounds in the room for the next several hours were breathing and page turning. At midnight, Severus stood and stretched, Harry watched him covertly with need in his eyes. "You should sleep, you have a potions test tomorrow that I'm sure you haven't studied for and I have papers to grade." When he spoke, his voice was soft with unspoken things and he left the room.

Harry had studied that afternoon upon returning from Hogsmeade. He picked up his notes again and revised for a bit before falling asleep in the midst of the ancient texts.

In the other room, Severus took out his anger at himself on his students' essays. They were all covered in red ink as if a bloody battle had taken place on them. He felt no better afterwards and stumbled off to sleep.

Seekers Who Are Lovers - Chapter 11 – Essence

Harry sat on his bed reading the book on Wandless Magic. It was interesting but the theory was starting to bore him. He decided to try a few simple spells without his wand. He looked around his room and saw the book of Runes on his desk. "Accio Rune Book!" he fairly shouted, unsure how much power it would take. The book in question sailed over to him and landed in his hand. "Wow!" Next he tried to levitate the book. "Wingardium Leviosa" the book floated a few inches off the bed and hovered briefly before falling. "That obviously takes a bit more energy" he mused.

He continued to practice for the next hour. Working through his first and second year charms and spells. Each became easier to control and he felt confident that he wouldn't have problems doing the more difficult spells soon.

As he stood he felt mildly dizzy and swayed toward the bed. 'Remember not to try this on an empty stomach' he chortled softly as he heard a knock on the door. He hissed to the portrait, "Who is it?" the snakes told him that it was the white child. He hissed softly his assent to open the portrait.

Harry smiled as Draco walked into the room. He always looked perfectly pressed. "Good morning!" he called out cheerfully. Draco scowled as he flopped gracefully on the bed. 'Leave it to a Malfoy to look graceful while flopping' he giggled at the thought.

"What's wrong?" he questioned him softly, not certain how he was supposed to act.

"My Father just sent me a note. He said that I couldn't meet you after Christmas. We're going to Ireland for "family business," which makes no sense, we don't have any family there." Draco pouted adorably.

Harry was shocked to say the least, but thrilled nonetheless.

"Aw, Dray, that's ok. I've never been to Ireland. Will you send me a postcard?" Harry was disappointed on one level, he liked Dray the more he got to know him.

Harry crawled up onto the bed next to Draco and hugged him.

Draco was startled by the hug but returned it with enthusiasm. Harry was special and he didn't realize it. The whole world wanted Harry and he was so oblivious. He was an innocent, pure, sweet and good. Draco decided to take advantage of the situation and pulled Harry even closer and started to nuzzle his neck. 'As long as he doesn't reject me, this is ok. I'm ok.' Draco thought to himself.

Harry didn't reject him, but fell even further into the abyss of Draco.

Draco slung a leg over Harry's and pulled him tighter against himself. He began to nip at Harry's neck, licking and biting gently at the soft warm skin. "Harry is this ok?" He questioned softly, breathing into his ear.

Harry shivered as the warm breath cascaded over his ear. "For now, it's ok" he whispered, equally close to Draco's ear. It was ok. He knew that Draco needed to be loved as much as he needed it, though he prayed he wasn't making a mistake.

Draco stilled and forced himself to stop tasting Harry's skin. He didn't want to push him, not when they'd come so far. He continued to just cuddle Harry close, enjoying his warmth and strength. Harry wouldn't hurt him; he would protect him with his life no matter the past. He could trust Harry. Whatever Harry gave, he gave wholeheartedly with no ulterior motives.

Severus stood still in the Darkness watching Harry and Draco on the bed. He hadn't meant to watch. He'd come in this way to see if Harry was still asleep. He didn't want to wake him since the boy got precious little sleep as it was. He didn't mean to stare. He couldn't stop. His heart ached. His entire being ached.

Harry started and wrenched himself from Draco's arms, something was wrong with Sev. "Draco, sorry, I need you to leave now. I've got some things I need to do. We can lunch later?" Harry was impatient and agitated.

Draco stared at Harry, worried that he'd done something wrong. Harry, as if sensing this, soothed him, "No Dray, it's not you, I just need to take care of things."

Draco felt mildly appeased and slid off the bed. He walked over to Harry and reached for him, to hug him goodbye. Harry couldn't stop himself and flinched. Draco saw and ducked his head in shame and left the room.

Harry entered the Darkness to find Sev standing next to him. He reached out to touch him and when Sev backed away from him he knew what was wrong.

"It's not what you think." He started to explain but Severus stopped him with a hand.

"I don't want to know what you in your private time. It's none of my business." Severus spoke stiffly and disappeared.

Harry, being the rule-breaking former Gryffindor charged after Severus. He was not going to be ignored. He thought for a moment to pinpoint where Severus was in his mind and placed himself in front of him.

Severus jumped as Harry appeared in front of him. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"He came to tell me that we wouldn't be meeting after Christmas. Apparently plans have changed." Harry spoke confidently and moved closer to Severus.

"Oh, and I suppose humping your leg was a part of the explanation?" He fairly spat out the words in disgust. Draco had been touching what belonged to him. Draco was touching him in a way HE couldn't even touch Harry. It was disgusting and so damn unfair.

Harry blushed and fidgeted with his hands. "He was upset and I hugged him to let him know that it was ok and he just latched on. I didn't provoke him or ask for it!"

"I know exactly what happened, I was there. I saw the whole thing. You LET him pull you closer, you LET him kiss you, you LET him wrap himself around you. I saw everything!" Severus was furious.

Severus' words lashed across Harry like a whip, tearing into his skin and leaving him to bleed. He became very angry. Anger was not something he relished but at the time it felt very good coursing through his veins.

He yelled at Severus, pushing out all the anger he had. "Excuse me for not being the perfect stoic like you! Excuse me for NEEDING people in my life. Excuse me for wanting to be loved by someone. And finally, EXCUSE ME for falling in love with you!"

His exhaustion overtook him. He had nothing left to give.

As he fell to the floor, he disappeared.

Severus could do nothing but stare at the space he'd been in. 'He loves me? But how can he love me? I'm old and I'm his mean Professor. I'm nothing. I don't deserve him' the thoughts ran rampant in his mind. He didn't know how to find Harry, like Harry always found him. He sat in his rooms nursing a glass of finely aged scotch, previously his only comfort in his cold, dark world. He waited and became lost in his thoughts.

Harry ended up in the Library. He began searching for some charm to allow him to absorb books faster with better retention. A concentration charm mixed with a retention and accelerant would work perfectly. If he couldn't find it, perhaps he'd invent it. He began to feel a bit like Hermione as he thought about creating his own charm. He began pulling charm books off the shelf and searched the indices, stopping to read only when something caught his eye. He was determined to forget what happened with Draco and Severus. He would not allow them to interfere with his purpose.

After a few hours he found the information that would allow him to create his own charm. If he'd known how easy it would be he'd have made charms for all the tricky tasks he'd had in the past. Grinning to himself he to make his charms in parseltongue without his wand. Knowing that he could do this was exhilarating. He felt powerful.

In simple terms, making a charm was as easy as deciding which language you wanted to use (Latin was the norm), assigning some wand movement and adding the words "my will be done." He quickly invented a few simple charms, one to transcribe lectures instead of him taking notes, one to duplicate a book written in a foreign language to the language of his choice and another to have a book read aloud, but only so he could hear. After completing these charms he wondered just how much he could do in parseltongue. He decided to ask the one person who would know the answers.

"Salazar, can you tell me more about what you've done as a parselmouth? Like, have you written in parseltongue, made spells, or anything else like that?" Harry spoke to the empty room and waited.

"Harry my boy, that is an excellent question. You've accomplished a lot this day with your charms and spells. I am especially proud of your use of parseltongue. It's a gift and you should never be ashamed of it. Now, I have done my own spells and charms as well as written my personal memoirs in it. As well, several tomes that I didn't want others to read" Salazar spoke with a quiet dignity, one acquired over time. "Severus would likely enjoy the red book, 'Master Potions' if you want to share it with him feel free. Otherwise, keep it to yourself. I'd rather avoid having my nasty heir Riddle find it."

Several books appeared in front of Harry. Apparently all written in parseltongue, but Harry couldn't tell as they all looked normal to him.

"Harry, have you thought more about the task of destroying him? It will not be easy. We know you can do it but you must ask us for help if you cannot find the answers yourself. You've been caught up in your everyday life and not speaking with us. Godric has been insufferable as a result." Salazar chided Harry gently, with an affection that was surprising.

"Sal, I'm just so overwhelmed. I'm playing this game blindly. I'm pretending to like people I'm angry with, I'm discovering that people I used to hate aren't that bad, and I'm trying to continue being the Golden Boy for the Headmaster. It's exhausting. I'm balanced on this fine edge and it becomes more trying every day. I don't know if I'm enough for all of this." Harry spoke in a resigned tone that further indicated his exhaustion and fears. "At the risk of sounding like a petulant child, why me? Why did all this have to happen to me?"

Salazar sighed and felt his pain. He could only provide him guidance, not the comfort he needed. It was his cross to bear and he'd done an admirable job. He knew that Harry was special and would succeed, once he believed he would. "Harry, you need to have faith that you were not tasked with anything you could not bear. You are the chosen one for reasons we do not know. We only know that you can do this and you will do this. I must leave now, if you need one of the others just ask and we'll be here."

Harry sighed and moved around the Library a bit to stretch. He'd been here for several hours and hadn't eaten yet. He summoned Dobby and asked for lunch, the house-elf as usual was thrilled that Harry Potter needed him and returned quickly with food.

Harry ate and began to think about his mother. Dumbledore believed that it was her love that had reflected the Avada Kedavra curse back onto Voldemort. What nobody had counted on was that he'd taken precautions with his soul, it would not be destroyed a lack of physical body. In order to fully destroy Voldemort, he would need to either capture or destroy his soul along with his physical body. Chuckling to himself, Harry wondered just how much a soul Voldemort actually had left.

Harry asked the Library for more books, "Library, I need books on soul binding, soul bonding, soul retrieval and soul entrapment. If I could also get books on magical artifacts to contain souls as well as any magical tools required to capture a soul"

While he waited, he thought about Severus and decided to charm the potions book that Salazar wrote to show itself to Severus (and only Severus) in English, as well as protect it from being removed from the school. He sent the book to him with a note, "Salazar gave this to me earlier, it's in parseltongue but charmed to show itself in English to you. You cannot remove it from the premises. See if there is anything on soul binding or destruction. – HP"

Severus looked up in shock as a book flew into his room and landed in front of him. He stared at it and then read the note. "Merlin!" was all he could say. He began to wonder how Harry had charmed it as there was no known charm to allow parseltongue translation. If there were, it would be immensely useful and would allow anyone to speak it. He sent a note to Harry asking if he had more books in parseltongue and how he'd charmed them. The note was as impersonal as Harry's had been.

He convinced himself to stay in his room and let Harry alone in the Library. In all honesty, he was terrified of seeing Harry again. Harry had been furious when he'd left and Severus was still peeved at what was now termed "The Draco Incident."

A knock sounded on the door of his potions lab, he called out a terse "Come in" and waited to see which monster was interrupting him on a Sunday afternoon. To his disgust and annoyance, it was the little devil himself, Draco.

"Draco" he spoke smoothly, his voice belied any anger he felt towards the young man.

"Severus, have you seen Harry? I can't find him anywhere and I'm worried about him" Draco was completely sincere and it showed in his voice. It was entirely too bad Severus wasn't interested in caring.

"No, I have no idea where he is. I'm sure if he wanted to be found he would be. Is there anything else you needed or can I go back to enjoying my day without your interruption?" Severus finally let his irritation show and it was startling to Draco.

"Oh, sorry Severus, I just thought you might be worried too. He's been gone all day. None of us have seen him. I even asked the terrible twosome if they knew." Draco squirmed under the scrutiny.

"I'm certain that Mr. Potter is more than capable of taking care of himself. You do recall he's been up against the Dark Lord on more than one occasion, unlike yourself." He fairly snarled at Draco.

By this time, Draco was truly perplexed by the behaviour of his normally mild-mannered Head of House and backed slowly toward the door. "Ookkk, I'll leave now" he stammered when he saw the maniacal look on Severus face.

Once he shut the door, Severus smirked. 'I've still got what it takes to make them pee their pants' he chortled softly to himself.

He was engrossed in the potions book within minutes and forgot about the note he sent to Harry. He wouldn't have noticed the return note, but Harry had somehow made it dance in front of him until it was touched and read. He rolled his eyes in amusement, 'It's a pity he's as good as he is, because it's amazing he accomplishes anything with his childish antics.'

He picked up the wiggling note and read:

"S. I added my ability to read parseltongue to the book and bound it to your magical signature. You are the only one who can read it. Any luck with the potions text? – HP"

Needless to say he was stunned. His Harry was brilliant. Though if you asked him about that thought later, he'd deny it vehemently.

He decided that he had to stop putting off the inevitable and headed up to the Library. He took along his potion book, first charming it to look like "1001 Uses for Bubotuber Pus."

Harry knew that Severus was coming, he loved and hated that he knew so much about the man. He'd nicknamed him "The Man Who Infuriates Me" over the last hour. He thought about leaving or hiding but figured it would only work for so long. He decided he wouldn't be the first one to speak.

Within moments Severus appeared in front of him.

'God the man is bloody gorgeous' Harry sighed wistfully to himself.

'Damn he's beautiful' Severus moaned softly to himself.

Harry pushed a stack of parchment over to Severus, the progress of his day of research. 'I'm not going to speak, I'm not going to speak, I'm not going to speak' he chanted in his head.

Severus stared at the unspeaking man-child in front of him and then sat down. He picked up the parchments and began reading. After a few minutes of silence, he couldn't stand it and had to speak.

"Draco came looking for you earlier. Apparently your lover was missing you." He winced at the words that were NOT what he intended to say.

Harry stood quickly and pushed his chair backwards and it clattered to the floor. His anger mounted quickly, not having been fully drained from the earlier encounter. "You insufferable PRICK!" he screamed at Severus. He climbed over the table and cat crawled across it and stopped dangerously close to Severus' face. He slid his legs over the edge of the table and lithely dropped himself onto Severus' lap, straddling him. "You are the only one I want. You are everything. If you would take off your blinders you'd see that I want nobody but you." He whispered the words of love and devotion to the man underneath him.

Severus stared at the emerald eyes that were so close to him, the pink lips as they formed the words he spoke, and the tongue flicking out and wetting his dry lips. He could feel the weight and warmth of the man that he adored, against all odds.

"Sev, don't push me away. We can be stronger together" the plea bordered on desperate as Harry spoke again.

Fear clutched at Harry's wildly beating heart. He'd put himself out on the limb and was beginning to feel strangled by his emotions and the lack of response from Severus.

Severus knew there were no words that could be said that would express how he really felt. He leaned forward and touched his lips gently to Harry's. Wrapping his arms around the small body in front of him, he pulled Harry closer and deepened the kiss. He felt Harry respond hesitantly then more fervently.

Minutes passed and they still held each other in a death grip. Kisses slowing. The softer kisses of depth and love.

It would be good.

Seekers Who Are Lovers - Chapter 12 – Blind, Dumb, Deaf

Soon it was time for the Holiday break and the majority of the students left. Draco was one of the students that left and Harry was sad to see him go, but also knew that he would need all the uninterrupted time the holidays provided in order to prepare. Draco was also upset at leaving. The more time he spent with Harry, the more he enjoyed him. They didn't have any repeat performances of their cuddle session after Harry had left that day. It was disappointing to both of them for very different reasons.

Harry showed Severus his wandless magic skills, as well as the charms he'd created. Severus began teaching him battle magic without using his wand. He appeared to have a natural affinity for it, which was a blessing. It also further proved that Harry was an exceptional wizard. Harry's magical stores were incredible, in a normal wizard the task of doing wandless magic was taxing. It was something one did for small tasks like summoning spells, but rarely for battle magic. Because of the twin wands, Harry would never be able to do some curses against Voldemort. Harry would have an advantage by being able to perform them with wandless magic.

Severus knew that Voldemort was able to do some wandless magic but it was something that took a lot of strength he didn't have. Voldemort was a powerful wizard normally, but since his resurrection he rarely had full strength. He leeched magical energy off the Death Eaters using the dark mark. It was a clever use of the mark, but also deadly. If a Death Eater displeased Voldemort it was a simple task to siphon off their energy and kill them. It was both fortunate, and unfortunate for wizards that magical energy could not be stored in a human body. In order to store energy one had to store it in magical items like crystals. If Voldemort could store energy, he'd have the capacity to be the most powerful wizard around as a result of the Dark Mark. But, power has a price and he'd need more and more Death Eaters to sustain him since after a time they'd all be drained completely.

Severus continued to pore over the potions text that Salazar had written. Salazar Slytherin was truly a brilliant wizard. His pureblood goals may not have always been understood but his intention was honorable. Protecting the future wizards and witches from extinction.

Dumbledore attempted to find out what Harry was doing on several occasions but Severus was a skilled liar. He was able to give only enough information to appease the Headmaster without telling him anything important. He continued to give off the impression that his relationship, or lack thereof, with Potter was still full of animosity. Despite being his Head of House, he did not have to like the Golden Boy. The less people who knew of their friendship, the safer they all were. Severus may not be a fully trusted member of Voldemorts Inner Circle any longer but his actions were still reported and acted on. The Four told them that Dumbledore was attempting to use Hogwarts to find out what they were doing. He'd also had a meeting with his private order about Harry's strange behaviour and absence from meals and around the castle. He had no Slytherin spies so he was unable to find out inside information.

A few days into the Holiday, Harry received a message from the Four that Dumbledore had gathered his private Order for a meeting. Harry grabbed Severus and they went immediately to listen in.

The private Order didn't outwardly appear to have a name. It was a hodgepodge collection of wizards and witches. The members of this order were:

Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Mundungus Fletcher, Poppy Pomfrey, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, and Minerva McGonagall.

Initially it was assumed that this was a private group of "Potter Watchers" inside Hogwarts, but after a few meetings it seemed something more insidious was going on.

"Welcome everyone. I'm sorry to call on such short notice but I've grown more concerned about Harry in the last few weeks. Severus notified me that there were two Aurors on Potter Watch who were working with Voldemort. I told Severus that I would have them removed but I've decided that isn't the best course of action. I would like to assign two other Aurors to watch them and report back with information on what those two are doing, who they meet, etc. As such, Severus continues to tell me that he cannot stand Harry and that he has little to do with him. I find this preposterous because I've been in Severus' rooms several times and he is not in any of them." Dumbledore paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.

Severus scowled in the Darkness at the Headmaster. He turned to look at Harry who had a similar look of disgust on his face. "Don't worry Sev, I'll help you put up new wards and the Four will keep him out of your rooms. If not, I'll add a room onto my own. He believes I live in the dorms with the rest of the Slytherins." Harry soothed Severus with his words and a brief touch to his hand.

Ron spoke up during the lull. "Hermione and I haven't seen Harry since the holidays started. He's never around. He seems happy when we see him and he still treats us like his good friends. He's stuck up for us during confrontations with other Slytherins. I don't know what he's doing now but he's been acting normally."

Hermione agreed with the statement and added a few of her own, more intelligent (of course) observations. "Harry seems to be more confident since moving into Slytherin. He's shown more talent in his classes and is speaking up more often to answer questions. Even Snape hasn't taken points or made scathing remarks to him. He seems impressed with Harry. Draco still makes snide remarks to him, but they seem to be more friendly."

Dumbledore looked around the table at his Order and smiled. "I wish that I could believe you when you say things are fine with Harry. I do not feel they are. Most times I'm unable to even locate him. I've placed complicated location spells on him and they rarely show me where he is. If they show a location, he is never there when I arrive. I do not like the news that he is doing better in his classes. His level of power should not be exceptional. I made sure when I took him in that his power was blocked. I am afraid that he will defeat Voldemort only to take his place. We must stop that from happening. When Harry kills Voldemort, he will be the next to die. We cannot allow him to live and turn."

Harry was furious and on the edge of reason when it came to hurting the Headmaster. He hissed angrily in parseltongue without realizing it and only stopped when Severus pinched his arm rather painfully. He turned to glare at Severus and rubbed his arm absently.

Dumbledore continued to play chess master and turned to Ron and Hermione. "Ron, I need you to seek out Harry and keep him busy. Ask him to play chess or Quidditch. Talk about girls, I do not care. He must be with you or Hermione as much as possible. The more he is alone the more mischief he can create. Poppy, has he been to the infirmary recently?"

Poppy shook her head, "No, he hasn't been by since school started. He hasn't even been by for sleeping potions. Last year he was in weekly but I haven't seen him at all. He's not playing Quidditch so that eliminates a lot of injuries."

Dumbledore turned his attention on Molly Weasley. "Molly, will you give him this diary for Christmas? It has been charmed to report everything he writes to me." Molly nodded her assent and took the diary and placed it in her robes.

"Arthur and Fletcher, I assume you'll continue to report on Ministry news, Arabella just keep an eye out for anything unusual. Remus, send an owl to Harry and ask to meet up with him to exchange gifts. I want him to confide in you, you are the closest thing to a Father he has now that Sirius is gone." Dumbledore stared pointedly at Remus, knowing how much he disliked this last request.

"Albus, he never writes me. I remind him too much of Sirius and he wants nothing to do with me. Last year I saw him twice, both times at your behest. He hasn't owled me since Sirus died." Remus tried to escape the mandate but failed miserably.

Dumbledore stood and the rest of the members stood as well. He ushered them to the door and put a hand on Remus' arm. "Sit" he pushed him toward a chair and walked the rest of the members out to his office.

He returned in a few minutes and stared down at Remus. "I'm disappointed in you. I've worked very hard to make sure you had a comfortable life since you were a child. I've spoken to the Ministry in your favor, given you a job, given you a house and very often the clothes on your back. I cannot believe you are not willing to work for the safety of this world. I promised you that I would work on getting acceptance for the werewolf community if you would work with me on this situation, you agreed to it. I do not see any of this work that you promised. Harry is dangerous and becoming more so by the day. He must be stopped once Voldemort is dead. We must know what he is planning and when to act on our own behalf." Dumbledore was angry, a sight few saw.

Remus was properly shamefaced and downtrodden. "I'm sorry Sir, I will send an owl as soon as I leave here. I will tell him that I have some mementos from Sirius that he would like. I think he'll meet me then."

Dumbledore nodded and pushed Remus out of the chamber and into his office. "See that you do boy, I'd hate for you to be an outcast of the Wizarding world."

Harry followed after Remus down the staircase into the hallway below. Severus followed after Harry, knowing instinctively what he planned to do.

Severus appeared right behind Remus and made a small noise to alert the werewolf to his presence. "Lupin" he spoke softly, keeping his voice calm but appearing friendly.

Remus looked a bit startled but not surprised that Severus was next to him. Normally his sense of smell would have told him that Severus was nearby but he was distracted from his meeting with Dumbledore. "Snape" he replied evenly, his tone matching Severus'.

"Remus, I was wondering if you'd like a drink? I've got a particularly fine Scotch that we could enjoy." Severus smiled and thought of the muggle story, something about "and the spider said to the fly."

Remus was surprised by the invitation but showed his acceptance with a nod and began following Severus to his room.

Harry walked next to Severus in the Darkness, he wished he could touch him and reached out a hand to place on the small of his back and was taken aback when his palm touched the wool robes. Severus jumped slightly at the touch but kept his gaze trained ahead of him. Harry smiled at his stoic Sev and stroked his back.

The three men reached Severus' rooms and Remus stood a polite distance away while the password was whispered to the portrait. Harry went in first and went to the lab off the side; he would walk out in a few moments acting as if he'd been waiting for Severus to return. It was uncanny how the two acted together, as if they'd practiced this routine before.

Severus took off his outer robes and invited Remus to sit. He started a fire to warm the chilly dungeon room that he hadn't been in for a few days. He poured three drinks and before Remus could comment he called out "Harry" and Harry walked into the room.

Remus jumped up quickly and then sat back down as if he was unsure what to do. Harry smiled at him. It was a smile he reserved only for Severus nowadays, but it used to be a smile that Remus saw frequently when Sirius was alive. Remus smiled tentatively and looked at Severus questioningly.

Severus tapped his ring and the door into Harry's room opened. He gestured for the two for them to go in, Harry went first and Severus brought up the rear closing the portrait behind him. Harry conjured up a chair by the couch in front of the fire and motioned for them to sit.

Remus looked around the room, his eyebrows lifting in question. Severus mouthed that he'd tell him later; he knew they had more important things to discuss.

"Remus, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for ignoring you this last year. I feel guilty about Sirius' death and feel it is my fault. I couldn't stand being around you because I thought you blamed me for letting him get killed. I know you two were close friends and that you lost as much as I did when he died. I'm sorry. I couldn't think outside my own pain." Harry spoke softly and advanced on Remus to sit beside him on the couch.

Remus stared at him and tears filled his eyes, he wanted so badly to reach out and hug Harry but felt it was too soon. Harry solved the problem for him and grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug.

Severus watched the touching scene with a slightly jaded eye. He wasn't sure he liked the werewolf hugging Harry, but knew that the two had more of a father/son relationship than a romantic one, but still he did not like it. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes at Severus. "Jealous?" he questioned laughingly.

Severus straightened in his seat, "No!" he declared in a clearly jealous tone of voice.

Remus watched the two of them with astonishment. "What is going on?"

Harry stood up and went to sit on the arm of Severus' chair, letting his arm drape casually along the older mans shoulders, fingers tracing circles in the fabric. Severus broke the silence, "Remus, we know that Dumbledore is using you."

Remus gaped at the two before him, first at the obvious display of affection and second at the bald pronouncement. He was at a loss for words and hoped that Severus would keep on speaking so he didn't have to.

It was Harry who spoke next, surprising Remus even more. "We want to help you. We know all of his plans and we do not agree. I am not his pawn no matter how much he thinks I am. If you do not want our help, that is fine, but I care about you and do not want to see you blatantly abused like this. If you choose to leave without our help, we will have to Obliviate your memories of this meeting. If you want our help, we will do everything in our power to extricate you from this situation while continuing to provide Dumbledore with the information he requests. He must not know that he is being played."

Harry had grown into a force to be reckoned with. Remus realized now why the Headmaster was so scared of him. He decided then and there that his future would belong to this incredible young man, "I agree. I will take your help and provide everything I can to help you." He spoke with his normal quiet confidence, feeling more secure in the last 10 minutes than he had in the last few years.

Harry slid from the arm of the chair onto Severus' lap and cuddled up under his arm. He continued to speak, "Thank you. As you may have guessed, we know what goes on in these private Order meetings. We were in the meeting with you, though nobody else knew. We know what bargaining chips he's using for you and the Weasleys. We have no real idea why Fletcher, Pomfrey and Figg are in the meetings. I also watch the Order of the Phoenix meetings. First, to answer some questions about this bizarre situation you found yourself in." Harry smiled broadly, knowing that Remus had a lot of questions. "We are still in the dungeons, though it doesn't look like it. I created these rooms when I was resorted. Sev has access to them from his room, but he is the only person who can create the doorway."

Harry waved his hand slightly and his drink floated across the room to him. He sipped contemplatively, waiting for Remus to ask his questions.

Severus decided that he was tired of waiting for the two to speak and he started to explain his position. "Albus has been playing me since I was in school. I became a Death Eater because he asked me to. I wanted to recognition that it would give me, but hesitated when asked to join. Albus found out and convinced me to join. It would be a coup for the Light side to have a spy in Voldemorts ranks. Since then I've been under his thumb and he controls my life. In September, after another sleepless night I discovered that Harry was aware of the manipulations that Albus was capable of. We decided that we wanted the same things in life and chose to begin working together." He spoke matter-of-factly and waited for Harry to pick up the story, giving him the option to reveal as much as he wanted.

Harry nodded his agreement and picked up where Severus had left off. "Shortly after that night I spoke with Dumbledore about my concerns. I convinced him that I wanted to do more for the cause and offered to befriend Malfoy and report back information I gleaned from him and the other Slytherins. He felt they wouldn't trust a Gryffindor, and would keep their secrets closely guarded. He suggested I be resorted since he knew the struggle the Sorting Hat had in my first year. It wanted to place me in Slytherin, but I persuaded it to put me in Gryffindor. It worked out well since I wanted to be resorted but knew I couldn't ask for it. I have continued to act the part and none appear to suspect that I know about their treachery."

Remus was astounded at the levels of deceit that were going around at Hogwarts. He attempted to convey his feelings about the entire situation, but failed miserably. "I .. err .. Look .."

Severus snorted, "Harry seems to have gotten his speaking talents from his father and his friends."

Harry poked him in the stomach and mock-glared at him. "See if I save your sorry arse when Voldemort comes to take you away."

Remus laughed out loud at someone getting away with smarting off to Severus. He was enjoying being here, despite the reason behind the meeting. "Harry, as you know we need to set up several meetings. Albus wants us to be friends again so that I can keep an eye on you. I'm not thrilled about all this but I will do whatever I can."

Harry decided that Remus didn't need more information at this point in time and began to chat casually with him about life. The three talked amiably for several hours before calling it a night. Before Remus left, Harry charmed a piece of parchment to allow Remus to communicate with him whenever he wanted without using owls. When he started to hiss at the parchment Remus stared at him in fascination. He'd never actually heard Harry speak parseltongue and decided it bordered on creepy and intriguing. It gave him goosebumps.

Severus walked Remus to the gates of the school and the continued their casual chat. At the gate, Remus placed a hand on Severus' arm and spoke in a whisper. "Please take care of him. I cannot loose him, he is all I have left."

Severus nodded and touched Remus' hand briefly before speaking, "He is everything to me. I will not let anything happen to him."

Severus turned and walked into the castle in silence. Remus apparated to his cottage and began a long night of thinking about his life.

When Severus returned to Harry's room he was surprised to see the boy not there. He called out to him, "Harry?" Hearing no response, he stopped to clear his thoughts and focused on Harry. He'd been working on his skill at finding Harry in the Darkness. It was something he succeeded at 50 of the time. He often wondered if it was just blind luck instead of skill, but continued to practice anyway. He couldn't pinpoint where Harry was and decided to just leave him be. He went back to his room and continued reading Salazars book of potions.

Harry was actually in the Library looking up information on werewolves and curing lycanthropy. He reached out toward Severus to find him in his room reading. He smiled at his industrious Professor.

Sev, can you look for a cure for lycanthropy in the potion book? Or a way to convert a lycanthrope to an animagus? Harry poked gently at Severus' mind

Harry, can you perhaps choose one topic for me to research? I can't research everything. Furthermore, how the hell are we talking like this and how the hell do you always know where I am and what I'm doing? Severus groused at Harry.

Severus felt more than heard Harry giggle. It was an odd sensation, almost a tickle in his body. He longed to have Harry next to him instead of off somewhere in the castle. It was unnerving just how quickly their relationship had changed. He still marveled each time he was allowed to touch Harry. He thanked whatever Gods existed that he was given a chance to love someone despite his past. He knew he'd give his life for Harry, but he prayed that he wouldn't have to live his life alone.

Harry knew that Severus was frustrated with the quick changes in his powers and their combined abilities. He decided to ask the Four if they could explain the situation better than he could. From what he gathered, from his reading and discussions with the Four, his power was amplified from the Four and it was leaking off into Severus. While this wasn't a bad thing, it could cause Severus magic to behave erratically.

"Salazar, are you around?" he questioned to the empty Library.

Godric appeared before him instead of Salazar. He smiled by way of apology. "Harry, it's good to see you my boy, we haven't spoken nearly enough."

"Godric, Dumbledore mentioned that he had blocked my powers. Is there a way I can find out exactly how he did that and remove the block?" Harry questioned him knowing that in the end, they'd likely need to call Salazar as well as the others.

Godric looked thoughtful. "This explains a lot. You should have been more powerful than you are. We always wondered why you needed so much of our power. We didn't mind giving it, certainly not, but it was curious. You are my Heir and as such you should have fairly exceptional abilities. Let me call the others and we will do a scan and see what we can find."

Harry smirked, it was difficult not to. He sat and continued to read while the others were summoned.

Sev, come to the Library now. Harry commanded Severus.

Severus initially balked at the order but decided it must be important. Harry rarely demanded anything that wasn't important. He tucked his potions book in his robes and appeared next to Harry in the Library.

Harry smiled at Severus and moved closer to him to snag a few kisses before the Four returned. Severus willingly complied and pulled Harry up against his body and let his hands wander down the slim body. Lips seeking each other out, nipping and sucking gently. Their tongues sliding against each other as they tasted and savored the moments. Harry growled softly low in his throat and pressed even closer to Severus, his body climbing the older mans.

A discreet cough interrupted their interlude and they turned with flushed faces to see the Four standing behind them. The women giggled and blushed, and the men adjusted their pants slightly.

Salazar recovered first, "Harry, if what you told us is true then we need to remove the spell. We can keep giving you our magic for long periods of time but the more you use the sooner we won't be able to help. If your magic is indeed blocked, then we can restore it to its normal levels."

Severus turned to Harry, brow raised in a silent query.

"Sev, don't you remember, in the meeting Dumbledore said he blocked my powers. I asked Godric if it was possible and they said it was likely and explained a great deal. Being the Heir of Gryffindor, I should have far more powers than I do. The Four have been supplying me with their magic but they've given me more than they thought they'd need to." Harry finished in a rush. He was eager to have them scan him for any spells.

Salazar stepped forward and used his wand to sweep over Harry's body. It was reminiscent of Madame Pomfrey who used a similar movement to check out illnesses. He explained that the aura around Harry would change to red if there were any abnormal spells on his person, and would turn white if there were none found. An abnormal spell or charm did not necessarily mean it was harmful. Generally, abnormal spells or charms were such that have not been used in long periods of time or were in languages other than Latin. A green aura indicated harmless spells or charms, such as water repelling or heat charms. A black aura would indicate harmful spells such as Imperio. Auras could be combined if there were more than one spell or charm used.

A black, green and red aura floated around Harry's body. All five people gasped in unison at the sight.

Salazar muttered another spell to begin the process of identifying which spells were on Harry.

The first and easiest to be identified was the tracer spell, responsible for the green aura. It was generally considered harmless because it would show where a person was, but it did not allow a person to be retrieved and did not give off specific coordinates. For example, it would say, "Harry is near the library" but would not say, "Harry is in the library in the Magical Creatures aisle nearest the south facing wall."

Salazar believed that the black and red aura were the same spell. It was logical since blocking someone's power was considered harmful and was also an ancient spell. He further explained, "Power blocking was rarely, if ever used. Children often had limiters put on their powers until they reached school age. The difference between blocking and limiting was subtle science and very few knew that there were two similar spells. A limiter spell was akin to a faucet. It has a valve that allows a person to direct the amount of flow coming out of the pipe. There were specific limiter spells for age groups, a six-year-old child would have an age appropriate limiter placed on them if they were regularly having magical bursts. They would still have a magical signature indicative of their power level, but they would have limited access to it. If they focused hard, they could access all of it despite the limiter but it would be draining."

"A power block was just that, a block. It was a spell that had the capacity to turn a person into a squib. The magical signature showed what was given, not what was true. It was as effective as cutting out a piece of the person and removing it from their body. Even if the person focused and tried to use it, they would not be able to it, for them it no longer existed. It could be reversed and the person would have to learn how to use their magic all over again with the new power level." Salazar finished explaining in his slightly clipped but patient tone.

Severus nodded, "Voldemort once blocked a fellow Death Eater's powers after he betrayed Voldemort. He felt it would be a more severe punishment and far more painful than death. The man had to live the rest of his life without magic; his family disowned him as well the Wizarding community shunned him.

Harry bounced impatiently next to Severus and questioned, "How do we remove it?"

Salazar briefly conferred with the others. He wasn't entirely sure of the best way to remove it. He feared that if they removed it, Dumbledore would know for one, and two, that it would cause Harry immense pain. The Four agreed on removing all their power from Harry first, to avoid a magical surge beyond what would happen naturally when his powers were restored. After removing his power, they would remove the spell and immediately cast a placeholder spell. Because the Four had fairly equal magical skills, it was easy for them to split into pairs and perform both tasks.

Harry stood in the center of the room, equidistance from the corners of the room. Each of the Four stood in the corners facing Harry. In a move that made Harry nervous, they all pointed their wands at him.

Rowena and Salazar spoke the first part of the spell, removing the block. "resurrectio totus potestas"

Helga and Godric spoke the second spell, to add in the placeholder. "devito lacuna"

A silver light surrounded Harry, it poured out of his eyes and his mouth. He fell to his knees in a silent scream.

Severus moved toward Harry and was stopped by an invisible force around him.

To Harry, it felt as if he couldn't breathe. The pain slid through his veins like liquid fire. Pervasive and insidious it trilled through his body. His scar split open and blood poured down his face and into his eyes. His vocal cords were nonfunctioning, he couldn't scream to release the pain. It was locked inside of him. He felt his magic surge through him and he fell on his face, his muscles went into spasms as his body was reshaped. He was stretched and pulled within an inch of his life. He swore if he survived, he'd cast the reverse on Dumbledore.

As suddenly as it began, it was over. Harry was left in the middle of the floor a quivering mass of bloody skin. His clothes shredded beyond recognition.

The bubble surrounding him dissolved in a show of shimmering lights and Severus rushed to him, collapsing on his knees by his side. He attempted to pull Harry up on his lap and was rewarded with a terrifying scream from Harry. His skin felt as if it had been burned from the inside out. Severus jerked his hands back and disappeared, reappearing a few moments later with potions in hand. A numbing potion and a calming potion were the first to be poured down Harry's throat. The effect was immediate and Harry stopped the mini-convulsions he was having on the floor. Severus used the edge of his robe to wipe up the blood from Harry's face, and smeared a small amount of a coagulant potion on the scar, as well as a rapid skin healer. The bleeding stopped and the skin rapidly began to knit together. Severus realized that he had tears running down his face, he hated to see Harry hurting like this. He wished he could take some of his pain; he'd already been through more at 17 than most people would their entire lives. He gently touched Harry's skin and saw that he did not react badly and he pulled him slowly up against his chest and wept against his hair.

The Four stood by and watched, helpless to do anything.

Severus finally looked at them and spoke softly, to not disturb Harry. "Thank you. We'll let you know how it goes tomorrow, he needs sleep."

The Four nodded and disappeared.

Severus lifted Harry into his arms and they moved into the Darkness to Harry's bedroom. Severus undressed Harry and attempted to put his pajamas on, which no longer fit. Severus was puzzled and stared at Harry, as he lay naked on the bed. His hair was longer by several inches, coming in waves down the side of his head to his shoulders. His face looked as if it had aged several years. His shoulders and chest had broadened, tapering to a trim waist. He had maintained his Seeker build, but overall his body was stronger and more mature looking. Severus wondered if this was now his true body. It was a powerful body.

Severus found a nightshirt of his own and dressed Harry. He crawled into bed behind Harry and curled up, pulling the younger man against his chest.

They slept.

Seekers Who Are Lovers – Chapter 13 – Halfbreath

Draco spent the days leading up to Christmas moping around the castle in Ireland. His Father had not told him why they were there. Draco suspected that Voldemort was nearby but had no proof. He spent most of his time thinking about his allegiance, or lack thereof. He didn't believe in Dumbledore and yet he didn't believe in Voldemort. As a Malfoy, he had grown up with pride and power of his own. He didn't feel the need to kiss the hem of another to get it. But, at the same time Voldemort had ideas that he supported. Draco wasn't fond of the mudbloods in school and even less pleased when they made it into Slytherin. Pureblood was the way to exist. The part he didn't understand or like was how powerful some muggle-born were, take Harry Potter and Voldemort as the perfect examples. They were in all likelihood two of the three most powerful wizards currently alive. Yet, they were muggle-born. Even Granger was a remarkable witch, not nearly as powerful as himself, of course, but still a force to be reckoned with.

Draco began to wonder what life would be like to serve a Master who was not sick and twisted like Voldemort, or manipulative like Dumbledore. A Master like Harry Potter. He could see himself serving Harry, being his second. He could see overthrowing Voldemort and Dumbledore. Peace in the Wizarding world would be theirs to call.

Draco reveled in these thoughts days on end. He planned, plotted and pined for a world that was his to command. Harry was beautiful enough that he would not mind being his to call. He knew what Voldemort expected of his Death Eaters. He knew the sacrifices his Father had made. He was prepared to make them, but not to Voldemort.

It was in this reverie that he was startled out of to see his Father standing above him.

"Draco, follow me to the library" Lucius commanded.

Draco followed his Father, wondering what turn this day was going to take. He was stunned to see a hideous looking man standing by the fireplace. He knew that this was Voldemort but had no idea just how repulsive the man would be.

His Father bowed low to Voldemort and drug Draco down beside him. Draco ceded to his wishes and bowed low. 'Better play these cards right so you can fulfill your own destiny' his inner voice spoke seductively to him.

"Lucius, I know why you've kept him away from me so long. He is truly a remarkable creature. He is even more beautiful than you were at his age. My my, I must have this one for my own." Voldemorts spoke in a whispery voice.

Draco dared to look into the red eyes of Voldemort and dug his nails into the palm of his hand to keep himself from cringing violently at that face. "My Lord, I live to serve you" he fairly purred and smiled softly. He knew the way to Voldemorts right hand was with perfect subservience and willingness. His Father rarely managed the willingness, but he was better than most and Voldemort tolerated his lapses.

When Voldemort looked at him in surprise, Draco smirked internally, 'Take that you slimy bastard.'

"My child" began Voldemort, "How is your relationship with Harry Potter? Do you think that you are close enough to him to convince him that his allegiances are aligned with the losing side? I no longer want to kill him. His death would be a waste of a good Wizard; a Wizard I would much rather have on my side." Voldemort looked particularly pleased with the idea of Harry Potter being at his side.

"My Lord, we have become very close." Draco purred at the word 'very' knowing that both men would understand. Draco debated on elaborating the story, but felt too much information was never a good thing. He continued with a slight smirk on his face, "His powers have increased since school started. He's been holding back and once he was resorted he decided to show his true abilities. Dumbledore forced him to resort him, he confided in me that it was to spy on the Slytherins and report information back to Dumbledore."

Voldemort was barely able to restrain the grin that threatened to spread across his face at the news. "My child, you are doing wonderful. I will let you continue to have your way with him. You will give your reports to your Father and we will meet again someday. When we do, you will bring young Harry Potter with you and together you will take your rightful places beside me. I will not mark you, for I do not want any suspicion placed on your actions. You will do whatever is necessary to secure his affections for you." Voldemort rubbed his scaly hands together in anticipation and glee at the day that Dumbledore would fall at the hands of Harry Potter.

"Lucius, I expect full disclosure of your conversations with young Draco. Do not disappoint me, your position is perilous at best." Voldemort hissed menacingly at Lucius and was thrilled to see him cringe.

Voldemort and Lucius left soon afterwards, once again leaving Draco alone.

The rest of the Holidays were to be unmemorable, Lucius would glare at Draco for usurping his position but would not dare do anything about it for fear of retribution from his Master. Draco would continue to make plans for convincing Harry that he needed to be his own Master and get rid of Voldemort. They would be glorious plans and Draco would revel in each and every one of them.

Back at Hogwarts, Christmas Eve.

Harry woke slowly, fighting his way out of the web of sleep that held him tight. Everything felt different, he felt different. He tried to roll over only to find himself trapped in Sev's arms. He smiled and wriggled even closer, relishing the closeness. He loved being in Sev's arms; it was the one place he truly felt at home. He wondered briefly why Sev was in his bed, he wasn't complaining but Sev never slept with him. He decided it didn't matter and fell back asleep.

Severus woke next and pulled Harry even closer, breathing in his scent. He nuzzled that sweet spot behind his ear, warm breath teasing Harry's ear and Harry squirmed against him.

"How do you feel?" questioned Severus, tilting Harry's face up to look at him.

"Like I was plugged into a toaster" Harry retorted.

Severus looked at him like he was insane, which wouldn't be too far from the truth. "A toaster?"

Harry giggled and flung a leg over Severus and drug in him closer. "A muggle device for toasting bread. It runs on electricity"

Severus shook his head and pushed Harry onto his back, rolling gently on top of the younger man. He grasped his arms and pushed them over Harry's head and held them there, Harry was effectively pinned below him. He smirked.

Harry grinned slyly up at him, knowing just how easy it would be to get out of this situation.

As if knowing that something good was about the happen, a loud banging began on the portrait outside Harry's room.

Harry hissed at the snakes for a report on who it was. The snakes wishing they were real so they could bite the offender hissed back obligingly that it was Blaise Zambini and he held two letters.

Severus rolled off of Harry and went into the Darkness while Harry answered the door.

Blaise started to step into the room but Harry put a hand out to stop him. "What do you want Blaise?" he was curt, but not rude.

Blaise stared at Harry in awe. "What the hell happened to you Harry?" he exclaimed. If anyone else had been watching they'd have seen the slight glazed look overcome his face, lust was powerful.

Harry merely blinked and stated, "Growth spurt. What do you want?" he was getting impatient and it showed in his tone.

Blaise blindly shoved the letters at him, barely taking his eyes off the Adonis in front of him. Harry smiled sweetly and turned Blaise around and slammed the portrait shut. He quickly apologized to the snakes over the indignant hissing that came from being slammed against the wall.

Harry stared at the first sealed parchment in his hand. The silver dragon seal on the back clearly identified it as being from Draco. He smiled and slid a finger under it t open it. As he read, Severus stepped out of the Darkness and walked behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Dearest Harry,

I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sorry it isn't a postcard but I haven't left the castle since I arrived. I've been thinking about you, well, us quite a lot. I have much to say when I return. I will be back the day before school starts, I can't wait to give you your gift. I had an interesting meeting today, I'll be sure to tell you all about it when I return. Lets just say that for now, I've met someone you've met several times before. He sends his regards and my Father is quite upset at how taken he was with me. Needless to say, it made my day. Please don't respond to this, I'll see you soon enough.

Always,

D.M

Severus let out a rush of air as he read over Harry's shoulder. "Well, he's finally met Voldemort. I'm sure things will get interesting when he returns. Draco enjoying Lucius' displeasure is surprising."

Harry nodded and spoke carefully, "You don't know Draco very well, granted, he was told to befriend me but I don't believe he does much that he doesn't want to do. He does not like his Father at all. He feels about his Father the way I feel about Dumbledore."

Severus gave Harry an appraising look before speaking. "Be careful. Now, we need to discuss how to explain your growth spurt. You look quite different than you did before school let out for the holidays. Granted, we haven't seen many people since then so perhaps the lie will work. Dumbledore won't believe it for a minute. Tonight is the Christmas Eve feast, which we need to attend. As good a time as any to show everyone what you look like."

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and thought for a few moments. "Are there are potions which would allow someone to grow? We all know I've been small forever, in part due to never eating properly and getting exercise as a child. Couldn't you have made me a potion to allow me to attain my natural size?"

Severus grinned, "Little one, you have your moments of brilliance. It's simple to brew, you could say you found the recipe and brewed it yourself. I'll find the recipe and you can memorize it in case you are questioned."

Harry nodded and smiled. He picked up the second letter and smiled as he opened it.

Dear Harry,

Thank you for inviting me to visit on Christmas. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. I'll see you at lunchtime in the Great Hall since I do not know where your room is.

Remus

Severus smiled and returned to his rooms and Harry attempted to dress himself. He quickly realized that none of his clothes fit.

Sev, none of my clothes fit! I need to run to Hogsmeade and get new robes. In the meantime, can I borrow some of your clothes? Harry smiled at the thought of wearing Sev all day.

Severus chuckled at the sentiment and gathered up clothing and took it to Harry. "Don't spend too much time there, you've a lot to do today."

Harry nodded and dressed quickly before leaving for Hogsmeade. Arriving within moments, he walked out of the alley and stepped into Madame Malkins. He was quickly rushed by several young witches and amidst their chatter he groaned softly. Madame Malkins assistant pushed through the young girls and tsk'd at them to leave the young man alone. He was taken into the back and measured for his new clothes. He chose robes in dark green, black and a charcoal gray. He filled out the draft to have the money removed from his Gringott's account and left the store. All he encountered accepted his explanation for his growth spurt. Apparently, it wasn't unusual for a young wizard to find the potion and try it when they were not satisfied with nature.

He stopped at the apothecary and looked for any rare potion ingredients he could buy for Sev, finding none he continued on his way. He stopped at the pet store and hissed gently at the snakes; they often had good information to share. Today was such a day. A Basilisk egg had been purchased and was awaiting pickup. The snakes had no idea who would be picking it up, nor who purchased it but the information was still interesting. Harry dreaded the fact that there was going to be a Basilisk loose. He absently rubbed at his arm where the Basilisk had struck him in his second year. Realizing he hadn't purchased gifts for Ron and Hermione he made a few stops at Honeydukes and a small bookshop. He wouldn't get them anything fancy, just enough to keep them believing he was still their "Golden Boy" He had no idea what to get Remus and searched several obscure stores and finally found a leather bound journal. It was special in the fact that it was similar to a pensieve and it had an extensive array of protection charms on it to keep out preying eyes.

Deciding he'd had enough of the little village, he left for home.

He spent the day testing his new magic levels with and without his wand. He tried simple spells and more complicated ones. He taught himself a few advanced concealment charms as well as an invisibility charm. He pored through the charms books from the Library and memorized any that sounded useful. One in particular caught his eye, it was a spell that you cast on yourself to triple the power of the spell you cast. It took more strength to do it, but could be a powerful tool if used correctly. He realized that if this was used with any of the Unforgivables, the results could be even more deadly. Using it with the Killing Curse would make death instantaneous. With the Imperius curse it would make it near impossible to throw off and the commands could be even more deadly. The use of it with Cruciatus was terrifying to Harry. He knew how painful it was normally and how much time under it would cause someone to go insane, the Longbottoms were a perfect example of that, but with this even one hit for a few seconds could be damaging.

He visited the Four to let them know everything went well with the spells. He showed them what he practiced earlier and told them of the new charms and spells he was learning. The Four made the decision to perform a knowledge transfer spell on him. It would be one of the last gifts they would bestow on him. Once he had their knowledge, there was little left for them to give him. He no longer needed their power as he had more than enough of his own. When they began passing him their knowledge, it felt as if a cold liquid was moving through his brain each time it was used. It was not a pleasant feeling but the results were well worth the chilling pain.

The knowledge transfer wasn't a complete transfer. He didn't get their memories, or even their experiences. He only received their knowledge of Hogwarts (including the Ward designs) and their knowledge of Magic.

The most powerful went first; in this case it was Salazar. He transferred his knowledge and combined with Harry's knowledge it was formidable, to say the least. Each of the remaining Four passed on their knowledge and the transfers became smaller and smaller. Each of the Four had specific areas of expertise, so those were the largest portions of the transfer. General magic knowledge was almost equal in all of them. The reason for transferring in this fashion eliminated any duplicate knowledge. It was pointless to transfer what was already in the brain. A good witch or wizard never used magic they didn't need to expend. It was wasteful and draining.

Harry was exhausted after the ordeal and his head ached fiercely. He was reminded of when Dudley would drink his ice drinks too quickly and would clutch at his head exclaiming "Brain Freeze!" Of course, Dudley ate or drank everything quickly but this always amused Harry.

He stumbled into his room several hours after he had left and crashed on his bed. He slept for several hours, allowing all the new information to assimilate in his brain and become second nature.

Severus was preparing lesson plans and grading pre-Holiday essays when Dumbledore called him from the fireplace to come have tea. He grumbled along the way but knew there was no escaping it.

"Severus my boy, how are you today? You look well rested." Dumbledore cheerfully spoke at Severus from behind his desk.

Severus smiled wanly and declined the lemon drop when it was offered, while accepting the tea. "That damn boy did it again. He broke into my lab and made a potion last night. I don't know what possessed him! He found a growth potion and decided to mess with nature. Fortunately for him he brewed it correctly and suffered no ill effects, but damnit Albus, you have to do something about him. He still continues to flaunt his popularity and thinks he's above the rules." Severus complained bitterly.

"Severus, you are his Head of House, punish him as you see fit. I do not think that brewing a growth potion is cause for great alarm. He was always a small child; you can't blame him for wanting to look like his peers and not one of the first years." Albus chuckled at his own joke. "Besides, you should spend more time trying to get to know him. You two could be friends. It's time for you to put this animosity behind you, you are fighting for the same side."

Severus sighed in exasperation.

"Severus, what have you been doing this holiday? We haven't seen you, or Harry for that matter, in the Hall for meals. I've been to your rooms several times and not found you there. Where have you been hiding?" Albus looked over the edge of his spectacles and blinked, waiting.

Severus waved his hand dismissively, "Oh you know, here and there. I've been tutoring Potter on Defense and we've been using the old Defense classroom in the dungeon. I've also been doing research. The last trip I made to Diagon Alley, I found an old potions journal and have been reading it."

Albus nodded, "I do appreciate you helping young Harry, he is in great need of your knowledge. He has a large task ahead of him, defeating Voldemort. Speaking of, have you had any news recently?"

Severus snorted, "Albus, I do not know why you and the rest of the Wizarding world insist that he is the saviour. He's a child; he's always been a child. You wouldn't put this task on Granger of Weasley, why him? And no, I haven't felt anything from the mark lately. Perhaps he's taking a vacation as well." Severus smiled unexpectedly at the image of Voldemort in a muggle Santa Suit.

"My dear son, you know why he must be the one to defeat Voldemort he is the only one capable. He is the prophesied one. Not Granger, and not Weasley. For that matter, not you nor I." Albus sighed impatiently.

Severus cringed internally at being called "son" but did not show it outwardly. He'd always known that Albus was manipulative, but the more he learned the more frightened he became for his and Harry's safety. Granted, Harry was powerful enough to protect them, but it was not a safe place for him, not that it ever really was.

"Well now, it's almost time to get ready for the feast tonight. I expect you to be there. If you see Harry, insist on his attendance as well. I've been unable to find him." Albus smiled charmingly, the kind old grandfather.

Severus took his leave and returned to the dungeons. He wondered what would happen when the curtains closed on the final show. Who would be left to take their bow?

Harry was still sleeping when Severus came into the room an hour after his meeting with Dumbledore. He smiled at the innocence on Harry's face as he slept. He really did look like an angel, perhaps a fallen angel. No angel would have been through what Harry went through on a daily basis. He kneeled next to the bed and gently pushed the hair out of Harry's eyes and stroked a hand down his cheek. "Wake up love, it's time for us to go to the feast." He spoke softly to not startle him.

Harry's eyes fluttered and a small sweet smile curved on his face and he leaned into the touch. "Hi Sev" he whispered.

Harry stretched and yawned. He started to sit up and whimpered quietly when his headache surged and he dropped back down on the bed. Severus stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "Head hurts" was all Harry needed to say before Severus rushed out of the room to get a headache potion. Harry swallowed the contents of the bottle quickly and closed his eyes for a few minutes. Severus waited patiently on the side of the bed, his hand gently stroking Harry's hip.

Severus stood and got out Harry's robes for the Feast, a quick charm to remove the wrinkles and it was ready to wear. He set out the rest of his clothes on the bed and puttered around the room, cleaning up the piles of books. After a few minutes he checked on Harry to see large green eyes watching him with a smile on his face. Severus rolled his eyes and waved a hand at the clothes. "Get dressed" Severus muttered and left the room.

Harry dressed and went into the Slytherin common room to see if there were any other students ready to go. Seeing Blaise about ready to walk out, he joined him and the two went to the Great Hall. They made a striking pair, both tall and good-looking in their dress robes. At the Great Hall, they paused a moment to straighten their robes and then Harry waved a hand to throw open the doors. Everyone inside turned to look and watched the pair walk inside and sit at the table. Since there were so few people during the Holiday, one table was all that was needed; the houses and teachers sat together. Harry sat across from Severus and glared at him, as was expected.

Dumbledore spoke a few meaningless words and the food appeared on the table. Harry began to eat while carefully sliding a foot up against Severus' leg. Severus jumped slightly in his seat but continued eating. Several of the students commented on his new look and he responded with the same answer he gave Blaise earlier in the day, "Growth spurt" and most accepted it. Severus snorted when he heard and muttered something about a potion doing what nature would never do. Fortunately most didn't hear him, Harry sent a mental smirk his way and slid his foot higher up Severus' leg.

Harry informed Dumbledore that Remus would be visiting the school tomorrow and that Draco was returning the day before school started. He casually mentioned that Draco had met some interesting people during his Holiday. Dumbledore was pleased at the information and pressed for more details in his normal round about riddles, but Harry didn't budge. He hadn't planned to tell him anything but needed to assuage the Headmasters concerns about him going astray. Dinner finished with Harry behaving himself and Severus ignoring him, as was expected.

Once safely ensconced in Harry's rooms, Severus verbally attacked him for his stupidity and carelessness. Harry simply shrugged and removed his dress robes. "If I tell him things like that he'll be happy with me, a happy Dumbledore is a Dumbledore who ceases his snooping." Harry explained mildly contrite, he didn't appreciate being yelled at.

"Sev, do you want to go down into the Chamber tonight and look around? Salazar mentioned there being some items hidden down there. He didn't tell me where they were, that if I was meant to find them I would." Harry spoke indirectly at Severus while enlarging his old robes.

"Fine" was the short response from Severus as he went to change into older robes.

They met up in the Darkness and then proceeded to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Decided to avoid her, they stuck to the Darkness and Harry hissed at the sink and it opened up before them. Harry jumped in first and slid down to the bottom, he scooted out of the way quickly before Severus landed on him.

With Severus by his side they walked and Harry explained about the Chamber and told the story of his second year. He was sure Severus had only heard part of the story, the part where Harry was out of bed after curfew or some other nonsense.

The bones of the Basilisk were all that remained and Harry shivered when he realized just how large it was. Severus stared in disbelief that Harry had defeated it with little more than quick wits and a sword. Severus wandered around looking in the numerous tunnels and Harry walked opposite of him, hissing softly hoping that something would respond.

Severus never realized how sensual parseltongue could sound when it wasn't spoken by a half-man like Voldemort. He continued walking around the Chamber and wondered what the hell Salazar had been thinking when he built it.

Harry stood in front of the opening where the Basilisk came out, he hissed softly "open" and to his surprise and delight it slid open. He climbed up inside and looked around, pulling out his wand he murmured Lumos and the room was filled with a blue glow. Severus followed him in and also lit his wand, though it lit green. The two colors mixed together and the room was cast in an eerie blue green shade. They looked around and realized it led back further into the ground and they began to walk. Harry would hiss every so often in case he missed something.

About 50 feet back they entered a small round room. It was about 10 feet tall and 20 feet wide. There were no distinguishing marks on the walls to indicate storage or doors, nothing.

Harry and Severus walked around the room, feeling the walls, knocking on them and pushing on them. None budged. After awhile, Harry plopped down in the middle of the room and sighed. "I don't think this is the right room." He lowered himself onto the floor so that he was looking up at the ceiling. He saw a pair of glittering green jewels embedded in the ceiling. "Hey Sev, look up!" he cried out. Harry scrambled to his feet and pointed his wand at the eyes and hissed "Salazar Slytherin" and within moments the room began to split in two. It resembled a cracked egg once completed and there was an opening at the back.

Harry grabbed Severus by the hand and they stepped into the tunnel. Once inside, the room began to shut itself, locking them in the tunnel. Severus whirled around in a panic and started chanting various spells to get the doors to stay open but none worked. Harry pulled on his arm and brought him further into the tunnel, calming him with his touch and serenity.

Harry hissed "Lumos" in parseltongue and with each step they took into the tunnel torches lit illuminating the walkway in front of them. Harry smiled and noticed that they were now in what looked like the Slytherin Common Room, minus the furniture.

Harry noticed a spiral staircase, similar to the one leading to Dumbledores office. The difference was that it was in the shape of a serpent, of course, and not a phoenix. He walked up to it and stood looking in the emerald eyes and it began to move. He called to Severus to join him and they stepped onto the stairs and rode to the top. Stepping off the stairs he stared slack jawed at the room before him. Severus raced ahead when he saw bookshelves and began running his fingers over the spines in reverence. Harry laughed at his loves eagerness. It was time like this that Harry forgot Severus was 20 years old than him. It was times like this that Harry cherished, seeing his face so happy and relaxed.

It appeared they'd found the mother lode, Salazar Slytherins private quarters. It was a sight to behold; the rooms were done in varying shades of green and blood red. A striking combination that Harry suspected came from the decorating influence of both Godric and Salazar. Stepping into the office he saw a display case with a gleaming silver sword inside. The twin to Godric Gryffindors sword, the very one Harry had pulled out of the Sorting Hat in his second year.

There was a potions lab, a large luxurious bathroom with dressing room attached to a large bedroom, a small kitchen with dining area and the aforementioned library and office.

Noticing the Hogwarts crest on an otherwise empty wall, Harry walked over to it and placed his palm on the Slytherin logo and a door opened beneath it. Stepping out he realized he was near the statue of the one-eyed witch. He'd always wondered how one left the Chamber without using a Phoenix to fly out. It made sense that Salazar would combine his living quarters to the entrance of the Chamber. He looked behind him and pondered how to get back into the room now that the door had closed behind him. He closed his eyes and searched his memories. He pulled out his wand and tapped on the stones in front of him in a pattern similar to that used to access Diagon Alley. The door opened in front of him and a very panicked Potions Professor greeted him.

"HARRY!" yelled Severus. "Where the hell did you go and why didn't you tell you were leaving!"

"Sev, it's ok, look at this." Harry repeated what he'd done to get into the hallway and then showed Severus how to get back in.

"Harry, how do you keep finding these things? Is it blind luck or do you know more than you are telling me?" Severus questioned him gently, knowing something had changed but uncertain about what it was.

"Oh I forgot to tell you!" Harry began excitedly, "The Four did a knowledge transfer earlier which is why I was sleeping and had the headache. I have the accumulated, non-repetitive knowledge of Magic from the Four!"

Harry bounced over to Severus and wrapped his arms around. Severus pulled the squirming Harry Potter closer.

Severus felt jealousy tug inside him, he knew Harry was powerful and had known for a long time that he would always be more powerful, but it was upsetting when he grew by leaps and bounds every day. He pushed the jealousy back and tried to focus on the joy that Harry exuded.

"Voldemort doesn't stand a chance against us Sev, we'll get him for good this time." Harry nuzzled Severus' cheek as he spoke, his words muffled but distinct to Severus' ears.

"Harry, what is this "we" stuff, you'll be the one fighting. It will always come down to you. I'll be supporting you, but the fight is yours. You have the knowledge, I'm just the greasy Potions Professor." Severus tried to speak blithely but the underlying jealousy was difficult to mask

"Sev, you are the reason I am willing to continue fighting. I do this for you. I do this so that you won't have to live this nightmare any longer. I don't care about me. My destiny was to remove Voldemort from this world for the good of the Wizarding world. It was not to live happily every after. My destiny is to give you the life you've long been denied." Harry spoke to Severus like a parent would speak to an errant child. A mixture of love, devotion and faint chiding filled his words.

Severus stared at Harry as if he'd grown a second head. 'He doesn't feel a happy life is part of his destiny?' the idea was astounding but he could understand why Harry felt that way. 'The boy has never had happiness, his parents killed, his horrible relatives, and Voldemort all rolled into his life. Even Hogwarts has never been a truly happy place for him.'

His response was only to squeeze Harry closer as if to prevent the darkness from seeping into Harry.

"C'mon Harry, let's get some sleep. It's been a long day for you with the knowledge transfer and Remus will be coming to visit tomorrow for Christmas." Severus murmured softly to Harry.

"Yes Sir" pouted Harry as they fell into the Darkness to their separate rooms.

Sleep came easily for the two men, both lost in their own dreams.

Seekers Who Are Lovers – Chapter 14 – La Mer

Upon returning to their rooms, Severus and Harry were overtaken by pain. One felt the pain in his forearm and the other from the scar on his forehead. Voldemort was not going to allow the holiday to pass in peace. Quickly Severus called Dumbledore by fire to inform him that he was leaving and then rushed into Harry's room with several potions.

Harry met him at the door clutching his head. He also had a small velvet bag in his hand. "Sev, this was to wait until tomorrow but I want you to have it for tonight." He whimpered softly through his pain.

Voldemort had started torturing each Death Eater as they arrived.

Severus took the bag and opened it. He gasped as he pulled out the neck cuff. He was completely astonished that Harry had done for him the same thing he had done for Harry.

Harry pulled it out of his hands and wrapped it around Severus' neck and shut the clasp with a whispered locking charm only could undo. He kissed him softly and nudged him to the door.

"Go. Be prepared, each Death Eater is being hit with Cruciatus as they enter. You may need to fake it." Harry frowned quickly but replaced it with a sweet smile.

Severus nodded and entered the Darkness to the apparation point outside the school walls. When he arrived, he was not the last to arrive, Lucius was still missing and Voldemort did not use cruciatus on his. He merely smiled and beckoned Severus to come closer.

Severus was immediately wary and closed his face off from any emotion. He glided over to kneel at Voldemorts feet, touching his lips to the hem of his robe. Voldemort touched a pale hand to Severus' dark head. "Come and sit beside me, let us talk."

His words were honey and Severus felt compelled to join him. He rose, his knees creaking and Voldemort smiled at this small sign of age and imperfection. Severus moved to his side and sat, face turned toward his Master in adoration. He briefly wondered if Voldemort had him under a spell, he was not normally anxious to be so close.

Voldemort continued staring at the raven man in front of him, while waiting for the straggling Death Eaters to arrive. Severus felt completely safe and protected as he waited at the side of Voldemort. This was not a normal place for him and he planned to use it to his advantage. His Master was in a good mood tonight and would only hurt him if he was displeased with him. Severus jumped in his seat when Lucius walked in with Draco at his side. Lucius shot him a look of contemptuous anger when he saw who was sitting at the right hand of Voldemort that evening.

Severus felt a small frisson of fear in his stomach. 'Please not Draco' he whispered to himself. He was jealous of the boy, namely because he knew he only loved beautiful people like Harry Potter, not ugly greasy Potions Professors. He was also jealous because he had also touched his property. He was not the type to call people property but his feelings toward Harry were unusual. His jealousy did not get in the way of his desire to see Draco safe. He stiffened his spine and redrew the mask around his face, careful to remain impassive.

Voldemort was pleased to see the two men arrive. He gleefully shouted "Crucio!" at Lucius and watched how Draco responded. To say he was pleased when Draco did not react, except for the tiny hint of a smirk was an understatement. This boy would be his and they would rule. He released the curse and beckoned Draco to come forward. He motioned Draco to sit on Severus' lap.

Draco smiled beatifically at Severus and wrapped himself around the older mans body. His fingers began toying with the neck cuff. He knew it was there and that was the only reason he could see it, or feel it. Severus stiffened under his ministrations when he realized what Draco was doing.

"Severus my child, do you enjoy young Draco sitting on your lap?" Voldemort questioned his tone gentle but his mouth curled in a manipulative smile.

Severus looked at Draco before placing two fingers under his chin and bringing the pale face toward his own. "Yes My Lord. He is truly exquisite." Severus whispered these last words but Voldemort had no trouble hearing them.

Draco continued to play with the neck cuff, to others it simply looked as if he were playing with Severus' hair. Severus shivered slightly under the touch and longed for Harry. He sill wasn't sure of Draco and this didn't help matters.

Voldemort looked at Draco and smiled fondly. "Tell me Draco, have you heard from Harry?" his question was an unspoken dare.

Draco smiled a secret smile and nodded, "Yes, he most anxious for my return."

Severus gripped Draco's side as he spoke, not wanting to believe him. Draco turned a sharp eye toward Severus before looking at Voldemort.

Voldemort looked at the pair, one so fair and the other so dark. "Severus, I am giving the boy to you to prepare. You are a most loyal servant and have never sought my power, unlike others." He then glared pointedly at Lucius still sprawled on the floor. "I trust you will take care of him. Teach him everything. Perhaps when young Harry joins me I will give him to you as a reward for your loyalty." Voldemort smiled serenely at the idea of The-Boy-Who-Lived sitting at his side. "Take Draco with you tonight. I want you to be present when he sees Harry again. I also want you to pay special attention to the boy, make him trust you. You'll have a future if you do." Voldemort continued while stroking Nagini who had curled up next to him. "You may leave now."

Severus nodded and gently pushed Draco off his lap and stood. Placing his arm around Draco they walked outside. "Draco, since you can't apparate you'll need to hold onto me." Severus was impatient to return home to Harry.

The two walked and then apparated in silence, they had arrived at the gates of Hogwarts before Draco spoke. "You don't need to gain his trust do you, you are lovers." His voice was quiet but full of meaning.

Severus stopped and looked at Draco, "Yes, I'll ask you to keep it quiet for Harry's sake. I do not care about my own life, only his." Severus paused and continued, "I expect you'll tell us both of your plans. As well, Harry has changed a bit since the holidays began, do not be surprised."

Draco stared at him for a moment and then nodded his assent. The two continued their walk in silence.

They went straight to the dungeons, where Severus has ascertained Harry to be after reaching out to him through their link. The portrait outside Harry's room hissed and then opened without a word from either of them.

Severus was surprised when Harry glared him as he entered the room. He had no idea what was wrong. Draco entered behind him and received a similar look.

"Harry?" questioned Severus.

"Did you forget I see everything?" Harry spat out bitterly.

Severus sighed and knew exactly what he meant. "Harry, we all play our games, you know this as well as I do."

Draco continued to stare at Harry, he felt as if he'd never seen him before. Severus' warning was truly inadequate. He decided to move closer to Harry and start his explanations.

Harry backed away as he came closer, his anger apparent though the underlying emotion was wariness. He feared it was all a trick, a game to Severus, nothing but a one-way ticket to Voldemorts side. Part of him felt it was irrational but the looks on their faces earlier made a part of him believe.

Harry spoke after a few moments, "Please leave. I no longer want you here." He waved his hand and the ring on Severus' finger uncoiled and hissed as it flew through the air and landed in Harry's outstretched palm. He hissed again and the portrait opened. He stared at them and will them away.

Both men sighed and decided to leave and let him work through this alone.

Severus felt tears in his eyes at the loss of the ring. It was a symbol of Harry's trust and now it was gone, 10 minutes changed his life. He gripped Draco's elbow and pulled him out of the room and then down the corridor to his quarters.

Nearly shoving Draco into his room did little to assuage his frustration. It was risky bringing a student into his quarters but he had no choice. He also knew that Harry could watch them from the Darkness he would be none the wiser.

"Draco, first you need to realize that I love Harry and will do everything in my power to protect him. Voldemort may have 'given' you to me but that does not mean I must take you. I will ask you only once to drop whatever feelings you have for Harry right now. Unless he tells me different, or he no longer wants to be a part of my life he is off limits to you. Do you understand?" Severus was shaking, partially in rage and of fear.

Draco nodded, stunned at this side of his teacher. His teacher was someone he'd always trusted. He was fair to his 'children' of Slytherin House and Draco knew that he would protect any one of them; to hear him say it about someone he long thought his teacher hated was shocking to say the least.

Severus continued, "I will teach you the Dark Arts but everything you are taught, Harry will be taught. I have no desire to do this but neither am I interested in getting myself killed. I do not trust you with my life or with Harry's. I do not know who you are true to but we have been put in this situation and we will make the best of it."

Draco nodded once again and when he spoke, he shocked Severus. "I am true to Harry. I will get on my knees and bow before him professing my allegiance. For him and only him I will give my life. I will use Voldemort to get what is needed to kill him, if I cannot do it myself, I will die trying to help you and Harry."

Severus gasped as he realized what Draco was saying. "Have you told Harry?"

"No, I had planned to do that when I returned. I've done nothing but make plans since I left the school." Draco was supremely confident in his words and stature.

Severus sat on the couch in stunned silence for a few moments and then spoke, startling Draco. "Harry, why don't you come talk to us. We need to discuss this."

Draco looked at Severus as if he were insane.

Harry stepped out of the Darkness, appearing out of nowhere. His glare was not nearly as fierce as before, the rough edges were missing after hearing what Severus and Draco had said.

Draco gasped and stared, "What the hell?" he finally managed to sputter.

Harry turned a baleful gaze toward Draco, "Nothing to concern you've with" was all he said. He walked over to Severus and kneeled in front of him. He was the picture of subservience, prostrating himself before the one he loved. Bowing his head, he tried to speak. The words refused to come and he only stuttered.

Sensing his misery, Severus reached for him and pulled him up onto his lap. Harry was on the verge of tears, but carefully reined them in as Severus rocked him gently whispering soothing words of love and forgiveness.

Draco felt the stirrings of jealousy and desire as he watched the two men he trusted with his life. They were beautiful together. Making a decision, he quickly moved to kneel next to Severus on the couch. Severus watching him carefully and realizing his intent opened an arm toward him. Draco tumbled into the warm bodies before him.

Harry stiffened as he felt Draco but remembered the warm feelings he had before Draco left. He shifted to pull Draco closer.

The three men reveled in the feeling of being so close physically and emotionally. It was a pivotal moment in their relationship. A moment they would never forget and would strive to keep.

Severus shifted and the moment was gone. The weight of two nearly grown boys was only comfortable for short periods, and that time was up.

Harry leaned back and sat on his heels, his knees pressed against Severus' thighs. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver snake ring. Picking up Severus' hand, he placed a soft kiss on the palm and slid the ring back where it belonged. He stood and held out both of his hands. Pulling them both up off the couch, he caught them in a full body hug. "It's Christmas, let me give Draco his gift." Harry smiled and gently began tugging them toward his room.

Severus pulled away and went into his room to retrieve Harry's gift. While in his room, he changed into his black silk pajamas.

Harry opened a door into his room and he walked beside Draco. Draco continued to wonder what was going on, but reflected on Harry's earlier response to his query.

He handed Draco a pair of pajamas and waved him toward the bathroom, he changed while Draco was gone.

Severus had returned and was settling on the bed with Harry when Draco emerged. Draco tilted his head contemplatively as he watched Severus, the man was completely elegant looking in his black silk pajamas and utterly content to be in Harry's bed. He stood hesitantly off to the side, waiting for them to notice.

Harry wondered how long Draco would stand there; he looked tousled and utterly precious with the look of longing on his face. He held out his hand and Draco touched him softly and entwined his fingers with Harry's as he climbed onto the bed. Settling down next to the two men, he watched and waited.

Harry handed Draco his present and watched in eager anticipation as he undid the cord on the velvet bag. Draco gasped as he pulled out the neck cuff he had admired the day they went shopping. He handed it back to Harry, entreating him with a look to put it on him. Harry obliged and used the same locking charm on it that he had used on Severus earlier that evening.

They had been silent since entering the room; words unneeded on this night.

Severus smiled at the two and knew Harry would be surprised that he'd be receiving the same gift. He took out the bag that contained Harry's neck cuff and handed it to Harry.

Harry carefully opened the bag and burst into giggles "Great minds think alike!" he chortled as he handed the cuff to Severus. He leaned over and whispered the locking charm to Severus. As Severus placed the cuff around his neck, he felt a cool familiar feeling slide around his neck. It was as if Severus had wrapped himself around Harry's neck.

"Sev, Dray, did it feel like me when I put your cuffs on?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

Both nodded their heads and admired each other's cuffs, hands reaching out to touch and pet gently the surrounding skin.

Harry yawned and soon Severus and Draco echoed the sentiment. Harry initiated the move under the covers and manipulated the two around him. Draco lay on his left side and Severus on his right side.

The two on the outside turned inward to face Harry, who smiled his sweet smile. Pulling them both close he breathed in their scents, so different, Draco smelled of sunshine and fresh cut grass and Severus of dusk and herbs.

Severus slid his hand across Harry's stomach and grasped Draco's hand. He twined their hands together on Harry's stomach.

The three slept that night. As the hours passed, their positions would change but they would remain close. Harry would curl up against Severus' chest and Draco would spoon against Harry's back in response. Another was Severus spooned against Harry with Draco curled into Harry's front.

No matter the position, they all felt secure and loved.

Seekers Who Are Lovers – Chapter 15 – Present Tense

The three woke the next morning feeling rested and alive. It was a night unlike any other as they slept peacefully with each other.

Harry waggled his eyebrows at Severus and then cocked his head toward the shower; Severus comically rolled his eyes and looked at Draco.

Draco blushed at the two and laughed at their antics before heading out of the room to go back to his dorm room.

Severus did end up joining Harry in the shower, but if you asked him later, he would have denied it.

If someone had told Draco last week that he would be sharing a bed with his Potions Professor and Harry Potter, he would have had them committed to St. Mungos. Such was his life, full of surprises, like last night.

He reflected on last night and shivered. He knew Severus was a key player but to which side?

The Boy-Who-Lived had become a "thank-you gift" to Severus; those who garnered such favor in the inner circle were rare. A gift like this was extraordinary and completely out of character for Voldemort.

Draco knew the ritual of being given to someone was ancient and meant you were valued as a servant; another link in the ties that bind. The ties that must bind Severus enough to choke him had also secured him two pieces of flesh, his to use and abuse like common chattel.

Draco knew he was a tool destined for great things at the behest of Voldemort. Harry on the other hand destined for ruling.

Together they were the Master and Slave, which would never change. Severus would also drop to his knees and bow before him as a slave. More the pity that Harry was oblivious to his power, they could have done so much already.

Underlying all of this is what Severus had done to reach such a station. His position had been perilous for some time because of Dumbledore. Voldemort had carefully kept him on the fringes, his suspicions working overtime every time Severus left his circle. Severus must have betrayed someone in order to reach this position, he only prayed it wasn't Harry.

Draco groaned aloud as he remembered the original plans. He had been told to bring Harry to Malfoy Manor at Christmas but Harry had refused. Lucius had come to Hogwarts and demanded that Severus deliver him during the holidays as originally planned. How could he have forgotten?

He had just assumed with the events during the Holidays that plans had changed. It was bad form to make assumptions about Voldemort and his plans; no matter how obvious they may seem.

The last thought brought him back to his original dilemma, whether or not he could trust Severus. It would be another assumption to think he knew what Severus was doing. As a Malfoy, he had a reputation to uphold about being direct and in control. A Malfoy didn't ask people what they were doing, people volunteered the information.

His Father's eagle owl flew into his room and dropped a sealed envelope into his hand. He stared at it for a moment wondering what possible missive it contained.

Draco,

I will pick you up from Hogwarts at 9 o'clock, be ready at the front hall.

L.M.

Draco snorted delicately. His Father signed the note as if he were sending it to a business partner, not his only son. He quickly checked the time and hurried to get dressed. He wanted to tell Harry where he was going in case he did not return. He wasn't exactly sure what Harry would do, but he felt safer.

Checking his perfectly pressed self in the mirror he smirked and walked toward Harry's room. The snakes in the portrait hissed at him and opened the door. Walking in, he was vaguely surprised to see Harry alone.

"Harry, my father is picking me up in the front hall in a few minutes. I assume we'll be going back to the Manor." Draco fell into the chair beside him as he spoke.

Harry smiled and slid off his chair and moved across the floor on his knees, a sinuous snake-like movement toward Draco. Draco watched Harry with heavy eyes, his lips parting in anticipation.

Reaching the chair that held Draco, Harry leaned in toward Draco and casually, almost carelessly slid his lips across the pink mouth in front of him. He whispered softly against Draco's mouth "I'll go with you so you won't be alone." He hovered there next to Draco, like a hummingbird waiting for the next taste of nectar.

Draco wavered and yearned to press forward into those lips, but he resisted. He was a Malfoy, they did not beg. "How exactly do you plan to go with me? If my Father sees you, he will take you straight to Voldemort. He'd like nothing better than to get the upper hand again."

Harry flicked his tongue across Draco's lips, wondering how much he would take before giving in or moving away. The idea of making him beg was appealing, wanting to see those lips forming the words 'please' as his body begged to be touched. Harry wondered briefly when he became so interested in having power over another person, especially someone like Draco Malfoy. Last night Draco had said he would get on his knees and profess his allegiance, but here Harry was on his knees pushing at Draco, wanting to see him beg. He waited a few more moments, a breath away from devouring Draco's sweet mouth and then abruptly pulled himself to his feet and stared down at Draco.

Draco gasped as the air in front of him became cold without Harry in it. He looked up at him and was startled at the look on his face; it was smug and decidedly dangerous.

Harry held out a hand to Draco, "Let's go."

Draco took his hand and in the next instant, they were standing in the shadows beside the Great Hall. Harry squeezed Draco's hand to keep him quiet. He let go of his hand and pushed Draco out of the Darkness. Draco looked back where Harry should have been and saw nothing but shadows. Shaking his head, he stalked over to the spot where his Father stood.

"Father" Draco spoke with a quiet assurance, spoken like someone who knew he was greater than the man before him was.

"Draco. We must return to the Manor. Our Lord has a new task for you." Lucius was stiff with anger and resentment at the whelp before him.

The two walked out of Hogwarts and headed to Hogsmeade to floo to the Manor. It was an inelegant way to travel, but it served its purpose. Once they arrived at the Manor, a house elf cleaned them up before they entered the study where Voldemort was.

Draco had forgotten about Harry once he heard he was meeting with Voldemort. The game was complicated and he could not afford to focus on anything but what was in front of him now. He was certain Voldemort would ask him to report on the "budding" relationship between Harry and Severus, as well as what Severus was doing at Hogwarts.

His instincts did not fail him, as Voldemorts first words were to ask where Draco had spent the night.

Draco smirked "Severus' arms" was the first morsel he spoke, he paused while taking in the look on his Father's face and that of Voldemort. He licked his lips in a slightly obscene manner before speaking again, "in Harry Potters bed."

He laid out his trump card with smug satisfaction.

Voldemort had difficulty maintaining his air of indifference when he heard the news; it was all he could do to keep from clapping and squealing like a little girl. His plans were moving along much faster and better than he imagined.

Draco didn't say he slept with Harry, just in his bed. He knew they'd make the leap themselves and that was fine. It was the truth after all. These meetings were tedious he hated tedium.

In the Darkness, Harry snorted in amusement. Clever Draco.

Draco decided to test the boundaries of Voldemorts pleasure in him and he casually strolled over to a chair by the fire and slid gracefully into the chair. His face turned away from the two men and he casually propped an ankle on his knee. He adopted an expression of boredom and waited for the response.

Lucius was stunned at the display his son was making, he may have the Lord's favor but to flaunt it so casually was inexcusable. He anticipated the pain his Lord would inflict on his only child. The child he hated with a fiery passion, the child who dared to take everything he had worked for without remorse. The sound of his cries filling his ears would be a sweet pleasure.

Voldemort looked at Draco with a calculated look. He understood what he was doing and he was pleased. The boy had more backbone than his Father ever would. If he had to kill Harry Potter, the place at his side would not be empty for long. He glided over to the chair that Draco occupied and sat across from him.

To an outsider, it would look like two friends communing by the fire on a cold day.

To Lucius Malfoy it looked like the beginnings of hell, Satan and his offspring.

To Harry it looked like his Draco was playing his cards well.

"My child, I am pleased with you, you will be legendary." Voldemort spoke quietly his words for Draco alone.

Draco smiled and leaned toward Voldemort, a look of pleasure masking his contemptuous feeling. "May I leave now? I left Harry and Severus in bed. I don't think they'd appreciate my being gone for too long."

Harry smirked from his place in the Darkness. He would have to show Draco just how much he approved of returning to bed. He leaned over ran his tongue up alongside the pale exposed skin of Draco's neck.

Draco shuddered at the contact and had to clamp down on his emotions. Voldemort was staring at him with a curious expression in his eyes. 

"Draco, I know you want to return to your lovers, but is my presence so disturbing you must shudder?" Voldemort was displeased but still curious because the shudder was borne of pleasure and not of distaste. 'What had the boy been thinking about' he questioned himself softly.

Draco shook his head vehemently; "No My Lord" and he slid onto the ground and kneeled in front of Voldemort. Laying his cheek against his knee, he rolled his eyes upward to look at Voldemort. The posture was that of submission and it was executed beautifully.

Voldemort stroked a bony hand through the pale hair spread across his knee. "You may leave to enjoy your lovers, do not forget this is not all pleasure."

Draco lifted his head and bowed slightly, then stood to leave. His eyes swept across the room to see his Father glaring at him. He narrowed his eyes and decided that it was time to use the power he possessed. "My Lord, my Father stares at me in contempt. I do not appreciate it. It displeases me." He spoke confidently, aware of what his words meant for his Father.

Voldemort turned to look at the senior Malfoy and a look of pure evil briefly fluttered in his eyes. He turned his gaze up toward Draco and purred, "What would you have me do with him?"

Draco smiled. "My Lord, you are far more skilled than I. I'll leave that in your gracious hands." He leaned down, picked up Voldemorts hand, and pressed his lips against the papery flesh, a quick perfunctory kiss.

Harry decided that it was time for Draco to leave with a show of power. He gripped Draco's hand and led Draco toward the center of the room. Draco was initially startled but sauntered after Harry. Turning back to look at his Father and Voldemort, he raised two fingers in a small salute. Harry squeezed his hand and they disappeared into the Darkness.

At Malfoy Manor, Lucius and Voldemort stared at the space that Draco had occupied. Voldemort turned on Lucius, "You did not tell me he could apparate. You did tell me that nobody could apparate into the Manor. Why do you persist in acting this way?" His words were hissed out and spittle was flung onto Lucius with each word. Voldemort would spend the next few hours tormenting the beautiful Lucius Malfoy, exquisite pleasure for him, exquisite pain for Lucius.

Returning to Hogwarts and Harry's room, Draco turned on him immediately. "What the fuck was that, it's time you tell me exactly what the hell you are doing?" Draco demanded like the petulant child he often was.

"Where the hell have you two been?" were the next words spoken by a pissed off Severus Snape.

"Remus will be here in a few minutes. We don't have time for this." Harry turned on his heel and headed out of the room toward the Great Hall. When school commenced, he would spend more time with Draco and Severus in public. It was time to begin playing the game.

Remus was standing in the Great Hall and pacing slightly, his moves radiated nervousness. He smiled when he spotted Harry striding toward him. Harry pulled the slight man against him and hugged him tight. He inhaled the smell he associated with Remus, a woodsy clean but slightly musky smell. It was the wolf in him, he supposed.

Remus, startled by the ferocity of the hug clung to the younger man.

Harry began to pull away and drag Remus at the same time, causing the man to stumble. Harry laughed softly and rescued Remus from his own feet. "Come on, let's go to my room. Severus and Draco are waiting for us."

Remus started at the mention of Draco, he hadn't realized the two young men were friends.

The two men moved casually through the halls of Hogwarts, reaching the dungeons in good time. The portrait in front of the Slytherin common room opened as they approached it, Harry did not have to speak a word.

Remus followed Harry into the common room and then into Harry's room. He gawked at Severus and Draco laying together on the bed, in casual repose. They weren't touching, but they looked as if neither would mind.

Harry bounded across the room, his action reminiscent of a 5-year old he had never really been. He leaped onto the bed in the middle of the two already lounging there. The two men moved closer and the three wound themselves together as if they had done it a thousand times.

Harry beckoned to Remus, "Come sit with us, we don't bite."

Severus barked out a laugh and Draco snorted delicately at the words. Remus edged his way over to the bed and perched on the end. His back rested against the bedpost, he was uncomfortable, as he smelled the waves of lust rolling off the men before him. It should have been wrong, felt wrong, yet it looked so right. He couldn't remember ever seeing Severus so relaxed and content.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do, so you should get more comfortable." Harry smiled at Remus and waved at the expanse of bed at their feet.

Remus stood and took off his outer cloak and draped it over a chair. He slid out of his shoes and then pulled himself up onto the bed and sat in a half-lotus. He looked calm on the outside, but someone with a keen sense of smell would recognize the fear.

Harry began speaking and outlined what happened since last year. He spoke of the Darkness, what he learned, what he had done and mostly what he could do. He told them about the Four, the Prophecy, his increase in powers, the power that Dumbledore had blocked from him, and his "growth spurt."

After an hour of speaking he stopped, as if he'd run out of things to say. Severus pulled Harry's head against his chest and clucked after him like a mother hen. Draco melded himself into Harry's other side and nuzzled his neck. His thoughts were running rampant, but he would wait until everything processed before asking questions.

Remus had watched in fascinated silence as Harry calmly told the story. He was so different from James it was frightening. He knew that James would have never been able to tell this story or live this life. Harry was still very much an innocent, but he had the capacity to be a great leader. He also felt envy. He envied the men sitting in front of him, giving and receiving comfort. He'd never had a lot of affection in his life, but then, it was likely that none of the men in the room had. Yet, these three had each other now, and Remus still had no one. He dropped his eyes and forced himself to stop watching the tenderness the three men exhibited to each other. Each touch was cutting into him and leaving him hurting.

Draco looked up at that moment and watched Remus duck his head. He knew that posture. He felt the same last night when he first saw Harry and Severus together. It was envy and loneliness. He extricated himself from Harry's body and crawled down to the end of the bed toward Remus. Harry watched in silence, Draco moved in a feline fashion, his hips rolling like no humans hips should roll.

Remus looked up startled as the bed dipped to one side and he looked up and straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. His face was inches from his; his breath brushed his face like a caress. His breath hitched, he smelled the confidence on the boy the utter satisfaction at what he was about to do.

Draco balanced on his knees, snaked a hand out to grab Remus' shirt, and began to pull him. He shuffled backwards on his knees, pulling the precious cargo with him. He pulled Remus until he was nearly in Harry's lap and then he let go and waited. The three men in front of Remus smirked identically. It would have been eerie if he wasn't straddling the thighs of his dead best friends son.

Harry broke the silence by asking who he wanted to be closer to, Severus or Draco. He was given a moment to think before Harry made the choice for him and pulled him to his right and pressed him between himself and Draco. Draco wriggled like a puppy next to Remus and wiggled to get comfortable with the new body. Remus stiffened and then relaxed as a pale arm snuck around his waist and pulled him closer.

The four began to relax into each other. Severus and Harry were as close as two clothed people can be, Draco had ensnared Remus and they were talking quietly to each other.

A quiet hissing echoed through the room and Harry jumped. "Dumbledore is in the common room looking for us." He spat out and then hissed angrily at the snakes. He settled back into the nest of men, insinuating himself closer to Remus. Noticing what Harry had done, they all settled in naturally and more closely to each other.

The portrait door swung open and there stood Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stared into a room he knew should not exist and a situation that made him uncomfortable. The four men were in a decidedly intimate position and all looking thoroughly pleased.

Harry stretched languidly; his cheeks flushed pink making him look debauched. What Dumbledore didn't know was that it was the flush of anger and not passion.

"Albus" was all Harry said.

"Harry my boy. Where did this room come from? It is not a part of the Slytherin dormitories." Dumbledore tried recapturing his normally unruffled demeanor and turned to look at Remus. "Remus, I didn't realize you'd arrived. I've come down looking for you to make sure you came to lunch. It will be a grand feast today."

Harry became bored and leaned over Remus to grab Draco in a brief but fervent kiss. He then rolled off the bed and stretched again, looking like the cat that got the cream.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Please leave now, you weren't invited here." Harry spoke shortly, his demeanor tight with anger.

Dumbledore stared at him and sighed softly, the picture of grandfatherly disappointed. He turned and left the room.

Harry turned to look at the men on his bed. "I'd hoped to speak with you before sharing my plans with Dumbledore. It's time to up the stakes a bit, I'm no longer 'The Golden Boy' and it is time to let everyone know. It is time to let others make their choices. I will not fight alongside Dumbledore. He is as much my enemy as Voldemort. Make your choice now. Who do you serve?"

Harry startled them with the bald request but they knew it was time. Draco slid off the bed first and kneeled before Harry, placing his forehead on the floor. Severus followed and mimicked Draco's actions. Harry stared at them for a moment, and then looked at Remus. He expected to see disgust, anger or even fear in his eyes, but certainly not respect. Remus slid off the bed and joined the two men on the floor.

Harry smiled triumphantly and then leaned toward the three men. He touched them each and they raised their heads. "We will finish this later."

Harry moved back and waited for his men to join him. He had acquired knowledge from the transfer on how to remove the Dark Mark from Severus and replace it with his own mark. He would have liked to hold the ceremony later that evening but it was complicated.

Harry had a choice to make at this point. He wanted to mark all three of them, but the risk of replacing Severus' existing mark was great. Voldemort would know when the connection was severed, and he needed Severus to stay a part of the inner circle. The same for Draco, he was rapidly becoming a part of Voldemorts inner circle without his mark. Remus would be easy enough; he was secluded from the rest of the world.

Harry was lost in his thoughts as they walked four across down the dungeon corridors. When they reached the Great Hall, they switched positions. Harry was in the center with Severus and Draco flanking him, Remus brought up the rear. It was an unspoken arrangement and yet superbly executed.

The chatter stopped as they walked in and Dumbledore pursed his lips and looked away. The remaining teachers stared open-mouthed at the site and began whispering to each other. Draco and Severus stopped next to the closest table and waited until Harry sat, then sat next to him, Remus sat across from them to watch Harry's back. Again, it was unspoken.

Those around the four gradually stopped staring and resumed eating their dinner. There were no words spoken during dinner, no looks passed, and no touching. It was a completely unemotional meal. When Harry finished, they all stood and left the same way they came in. Once they reached the quiet dungeon corridors Harry burst out laughing. "That was fantastic!" he gurgled his amusement as he clutched his sides. "Did you see Dumbledore? And McGonagall?"

They resumed their walk once Harry had regained control and could walk without tripping on his feet.

Once inside, Draco toed off his shoes and took off his robes; he was left dressed in a pair of gray dress slacks and a cashmere sweater. Remus watched and had the urge to pet him. He was like an expensive cat. He felt a growl rise low in his throat as Draco stretched and small slit of skin showed as his sweater slid up. Draco stopped mid-stretch and looked at Remus. His eyes were wide but there was no fear, just curiosity.

Harry moved behind Draco and slid his hands around his waist, fingers edging under the sweater and touching his warm skin. He nuzzled the pale skin of his neck and whispered, "Dray, bring him here."

Draco shivered, leaning his head back against Harry's shoulder he held out a hand toward Remus. Remus took a few steps forward until he was standing in front of the writhing cashmere cat.

Severus entered the room as Remus took the last step and he wondered what he missed. Harry was rather blatantly touching Draco and Remus looked as if he was going to start drooling. Voldemort had sexual relations with all his followers, but he was startled at how quickly Harry was adapting to his new role. After last nights confessional, it was almost as if Harry was a different person.

Severus cleared his throat noisily and the three men looked over at him. He blushed at their gaze, but pushed it down and spoke roughly, "We need to begin making plans. We put on a blatant display tonight and it won't be ignored. We've all but stamped Harry's name on our foreheads. I expect Dumbledore will be calling the Orders tonight, minus myself."

Harry nodded but continued to nuzzle on Draco's ear. He felt a compulsion to taste all of that pale skin today, but knew that he was trying Severus' patience. He wondered about the change in himself, his confidence and the sudden urge to dominant. 'It must be a side-effect of the knowledge transfer' he finally decided to himself. He reluctantly unlatched himself from Draco's neck and stepped clear of him.

"Stop" with one word he had the complete attention of everyone in the room and they all stared at him expectantly.

Harry waved them toward chairs arranged around the fireplace. "Sit" he commanded and then stood in front of the fire and looked at them.

"Severus is correct. Today did not go as I wanted it to, but it happened and now we deal with the aftermath. Draco and Severus, you will need to keep supplying Voldemort with information." Harry paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I believe that we need to drop hints that I'm displeased with Dumbledore and am interested in joining him. It must be subtle, nothing direct."

Severus nodded his assent and was about to speak, when Harry continued speaking. "Draco, you will need to go to Dumbledore and tell him you want to be a spy. Tell him all about the meetings with Voldemort. Do NOT tell him about being Severus' gift."

Draco grumbled "Do I get any say in this? I'd like to avoid Dumbledork as much as possible."

Harry narrowed his eyes and stalked over to stand in front of Draco. He grasped Draco's chin in his fingers and pulled him up harshly. "Have you forgotten so quickly what you swore to me no less than an hour ago? Who do you serve?"

Draco struggled against the grip on his chin and glared at Harry. His arrogance was flagging as he realized that making Harry mad was a very bad thing. Still, he held his tongue and refused to speak.

"You told me that you had plans for us, that you would die by my side. These are the words of someone loyal to me and to the cause, not a selfish whining child!" Harry snarled at Draco.

None of the men had seen Harry this angry. It was a possessed anger. Not the emotional anger they had seen last night or a few days ago. This was pure anger.

"I was going to wait on placing my mark on you. I thought of your safety first. I didn't make a decision based on MY needs, but yours. I chose to wait because it could endanger you and Severus. I will not let you be a sacrifice. The least you could do is act as if you gave a damn." Harry pushed Draco back into the chair. "What about you two?"

Severus thought he knew what to do. He fell to his knees on the floor and placed his forehead on the floor. Harry scowled and grabbed Severus by the collar and hauled him up beside him. "I do not expect you to prostrate yourself before me. I allowed it this afternoon because it was a sign that you were sincere. Never try to appease me by getting on your knees." Harry sighed in a resigned fashion.

Remus merely watched with an intense look of concentration. He was completely and utterly confused. He stood and walked to Harry, reaching out he wrapped his arms around Harry and held him. Harry stood stiffly in his arms, his anger forcing his posture. Remus continued to hold him and he whispered soft words of nothingness. Severus moved to stand behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

Draco stood and stared at the huddled mass. He was angry and he was scared. Two emotions he had lived with all his life. He feared his Father from his first memories and he spent his latter years angry. He did not appreciate feeling this for Harry. He had given him a vow and he'd broken it an hour after he made it. It was his fault Harry was angry, and that made him angry with himself.

Harry pulled away from Remus and Severus and went to Draco. He stared into his eyes for a few moments and tried to communicate everything he felt. He pulled Remus and Severus next to Draco and faced them. Words seemed so inadequate, but he tried anyway. "Alone I am nothing, it is with you that I am enough."

He fell to his knees before them and laid his forehead on the ground.

Seekers Who Are Lovers – Chapter 16 – Wholeness

Draco was annoyed as he watched Harry on his knees. He believed Harry was a leader, his leader, but he was fast running out of patience for his attitude. He swung quickly from benevolent (like now) to fanatical and it was painful to watch, not to mention confusing. Having a benevolent leader had its good points but it also mean that he would be more inclined to allow the weaknesses of his people to cripple him.

One reason Voldemort was so successful was his consistency. He would deal out a Cruciatus curse for doing well as often as one for failing. He rarely played favorites.

Harry had the potential for greatness but he was not there yet. Voldemort was stronger emotionally and lacked a core of humanity. Harry's lack of emotional backbone made him weak when he needed to be strong.

Draco may not have aspirations exactly like his Father but he did have the same desire to survive. He would do whatever was necessary to ensure his survival and the Malfoy name.

Severus yanked Harry up from the floor by the neck of his shirt and straight into the Darkness. "What the hell do you think you are doing on your knees?" he raged at Harry, fury glittering in his eyes.

Harry was stunned. He couldn't fathom the fury coming from Severus. He had tried to show his people that he respected them and that they were valued. Apparently, he failed. He tried to pull away from Severus but the grip on Harry's arm was hard enough that it would leave a vivid purple reminder.

Severus tightened his grip and pulled Harry even close. His voice lowered and tightened at the same time. "You do NOT abase yourself to your subjects. You have embarrassed us and disgraced yourself. We cannot serve two masters and right now, that is what you are trying to make us do. You will never be like Voldemort. You are not capable of being like him. He was nothing but a shell of a person by the time he was your age, he has nothing left in him. You are not like him. You are vibrant, alive and full of love and devotion. But, you cannot continue acting this way or your will lose us" his words were harsh with an edge of fear.

Harry whimpered softly his arm aching; all the blood had stopped flowing through his arm and it tingled.

Severus looked down at Harry's arm and frowned, releasing it slowly to alleviate some of the pain. "I'm sorry My Lord, I did not intend to hurt you." He spoke the words softly; his attempt at soothing the skittish colt.

Harry yanked his arm out of Severus' hand and shook it violently. He stared at Severus and finally hissed harshly, "Do not touch me in anger again." He disappeared into the Darkness without a trace.

Severus stomped his foot in a fit of childishness and stepped out of the Darkness to face the others.

Remus was staring into the fireplace looking older than his years. Draco sat at angle from Remus, staring at him from under his hair.

Severus cleared his throat noisily and both men turned to look at him. Severus narrowed his eyes when they did not stand. "Would you be so casual if Our Lord were standing here?" he spoke waspishly, appalled at their lack of respect. A good servant would have been kneeling in wait for their Lord to return, not slouching in a chair.

Remus started and stumbled to his feet, his eyes madly searching for Harry. Draco merely rolled his eyes and then slid off the chair in casual elegance.

Severus stood in front of Draco and Remus and narrowed his eyes. He whispered under his breath, "Obliviate." They would not remember what had happened and it was best this way.

"Remus, you need to go see Dumbledore and tell him about your success in befriending Harry. If he needs persuasion, you may tell him that you are going along with Harrys ideas, including the stunt at the feast today. If he wants details, feel free to invent." Severus spoke with a calm authority, daring Remus to object.

Remus nodded and left the room. Draco stared after the older man, enjoying the sway of his hips as he moved with a grace not known to most humans.

Draco smirked and returned his gaze to Severus. 'He's the brains in this alliance, I wonder if Harry realizes just how lucky he is' he wondered to himself. 'Perhaps I should try to get in both of their good graces.'

Draco softened his smile and sidled closer to Severus, "And my task?" he questioned softly.

Severus stepped toward Draco, knowing exactly what was going on in the boys mind. He had spent many years watching Lucius do the same thing. Perhaps he would take advantage of the fact that this boy was his and he could do as he pleased. He slid a hand around Draco's neck and squeezed slightly. "Your task is to not screw up again. Harry may be forgiving but I am not." He tightened his grip and felt the breath catch in Draco's throat and the boy frantically trying to breath through his nose. He shoved the boy away from him and scowled as he strode out of the room.

Harry was in the Library pacing around the tables. He was furious at Severus manhandling him like a piece of meat.

He sat at a table and conjured parchment and a quill and began to write.

Harry Potter,

Together we could be legendary.

Tom Riddle

He smiled in satisfaction, if the letter were intercepted it would look like a missive from Voldemort to Harry, and not the other way around. He added a dash of magic and sent the parchment off into the Darkness to Voldemort.

Harry slouched in the chair and resumed contemplating his life. His power continued to grow by the day and it was challenging him in ways he did not know were possible. His anger bubbled close to the surface, soon he would not be able to retain control.

Voldemort jumped in his chair as a piece of parchment flew out of the empty air and dropped on his lap. He had extensive wards over the Manor and magic of any kind could not get in without his knowing it. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the parchment. He brushed a hand over the outside to check for a magical signature and found nothing. He couldn't even find a trace of the magic it took to send the parchment to him. He was intrigued and he slid a finger under the seal (a single blob of wax) and opened the flap.

His eyes flared open in anger and amusement as he read the letter addressed to one Harry Potter, signed by him, Tom Riddle. Clever really, big bad Voldemort would try to write the precious Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die and offer greatness. He smirked when he realized just who had written the note. Harry Potter had grown up.

The ink disappeared on the parchment and reappeared with, "Please write your response on this parchment. When you are finished, seal with wax and the letter will be sent back."

He hissed in amusement at the audacity of the boy as he wrote his response.

Now or Never.

He was never much for long letters of intent. He sealed the letter and watched as it disappeared. He relaxed back into his chair, his chin propped on his fingers as he waited.

He didn't wait long.

Harry appeared in front of him, smirking as he watched Voldemort jump slightly in his chair. He plopped down in the chair across from Voldemort and adopted the relaxed pose of a teenager without a care in the world.

"Hello Tom" Harry's voice was velvet and steel.

"Potter" was the guarded response from Voldemort.

Harry spoke one word and it was enough for Voldemort to straighten in his seat and stare at the boy in appreciation.

"Dumbledore"

Voldemort felt a small smile slide across his face; the boy had grown up. "What is your plan?"

"I give you Dumbledore. You give me Severus." Harry spoke confidently, assured that he would receive his asking price.

Voldemort showed nothing on his face, internally his mind was whirling. 'He wants Severus? This makes no sense. Why isn't he asking for me to leave him alone?' "Severus? My loyal servants have assured me that you cannot stand the man. Why do you want him?"

Harry stood and leaned over Voldemort. "Now or Never" was all he said before disappearing into the Darkness.

Voldemort summoned Severus immediately.

Severus felt the burn begin in his arm and he cursed violently. He rushed out his rooms and hurried up to Dumbledores office. He continued to tell the man about the meetings, even though he lied about everything else. He tried every password he knew once he reached the entrance, it would not budge and he kicked at it in anger and the door finally opened to reveal Dumbledore.

"Voldemort has just summoned me. I don't know why, it's too soon for a regular meeting." Severus rushed his prepared speech.

"Severus, when was the last meeting?" Dumbledore questioned, his tone innocent but his eyes held the truth.

Severus felt a knot of tension in his stomach and pushed the dread away. "It was last night. Lucius brought Draco with him. Voldemort told me to watch the boy and mold him. He came home with me last night. He does not want to serve Voldemort." Severus panted slightly at the end as the pain continued to escalate in his arm. Voldemort was very displeased that he had not yet arrived.

Dumbledore nodded his acceptance of the story and waved Severus off, "You'd best leave now my boy, before he takes this personally."

Severus nodded and ran down the hallway in a very undignified manner. He reached the apparation point quickly and disappeared.

He continued his run once he arrived at Riddle Manor and arrived at the door to the library out of breath and flushed. It was becoming to his fairness.

He stepped through the doors expecting to see the usual gathering. It startled him when he realized that he was alone with Voldemort. He quickened his pace and knelt in front of his Lord. "My Lord" he whispered and as he kissed the hems of Voldemorts robes.

"Severus, this look is very good on you. If I didn't know that you had scruples I'd say you looked thoroughly debauched." Voldemort sneered. "I've decided that you are no longer useful to me."

Severus' heart thudded up into his throat and he tried frantically to control the expression of fear from showing on his face. "My Lord?" he spoke softly, "Have I displeased you?" It always paid to be subservient when you felt you were on your last breath.

Voldemort chuckled harshly. "I am very pleased with you, even though I do not understand the situation." He stood and towered over Severus, still on his knee's looking up at Voldemort with obvious discomfort. "You are part of a trade, one made by our very own Boy-Who-Lived. In exchange for you, he'll bring me Dumbledore. Personally, I think I've got the better end of the deal. Fame, recognition and ultimate power! I will suck every ounce of magic out of him and then let him beg me to live. It will be my crowning moment when I take over the magical world."

Severus jerked in shock at hearing what Harry had done. 'My Harry did this? He came to Voldemort and bargained for my life?' His heart was rushing with fear and devotion.

Voldemort reached for Severus and pulled him up alongside him. "Now you get to relive being marked all over again."

Pulling out his wand he tapped it to the dark mark and whispered "Morsmordre diffinio"

The pain was excruciating and Severus felt his insides wanting to join the outside. It was ten times worse than when the mark had been placed. Perhaps youthful ignorance made it tolerable. Ignorance is truly bliss. He felt tears prick at his eyelids as he tightly squeezed them shut.

Finally, it was over and green magic shimmered over his arm. A sense of well-being and lightness took up residence in his heart when he realized he was finally free.

Voldemort pushed him toward the door, "Run along to your saviour and show him what I've done for you."

Severus ran out of Riddle Manor, realizing he would never return here again other than of his own volition.

He decided to use the Darkness instead of apparating and he appeared within moments inside Harry's room. "Harry!" he yelled frantically.

Harry appeared beside him, "Boo" he smirked as he saw Severus jump.

Severus recovered quickly and shoved his sleeve up to show Harry the pale unmarked skin.

Harry smiled and leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the skin.

Seekers Who Are Lovers – Chapter 17 – Interlude

It is said that with great power comes great responsibility. Power is insidious. It can corrupt even the purest of hearts.

Like sand in a shoe, it grates against you until it rips your skin raw. When the skin is chafed and bleeding it is too late to stop; you must keep going and the skin becomes more abused the further you walk along your path.

Power seeps into your soul and changes the way you think. One death for the good of mankind slowly becomes several and can grow exponentially, like the chafing of sand in the shoe.

What Dumbledore didn't know, would kill him. It was that simple. He was the shoe that rubbed against the sand, he was the impetus for Harry to use his power, or abuse it depending on whose side you were on.

Harry tried to feel guilty but it was not possible. Dumbledore had already burned that bridge. The price of freedom is very often death. One death meant freedom for himself, Remus, Severus and even Draco. A second death meant thousands would live free. The math was that simple.

Once power begins to corrupt, life is oversimplified and very often justified. If Harry let Voldemort live instead of killing him, he'd have a known quantifier. A known evil is better and easier to deal with than the unknown is. If Voldemort dies then another will take his place. Survival of the fittest, at its finest.

Harry didn't have as much passion or desire for killing Voldemort as he did Dumbledore. Yes yes, you say, but 'Voldemort killed your parents!' Yes, that it is true Voldemort did kill the Potters but he killed thousands of others as well, it's his MO. It was getting increasingly difficult for Harry to maintain the façade of the dutiful mourning son and caring about his parents' death.

What Voldemort had done to Severus over the years was painful and made him angry but Severus chose to live that life. Some choices are made under duress but they are still choices in the end.

Dumbledore made his choices every day to continue with his own charade and manipulate those who trusted him. Trust could be as dangerous as power, trust has its own responsibilities.

Harry was not interested in being the next Dark Lord, but killing Voldemort and Dumbledore would give that impression to the Wizarding world. He could not afford to ostracize himself. The only option left was to have them kill each other. Harry would orchestrate but they would play the final show themselves.

People didn't give Harry the credit he deserved, he was cunning, and his fame gave him leeway that he would not otherwise have. Despite this leeway, there were lines he could not cross without tarnishing his status. It was a fine line to walk. Few could manage it as well as he did, he knew who to play to and who to play with.

Harry was anxious as he waited for the inevitable summons from Dumbledore. He paced in the Library, his anxiety causing his magic to swirl around him in a faint green glow. It was only going to get more difficult to hide when school resumed. The path he was on was not going to be accepted.

He began thinking about Ron and Hermione and how it has all been a lie, the great Harry Potter cover-up. It was sad; he'd felt normal for the first time in his life with Ron as his friend, the family he'd never have.

Admittedly, he hadn't thought much about them since school started. Thoughts of Severus consumed him, while his magic consumed his time. He hadn't allowed himself time to think about his actions and the consequences. He was riding the wave of power and it had begun taking over his life. The simplest things were done with magic instead of manually. Power was heady. His power licked at him like a greedy kitten searching for sustenance. It felt like the first time he picked up his wand at Ollivanders, eye opening and thrilling. It was because of his power that Severus was free, but that would be short-lived if he did not produce Dumbledore soon.

He needed to become, once again, the actor he was before being resorted into Slytherin. He had to get back into Dumbledores good graces. It would be elaborate and exhausting.

If he had any idea when school started the position he'd be in today, he would have never resorted himself. It was easier to hide in the lions den than the snake pit.

Harry sent a brief command to make the neck cuffs tingle and compel Severus and Draco to meet in his rooms. He would tell them his plan, surprise and anger would do well in this situation but he could not bear the idea of hurting Severus after he had finally gained his trust.

Harry stepped into the Darkness and reveled in the calmness as his anxiety dissipated. He stood and enjoyed the silence before stepping calmly into his room. His magic flowed after him in a tide of green mist.

Seekers Who Are Lovers – Chapter 18 – Firefly

Severus paced around Harry's room. His robes billowed and snapped behind him with each movement. He willed Harry to arrive quickly; he was expected in Dumbledores office. Dumbledore had called a meeting of the Orders but wanted Severus there earlier to "discuss" the little show at lunch as well as Voldemorts latest call.

Severus stroked his arm absentmindedly unused to the empty sensation he felt, for the first time in years he felt nothing but skin. He'd had the mark longer than Harry had been alive. Perhaps he should feel guilty about loving someone so young, but for the first time in his life, he felt like he belonged and was loved. He had a purpose; he was more than just the greasy potions master.

He had never considered leaving Hogwarts despite his dislike for his job. Hogwarts hid him from Voldemort. Death was not on his agenda but with Harry at his side, he would give thought to leaving. Severus snorted to himself at the ridiculousness of a grown man (a Death Eater no less) shielding himself behind a 17-year-old boy.

Draco sauntered into the room and stiffened when he saw Severus. He was peeved at the display earlier; he had no right to act as if he were the Master of this group. That was for Harry and Harry alone. He knew the man had mixed feelings about him and was justified, as he hadn't truly chosen a side in his heart. Despite his fancy speech to himself before meeting Voldemort, he was straddling the fence. He'd given his body to Harry and would give his soul to ensure his safety no matter who ended up with his soul. A Faustian deal looked appealing as things changed around him. He was still young at heart and disliked change; especially change this close to home.

Severus was dangerous because he wasn't afraid to kill. Harry had more power but he was an innocent and had all his morals intact. Severus would kill for Harry to protect him and keep him innocent.

Draco slouched in the chair watching Severus and waiting.

Severus lifted his head slightly and looked around. He knew Draco was in the room but he also felt Harry.

He smiled inwardly, stepped into the Darkness behind Harry, and wrapped his arms around him.

Draco continued to feel unnerved when Severus and Harry disappeared into the Darkness. He didn't understand how they did it and was jealous that he wasn't able to follow them. What really bothered him was that he had no idea where they were and if they were watching him. He schooled his face into a thoughtful façade and pretended that he didn't care they were nearby.

Harry started at the contact then relaxed into the body behind him. Severus peppered his neck with soft kisses and began nibbling on his ear. Severus smiled against his neck and snorted softly, "I shouldn't enjoy this so much, but the novelty of having my hands up your robe while he's sitting 10 feet away has not lost its appeal."

Harry whined softly and turned himself around in Severus' arms, pressing his body tight against his lovers. He rubbed up against the hard lines of the body and shivered. "We should talk" Harry spoke with seriousness though his bodily actions were anything but. Harry tried again, "I need to distance myself from you and Dray outside of these rooms. We must resume our previous behaviour. Dumbledore must trust me again."

Severus nodded and buried his fingers in Harry's hair, pulling his head forward and tasting his lips, exploring the hot mouth he adored. Pulling back, "We'll do whatever it takes you spoiled and whiny child" Severus snarked gently at Harry, love and affection coating each word. "But I need to go right now, Dumbledore has called a meeting of the Orders. What would you like me to tell him about us?"

Harry looked away from Severus; the intensity of his gaze was disastrous to his thought process. "Tell him that Voldemort ordered you be my shadow or you wouldn't return from your next meeting alive. Your position as a spy is too important to let personal grudges get in the way."

Severus nodded, "I'm late." He gently pried Harry out of his arms and stepped into the Darkness.

Harry sighed and took a deep breath as he stepped into the room beside Draco.

"Dray.. " he spoke softly, a smile on his lips.

Draco lazily turned to look at Harry, 'Merlin it is amazing how good power looks on him. I may give him my soul if he'd let me have a taste.' he mused to himself. Standing, he stepped over to Harry, grasped his waist, and pulled the unresisting body flush against his. He leaned forward and nuzzled at his neck licking softly and then pulling back quickly when he smelled Severus all over his neck. Snorting in derision, he pushed Harry out of his arms, "Now I know why it took you so long to get here."

"Dray, stop it. We have to talk about this situation we are in and how we are going to convince the rest of the school that I'm still 'the Boy who Lived.' Severus is meeting with Dumbledore right now and telling him that Voldemort threatened his life if he didn't shadow me. I don't know if he'll buy it but I have to play these cards since I screwed up and showed off in these rooms and at the feast." Harry paced around in a tight circle.

Draco could see waves of energy flowing off him; it was going to be next to impossible to convince Dumbledore that everything was normal. Even if Harry didn't look completely different, you could feel the changes standing next to him. He radiated magic in ways Draco had never felt before. It was like rolling in lustful power. He wanted nothing more than to take what he felt he deserved.

Harry stopped and shook Draco out of his reverie. "Dray, pay attention. I'm going to start a fight with you and resume my friendship with the Ron and Hermione. We cannot be seen out of these rooms together in any capacity that could be construed as friendly."

"Why is it that I bear the brunt of your stupidity? I'm being punished because you couldn't keep your power to yourself." Draco's eyes hardened and reflected his pain as he complained to Harry.

The air around Harry crackled and became charged with energy. Looming over Draco his eyes flashed quicksilver back to green, Harry's hand stole toward Draco's neck, and he gripped the neck cuff in his hand and hissed an incantation. Draco's mind quieted and everything was peaceful, he felt more than heard Harry whisper, "You will obey me. You gave me permission to do this and it is my right to control you. I own you."

Draco nodded slowly, eyes glazed over. Harry smiled a wicked little smile and wondered just how much fun he should have with his little dragon. "Get on your knees" Harry commanded and Draco dropped painfully to his knees. Submission was not familiar or comfortable to Draco but he had no choice but to obey. Staring up at Harry he felt the stirring of himself in the back of his mind, rebelling at this act of contrition.

"Believe me when I say this, if you were on your knees in front of Voldemort you would be in the throes of the Cruciatus curse. I cannot abide your fence-sitting, either you choose me now and give yourself completely to me or I will take you to Voldemort myself." Harry stared pointedly down at Draco. His fingers caressing the blonde head, an intimate act hiding the punishment he would dole out. It served a purpose, the man on his knees was being lulled, his sense of security a lie.

Harry released Draco from Imperius and waited for his answer. He was soon rewarded with a very pissed off Draco launching himself up in the air and tackling him to floor. He straddled Harry, wrapped his fingers around his neck, and began squeezing. Anger vibrated off him in waves and Harry smiled at his little angry dragon. Harry's smile angered Draco further and he continued squeezing and Harry spoke softly with gasping breath, "Choose now."

Harry was close to losing consciousness when Draco spoke and released Harry, "I chose you, you bastard."

Harry coughed and inhaled large amounts of air. His eyes were watering but his tender position did not hide the coiled snake inside just waiting to strike. Draco rocked back on his heels and stared down at Harry. Harry reached for Draco and he felt no hesitation in leaning forward despite what had just occurred. Harry wouldn't hurt him; he was too innocent for that.

Harry swept his hands up the front of Draco's robes and pushed it off his shoulders. He put his hands at the hem of his shirt and pulled, Draco shrugged his hands off and pulled the shirt off tossing it behind him. He shivered in the cool air as Harry's hands whispered over his skin. He writhed on top of Harry, the touch was exquisite, and he had wanted it so much.

Harry pulled himself up so that he was face to face with Draco. He palmed the area where Draco's heart was and dug in his fingers. His nail dug in sharply and broke the skin, Draco gasped and tried to pull back but was held firmly by the magic around Harry. "Harry" he whimpered, it wasn't as painful as a curse, but it was not pleasant.

The area under Harry's palm flared green and Draco felt as if his heart was being ripped out. "This is what I feel every time you fight me, every time you disobey me, and every time you push me." Draco whimpered and felt tears on his face as the pain increased.

Harry removed his hand and Draco fell against him. Harry ran his tongue around the imprints in Draco's chest and licked at the beads of blood. "You will obey me or you will not get off so easy next time." He pushed at Draco and eased himself out from under the heavy body.

Draco remained on his knees, head hanging in shame and pain. Looking down at the spot where Harry's hand had been he saw a large snake coiled around his heart. The snake hissed and tightened himself around the heart and squeezed, the pressure was slight but a painful reminder.

"Dray, I don't want to hurt you but you push me too far. I gave you a choice and you spat in my face." Harry turned around, his back to Draco, and then looked over his shoulder, "You'd better be gone when I return." Harry stepped into the Darkness and reappeared in the Library. Staring out over the grounds he began to reflect on the changes in his life.

He wasn't sure when he'd changed his mind about killing Voldemort. He was even less sure when he realized that Dumbledore had to be eliminated instead. Voldemort had been after the very prophecy that Harry held in his hands. He'd been re-reading it to figure out where it said that Voldemort was to be destroyed, it was vague at best but it didn't mention names or even identifying characteristics like most prophecies. The Four had never specifically said that it was Voldemort but had given him another book on how to destroy him. He'd assumed it was Voldemort since he had consumed his entire life.

It was time to see him again and he stepped once again into the Darkness and into the Mansion. He stared at the man in the chair by the fire.

Severus met up with Remus and the two went up the staircase to the office. Dumbledore greeted them less than cordially; they could see the formidable Wizard instead of the kind Grandfatherly person they saw normally.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stared pointedly at the two men across from him. "Would you care to explain just what you were doing in Harry Potters bed and furthermore what you were doing at the feast today. I am prepared to use Veritaserum if your answers are not satisfactory."

Remus spoke first, "Harry is all I have left of James and Lily, even of Sirius. I approached him and told him that I wanted us to be friends and he apologized for his behaviour and we talked. He told me that Snape was following him around and it made him angry. You saw for yourself, Snape was with us today. Apparently Draco and Harry have become friends of sorts, he was testing Draco by kissing him. He wanted to see how he'd react. He didn't mean anything by it. He's just so lost right now Albus, I'm worried about him." Remus paused and sifted through the smells in the room, he could tell Severus was amused and Albus was angry. He shifted in his seat and waited for the verdict.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "Remus, while I think your reasoning is justifiable, I do not appreciate your flaunting it in my face this afternoon. I'd like you to leave the school now, you won't be needed at the meeting tonight. If I have any need for you I'll contact you."

Once Remus had left, Dumbledore turned on Severus and glared at him.

Severus stared back, his eyes hard and glassy. "He believes that Voldemort threatened my life if I did not keep tabs on him. He begrudgingly accepts my presence though this nonsense with Draco must stop. He's going to get himself killed if he continues to mess with him. Draco isn't above calling Daddy to take care of his problems. Next thing you know, he'll will be leaving Harry Potters body at the gates of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded, "Please keep me informed of what is going on. As I told Remus, I do not appreciate your flaunting yourself in front of the school. It was inexcusable and I will not tolerate it. Please refrain from doing so again or I will be forced to take measures that are more dramatic. You disappoint me Severus, it is not wise to disappoint me."

Dumbledore motioned Severus to leave, "I won't require your presence at tonight's Order meeting. Have a nice evening."

Remus had walked slowly toward the gates of Hogwarts lost in thought after leaving Dumbledores office. He had gone to Dumbledore afraid of losing his place in the group and that was exactly what had happened. While he had Harry to watch over him, he did not want to lose the protection that Dumbledore provided. He'd been given a lot from the man over the years and betrayal was not a good way to pay someone back. He knew that Harry would eventually remove Dumbledore but it wasn't something he liked to think about. That said he was torn. He had always believed that Voldemort was the one needing to be destroyed, not Dumbledore. Harry had apparently determined that both of them were a problem that needed to be dealt with. Dumbledore played them like pawns in his own game.

Severus had been used as much as Harry and the two had found each other to ease the pain. He had his reservations about the man but Harry trusted him implicitly, who was he to argue, he didn't know the man as well as Harry did.

Draco was another story entirely. While he left loyalty and devotion to Harry, he only felt lust and possession for Draco. His wolf wanted to take the boy and claim him as his mate; the human in him recoiled at the idea. To Remus, the wolf was a separate entity; he'd never reconciled himself as being the wolf. He denied its existence until it would literally burst from his body. Denying the wolf was always painful and even more dangerous than allowing it free reign.

Remus sighed dramatically and apparated to his cottage. It was here that he would spend his self-imposed exile, waiting for Harry's next move.

Draco had spent the day in heaven and hell. Hell being Harry's floor and heaven being at Harry's side. He had sworn his allegiance to Harry but when it came down to the wire, he hadn't been ready to give himself wholly. Now, he sported a tattoo on his chest of a serpent and had a pissed off Master on his hands. All together, it was a very bad day for the younger Malfoy. He'd truly screwed things up, his Father always told he walked where Angels feared to tread and this was indicative of that.

Draco had originally thought Harry wasn't capable of being a good Master, but had since revised his opinion, an opinion continually reaffirmed as the snake moved on his chest. Things were moving faster than he'd originally anticipated both with his relationship with Severus and with Harry's abilities. They had yet to begin training together but he knew Severus spent quite a bit of time training Harry. He had to wonder just how much he knew.

Harry defied everything he'd ever learned from his Father about being a servant to a Master.

He didn't want devotion he wanted faith.

He didn't want compliance he wanted trust.

He truly cared for people and wanted what was best for them. Take his stupid relatives. They treated him badly but Draco would bet nobody would be allowed to bring them harm. He may never truly understand the enigma that was Harry Potter. He wasn't sure he wanted to either. To live up to the expectations people placed on him must be taxing, both mentally and physically. He knew one thing and that was that he didn't envy him. Respect yes, because he'd earned it and continued to earn it. Even when Draco was angry with him or hadn't liked him he still admired and respected him. But envy him, no, he wouldn't want to be Harry Potter. He wasn't sure when he'd begun to doubt him, he hadn't been aware of it but Harry and Severus knew. He'd pledged his life in one minute and defied him in the next. Harry wanted all of him, not just his words or his physical body. He wanted his heart and his soul. He would give them not because he feared his life but he feared his heart. He loved the man.

Muggle writers often had something on Witches and Wizards. Harry recalled a book that Dudley has been required to read called "1984." George Orwell had said at one point, "If thought corrupts language, language can also corrupt thought." It was that thought that drove him to write 1984. A book that, to this day has the power to terrify the muggles; they fear a world like that, yet they live in a version of that world.

It wasn't that Harry was such a scholar that he saw this, but that he straddled two worlds. One that showed him the lengths they would go to fit into the "normal" mold and the other that lived and died by the fear of a name. They wouldn't even say the name Voldemort.

They lived their lives by these corrupts thoughts. Their language changed and thus their lives. Power was no longer a thing that could be good because they corrupted their association of power with the name they would not say.

Harry had been unnerving people since he was 11 by saying the name and not hiding behind it. His definition was uncorrupted to this day because he refused to let it rule him.

Those of Little Whinging thought the Dursleys were normal but they didn't know about the boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs or his magic freakishness.

The power of words and thoughts corrupted everyone.

He had seen a bumper sticker once that said "Why Be Normal?" and had he felt like not eating for a while he would have put it on the Dursleys car. It certainly would have made his year.

Perhaps it was these that led Tom Riddle to become what he was or that led Harry to where he was right now. Standing in front of the man himself, the man so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Harry. If he hadn't wanted to talk to the man so badly, he'd have just killed him.

If Voldemort were being honest with himself, he'd admit that he feared Harry Potter. He'd not beaten him yet in all the times they'd met and the boy still kept coming. What he'd never admit to anyone else is that he admired him. No matter what was thrown at him, he kept coming back. Of course, youth and stupidity were at times synonymous but Harry was pure talent.

He might even admit he feared the boy. The raw talent buried in his body was obvious but what would it take to unearth it? The little note stunt he pulled and then appearing in his library had unnerved him, but if that were repeated, he'd have to torture and kill the person repeating it.

Yes, what Voldemort really wanted was Dumbledore out of his life and Harry in it. He'd take him in any fashion, servant, confidant, friend, or even lover. Oh yes, he wasn't ashamed to admit that the boy was beautiful. He reminded him of himself a long time ago. He had James' innocent look but Lily's fire; an eternal fire that he didn't want to snuff out. Lily was hard to kill, she would have bore him beautiful children, all of them looking like Harry but she chose another cause and it was her death. It wasn't that he ever truly believed the Potters would have joined him but it was nice to fantasize in the dark of night.

The Weasleys on the other hard were primed and ready for the plucking. Like ripe plums, ready to burst in your mouth full of sweet innocence and juice they would be his for the taking. Little Ginny was already his in so many ways because of their shared connection. He would have a piece of her until death.

His followers wanted several things in life, all of which he promised them: fame, fortune, and power. They were all greedy. What he never shared with them was that greed kills. True power is not being destroyed by your desires.

Harry had grown close to the Weasleys but he knew it was an illusion. Harry would always be alone. A tragic side effect of great power was also great sacrifice.

Ronald and Percy Weasley were on his list of future followers. Ronald was still full of youthful idealism but Percy was jaded enough to know that hard work didn't guarantee anything. He wanted power and recognition, why else would he work in the Ministry? He would soon approach him about becoming a most loyal follower with a very high paying Ministry promotion on the side. Once he had Percy, he'd work on Ron.

Perhaps after Ginny returned to his side he would be more willing. Ginny would be his Queen. He was thrilled that she never talked to others about his dreams. They were for her alone and it gave him a great hope that she would reign at his side. He would never mark her, just like he'd never mark Harry. They held something much more vital, they held a mind connection.

Voldemort sat in his chair by the fire and reflected on his meeting with Harry. The boy waltzed in without a concern and sat as if he'd done it before. He admired that; confidence while under pressure was a rare talent in one so young. He'd like to summon him again and see how he liked Severus without the mark. He'd been led to believe there was a great deal of animosity between the two of them. He had smelled the boy all over Severus and a large part of him was angry that he had bedded the boy and furious that he'd done it without his permission. He'd been tempted to renege on the deal but decided the game was far too intriguing to end.

The three together would be difficult to defeat. Harry's power, the Malfoy drive for survival and Severus' experience would make them unstoppable.

The real question would be: could he persuade them to side with him?

He shifted in his seat when he realized he was no longer alone in the room. The object of his thoughts stood before him. He'd been so intent on his thoughts that he had no idea how long he'd been stared at.

Harry smiled as Voldemort became aware of his presence.

"Hello Tom." he spoke just as softly as he moved. He knew he did not need to speak any louder. "I could have killed you."

Voldemort stared at the boy in front of him. He smelled of Severus. It was a heady combination of herbs, sweat, lust, youth, and innocence.

"Does Dumbledore know how close you and Severus are?" Voldemort questioned out of curiosity and not revenge.

Harry smirked and Voldemort was struck by how much like the elder Malfoy he looked. Another question answered, the three were very close and this could be problematic.

"No, he didn't know but we may have let it slip today. Oops," smiled Harry in his youth.

Voldemort chuckled in outright amusement at Harry's audacity.

Harry continued, "Ever since I learned I was a Wizard I've wanted to destroy you. Everyone told me I could because you killed my parents. I can no longer fathom why what you did is any worse than what Dumbledore continues to do." Harry eased himself into the chair across from Voldemort. "The difference is that you've never lied to me or made promises. Its funny how my worst enemy is better to me than the person responsible for my safety and well-being. You aren't a saint by far, but neither are you the worst thing to happen to the Wizarding world." Harry relaxed further into his seat and stared intently at Voldemort.

Voldemort schooled his face to remain impassive while inside he went through a range of emotions. He too waited before speaking, 'the boy does not do anything with half measures' he mused.

He allowed himself to smile but did not speak.

"I suppose you initially came after me because I took away your life for 10 years. Afterwards, it became a game, a rough approximation of admiration. I am young but I didn't let you win. I didn't let you rule my life. Few can claim that, you wanted me for me, not who you could mold me into. Now here I am and we've made a deal together. I won't kill you; I'm not interested in being seen as the new Dark Lord. Though, not wanting to kill you myself doesn't preclude letting others kill you." Harry paused again collecting his thoughts. "Dumbledore blocked my powers and I estimate I was functioning at 25 of my magical abilities. I removed the block and I'm certain you've noticed the physical differences as well as the magical. I promised you Dumbledore and I will deliver, but it will be tricky. He knows things are not normal with me and I must re-balance myself in order to regain trust."

Voldemort nodded, his thoughts were chaotic. The boy had only 25 of his magical abilities when they fought before. He could slaughter the entire Wizarding world or control them if he only had the desire. "Tell me about Severus, I can smell him all over you."

Harry smiled and his face relaxed, any strife or anger was erased. He was truly angelic when he smiled. "What do you want to know? Are we lovers? Do we hate each other? Does Dumbledore know? Does Draco know? Is Draco our lover as well? You really need to be more specific."

Voldemort knew at that moment that he'd need to be cautious around the boy as he could captivate any number of people and persuade them to turn against him.

He stood swiftly and moved directly in front of Harry. "Tell me what he'd do when he finds out I've done this," as he struck quick as a snake and attempted to kiss Harry.

"He would be very upset that you tried to touch something of his" came a silky voice to the side of Harry and Voldemort.

The two turned their heads and saw Severus standing a few feet from them.

Voldemort straightened, "Severus, how did you get in here?" his tone was a mixture of curiosity and anger. He was upset that he had no idea how these two could get into his house and that he'd been interrupted.

Severus smirked, "The same way he did." He was a little more than upset at the sight that greeted him when he stepped out of the Darkness. He'd had no idea where Harry was when he returned from his meeting; most certainly, this was not where he expected to find him.

Harry stood and brushed past Voldemort to twine himself around Severus. "Hello Sev" he whispered before pulling the older mans lips down toward his. He kissed him with urgency and love, taking his comfort and expressing his passion.

Severus returned the kiss but continued to watch Voldemort, feeling a fierce streak of pride as he watched Voldemort stare wistfully at the two men.

Harry broke off the kiss, "What did Dumbledore have to say?" he questioned.

Severus looked sharply at Harry and then toward Voldemort. Harry nodded slightly and Severus spoke, "He was very unhappy with our actions today, he sent Remus away and told him not to return until summoned. He let me know as well that actions have consequences and disappointing him is not in my best interest."

Harry snorted and both Voldemort and Severus grinned at the small sound.

Voldemort waved his own hand and brought a third chair to the fireplace between the other two chairs. "Sit my pets."

Harry dropped into the seat beside Voldemort and lazily looked into the fire. Severus sat, but on the edge of the seat making it known that he did not want to sit.

Harry started speaking, picking up the conversation from earlier. "I've thrown things out of balance and must resettle things, starting with my friendship with the Weasleys. I know that you must have an interest in them as well, especially Ginny." Seeing Voldemort nod slightly he continued, "Once I have her at my side as my girlfriend I can reunite you two. Ron is upset with me but I can smooth it over. I don't know if you really want him. He is a smart-mouth and has a tendency to fly off the handle. But you'll have him if you want him, I trust you'll deal with him accordingly."

Severus was a bit startled to see Harry speaking so calmly with Voldemort. He'd assumed a great hatred existed between them. "Remus was at the meeting, Dumbledore didn't seem pleased with him but he pled familial obligations as his reasoning, meaning you were the only thing he had left. It was truthful but not the best excuse. By the way, what did you do to Draco? He was kneeling on your floor staring at the wall wearing only his pants."

"That is not up for discussion. What goes on between us is not your business." Harry's voice was final; a harsh contrast to his earlier relaxed state.

Severus stiffened and was put out at the reprimand in front of Voldemort but controlled himself. He would allow it for now, but being in love with him did not give him the right to treat him in that fashion.

"It may seem disloyal to give you Ginny, but I really do want the best for her. She has a tie to you that will never die and the way her family has played me leaves me peeved. They do not deserve her goodness. If she wants to leave them for you, I will be pleased. I will do this under one condition. She will never be your minion. Never to be marked, beaten or cursed. You will treasure her. If you cannot agree you will not have her by my hands." Harry stared pointedly at Voldemort, "Do you agree?"

Voldemorts face quirked in a smile and Severus was startled at how genuine it was, affection traced every line on his face. "Of course pet, she'll be my loved one, never harmed, marked or cursed. She'll be free to live as she pleases, not as my minion." Once he finished speaking a paper fluttered down onto Voldemorts lap, a binding contract that outlined everything just spoken. Voldemorts smile grew even broader, "My pet, you are full surprises. Harry, this truce almost makes me sad. You've been such a worth opponent, who will I torment now?" Voldemort smirked. "So, Severus, how does the arm feel? You keep touching it as if you are expecting it to disappear."

"Tom …" the one word warning from Harry had him stopped in his tracks.

"Pet, I'm not going to torment him. I'm trying to be civil. I foresee a close relationship between the three of us in the future." Voldemort smiled, a beguiling and confusing smile.

Harry stood and moved quickly to stand in front of Voldemort, "You may have me, but you will never again have Severus. You had your time. He is mine."

Voldemort was startled to hear Harry speak in parseltongue but he nodded and stood, bringing him nose to nose with Harry. "As you wish" he said, his breathing fanning over Harry's face.

"Sev, its time to leave" he took Severus by the hand and the two disappeared.

Severus held his anger in check until he was certain they were alone in Harry's room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing making deals with the devil?" he raged, his face turning a frightening shade of red.

Harry pulled Severus close and ran his hands down his side. "Ensuring our future and our happiness, I refuse to spend the rest of my life dueling with him. As much as I hate to say this, you are either with me or against me. I will not tolerate this. You want to know what happened with Draco, let me tell you, he couldn't choose his loyalty on his own. He wanted to wait until he figured which side was winning. That was not acceptable. He now bears a mark on his chest to remind him of who he chose. You have to make the same choice, you may not like my deal with the devil, but I feel safer dealing with him than Dumbledore. Deep down you do too, he may have tormented you and hurt you but not once has he been unfaithful to you." Harry paused in his rant and looked at Severus. "I need to leave now, dinner is starting and I'd like to talk to Ginny."

He stepped away from Severus and walked to the door. "Think about what I said, I don't relish the idea of giving you back to Voldemort, but believe me, I will if I have to."

Severus nodded and turned on his heel and returned to his own rooms.

Harry closed his eyes against the pain of the idea of a life without Severus, but pushed the thought out of his head and searched for Ginny at Hogwarts. He smiled as he realized she was alone in the courtyard. He stepped outside behind her and coughed softly.

Ginny jumped and whirled around to face the intruder. She smiled softly when she saw it was Harry. "Hello Harry" was all she said and then she was walking toward him with her arms open.

Harry stepped into her arms and pulled her close, he rubbed his hands across her back and dipped his head to chastely kiss her cheek.

"Gin, I'm so glad you aren't angry with me. It's been so hard lately." Harry began apologizing and acting like the Harry of old when Ginny stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Shh, Harry, I know everything. I know about my parents and Ron being ordered to be your friend" Ginny smirked her own sweet smirk and pulled Harry's face down to hers and kissed him soundly.

Harry returned the kiss and tasted her thoroughly before pulling away to collect his breath. "Who told you?" he questioned as he maneuvered her to the bench and settled her onto his lap.

Ginny laughed, "Harry, I'm not stupid or deaf. I hear what goes on in the family. It makes me sick that they would do this to you. My family has always prided itself on not being like other Pure Blood families but they are acting worse than the Malfoy's with their attitude. I'm ashamed of them." Ginny sighed softly and curled further into Harry's arms.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled across the courtyard to his sister. He was shocked to see her sitting on Harrys' lap and acting as if it were perfectly normal.

Ginny turned to look at Ron, and then stood pulling Harry up with her. She tucked herself under his arm and held onto him. "Hi Ron, is it time for dinner?" she smiled and put on her own mask and hid her true feelings behind it.

"Ginny, what are you doing out here with him?" Ron was feeling unnerved when he realized he didn't know his sister was this close to Harry. Harry had always treated her like a kid sister and had not shown her any special attention.

"Ron, Harry is a good person and I love him, he's asked me to be his girlfriend and I've accepted." Ginny smiled coyly up at Harry as she spoke.

Harry grinned down at her and kissed her on the top of her head.

Ron gaped at the two and decided to send a note to his parents straight after dinner to alert them to this new development and then go see Dumbledore. "Come on, it's time for dinner." Ron had decided to just avoid saying anything until he spoke with Dumbledore.

The trio walked into the Great Hall together and Ron headed straight for Hermione. Ginny and Harry sauntered in holding hands and acting as if this were completely normal.

They sat next to Ron and Hermione and the four talked through dinner. "Harry, would you like to come up to the common room? We have presents for you from Mum." Ron was not going to lose the opportunity to give Harry his gifts. He knew that Dumbledore had given his Mum a journal for Harry.

Harry nodded and grinned at Ginny, "Sure! I've got your gifts in my room, I'll go get them and come on up!" He was careful to act like the oblivious Harry they all knew and pretended to love. "Gin, want to walk with me?"

Ginny smiled and the two set off for the dungeons. Harry hissed at the portrait as they reached the door to the Slytherin common rooms and was assured they were empty and they walked through and into Harry's room.

Ginny relaxed immediately and her masks dropped as she looked appraisingly around the room. "Nice" was all she said before reaching for Harry and kissing him.

Their tongues mingled and teased each other. It was different than kissing Severus, she was small and delicate and her taste was sweet and innocent. Severus was angles and lines with a dark heady taste. She ran her hands over his body and then pushed him away.

"As enjoyable as this is, why don't you tell me what is going on?" she questioned him gently as she settled herself on the bed.

Harry lay next to her and laced his fingers behind his head. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow? We can talk more then, I'd rather just relax tonight." He closed his eyes and his face relaxed.

Ginny smiled indulgently at him and leaned over to kiss his eyelids. "We do need to get up to the common rooms you know, you can't go to sleep yet."

Harry opened one eye and growled playfully. He moved a hand and then waved it toward the living space and several presents flew across the room and landed on the end of the bed. He sat up, took Ginny by the hand, and summoned one of the silver snakes from the potions rack in Severus' room, hissing softly at the snake it curled around her delicate wrist and locked. He kissed the snake around her wrist and it changed to look like an undulating piece of silver instead of a snake.

"If you want to see me or talk to me, just tap the snake head and I'll come to you as soon as I can." Harry caressed her wrist and then kissed each finger, sucking gently on the tips.

Ginny smiled indulgently at him then stood and collected the presents. She was amused by him but had no illusions that his affections were serious. She didn't doubt he cared for her but knew there was more.

They made their way up to the Gryffindor tower and Ginny whispered the password to gain entrance into the room. Stepping inside brought back many memories for Harry; it was bittersweet knowing that nothing had been real.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch whispering quietly to each other when they arrived and moved quickly apart when they heard Ginny giggle softly.

"Merry Christmas mate!" cried Ron as he handed over his gifts, Hermione added her gift to the pile as well.

Harry forced a smile to the front, while biting down on his cheek. He opened each gift and was unsurprised to see the Journal from Dumbledore and a box of chocolate frogs. "A journal, thanks Ron, this will be great for writing down my dreams for Dumbledore." He almost gagged on the bile in his throat at the words but kept control and opened Hermione's gift. He smiled as he saw the book she'd chosen, it was about being an Auror. 'As if,' he smirked to himself. "Thanks guys, this is great" he beamed at them.

Hermione oohed over her present and Ron ripped into his gift and started eating it. Ron looked over at Ginny and noticed she hadn't gotten a present, "Hey Gin, did Harry already give you your gift?" he was uncertain if he should even ask, what if he hadn't gotten her a gift that would be embarrassing for Harry, oh wait, he didn't really care about Harry so why did it matter, he smirked to himself.

Ginny blushed and held out her hand toward Ron and Hermione, "He gave me this bracelet, isn't it beautiful?" she gushed.

Hermione elbowed Ron sharply and then made the appropriate noises of appreciation while Ron glared.

As the hour drew later, Harry stifled a yawn and stood. He kissed Ginny goodnight and said, "I'll be waiting until we can see each other again." He smiled genuinely and left the common rooms before seeing Ron roll his eyes.

Ron waited until Ginny was in her dorm before dashing off to talk to Dumbledore about Harry and Ginny. His parents were there for the Order meeting and he shared the news with the group, they questioned him then bade him goodbye. He returned to the dorm and knocked on Hermione's door, they talked for a while and then went their separate ways, each wondering about this new development.

Harry returned to the dungeons reflecting on Ginny and her behaviour. He was surprised that she knew about the deal with Dumbledore but it made his job easier. He stopped by Draco's room and knocked softly on the door. He heard a shuffling behind the door and he waited while Draco opened the door.

Draco blinked at him in surprise, "Harry."

"Come on, let's get Sev and go to bed, I'm tired." He held out his hand and smiled softly.

Draco nodded and took his hand, Harry took him into the Darkness and they stepped out into Severus' room.

Draco gasped when he realized what had happened, the sound alerted Severus to their presence and he smiled at the sight of the two young men holding hands. He hoped their issues were resolved on some level and that things would return to normal. He stood and the three of them made their way back to Harry's room.

Harry began undressing in front of the fire while Draco and Severus watched. Stepping out of his clothes, he walked naked to the bed and climbed in between them. He kneeled in front of Draco and began undoing the buttons on his pajama top. Draco pushed his hands away and undressed himself, leaving his pale skin shining in the darkness of the room. Severus sat on his heels and waited.

Harry traced a finger around the snake on Draco's chest; he leaned over and followed his fingertips with his tongue. Draco held his breath; the feeling was incredible, he could feel the snake writhing from the inside out as Harry touched him. He could feel that Harry truly cared for him and had marked him for his own safety not for a show of dominance. He moved and lay back on the bed, arms spread in submission. Harry smiled and straddled the slender body and resumed touching and tasting the skin on display before him.

In minutes, Draco was shaking with barely controlled need and Severus was in no better shape despite not being touched. Harry took his time showing Draco how much he wanted him before moving to undress Severus. He repeated his actions on Severus while Draco tasted every inch of Harry's back and neck. Each gave and received this night.

Hours later the three slept peacefully, sated. It was the first time they were together but it would not be last.

Seekers Who Are Lovers – Chapter 19 – Stay

Ginny spent most of the night thinking about Harry and the sudden turn of events. She had no illusions about their new relationship and would enjoy it while it lasted. She was surprised when she finally slept; her sleep was uninterrupted for once. Over the years, she'd become used to them and had on more than one occasion taken comfort in their regularity. She believed he'd done what he had to ensure his survival, not unlike what her parents would do to ensure theirs. He had a different method than they did but it was fundamentally about survival. She knew Harry also dreamt of him but he also received his anger and pain. Ginny never received his wrath, only his innermost thoughts and feelings.

She remembered how he felt inside her, pervading her senses. At the time, she had been full of youthful indignation that You-Know-Who had possessed her. This was before she realized the world was ugly and not cocoa and warm hugs. Now she knew different, her family was culpable of deceit; it ran rampant in her family. If it happened again, she wasn't certain she'd want to be out from under the thrall. She struggled with the conflicting feelings she had for Tom. In her heart and mind, he was Tom; to the world, she called him You-Know-Who.

Ginny stretched and rose from the bed, gathering her personal items she left to shower and dress. As she walked out of the room Hermione pounced.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell me about Harry? I thought we were friends." Hermione whined artfully.

"I just wasn't ready to share," she countered in her own sweet innocent Ginny voice, complete with a blush and a duck of the head, "he's really wonderful but we were worried about what everyone else would say."

Hermione smiled, "It all fits, he was in Hogsmeade buying gifts and he asked my advice. He said he had a crush on someone and wanted to buy her a gift. Oh Ginny, I didn't even think it was you or I would have said something!"

Ginny mumbled something unintelligent and resumed her journey to the shower. Her thoughts were focused on the fact that Harry had purchased something for someone else, she knew it wasn't her bracelet since she watched him make it last night.

Later she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and she sat across from Hermione and Ron. They were silent through the meal, each lost in their own thoughts.

Midway through the meal the doors opened and in strode Harry and Draco. Professor Snape wasn't far behind but it appeared to be a coincidence.

Harry smiled at Ginny and he and Draco headed toward her. When he was sure Draco would protest he sent a brief tightening of the snake tattoo, reminding him to keep his place.

Swooping down on Ginny, he planted a deep and very public kiss on her mouth. "Good morning love," he crooned cheerfully while forcibly pulling Draco down into the seat beside him.

Ron stiffened as Draco sat across from him, his appetite disappearing as his temper flared. Hermione pinched him on the thigh in an effort to keep him quiet.

"Ginny, Professor Snape gave us permission to go to Hogsmeade. Well, he has to accompany us but we don't have to stay with him," Harry took Ginny's hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "We'll leave after breakfast."

Ron sputtered, unable to control his ire, "Once again, Harry Bloody Potter gets whatever he wants."

Harry turned his gaze on Ron and stared, his eyes darkening. He didn't speak.

Hermione shuddered at the darkness in his eyes and clutched at Ron's arm. "Come on Ron, let's go, we can play a game of chess inside where its warm," her voice quavered slightly as she firmly pulled Ron away from the table. She pulled him out of the Hall unwilling to release his arm until they were safely inside the common rooms.

Harry stood and held his arm out to Ginny, he looked pointedly at Draco and he took her other arm as they walked down to the dungeons.

Once inside his room Ginny released her pent-up laughter, "I know he's my brother and I should care about his feelings but can be such an arse."

Draco looked startled but smiled slowly when he realized Ginny wasn't like the others. He had never spent any time with the Weasley children; he only knew what his Father told him. He treated them badly because they were poor, Pure Blooded but poor.

Harry smiled as Severus walked into the room. Ginny turned startled eyes toward her most dreaded Professor. While she was good at potions, she was treated like all the other Gryffindors; it was made worse because she was a Weasley.

"Miss Weasley," was the cool velvet response from Severus as he entered the room and straight into her gaze.

Harry dressed in his cloak while Draco and Severus followed suit. In silence, they walked out of the school and toward the gates of Hogwarts.

"Severus, take Draco. I'll take Ginny" came the quiet voice of Harry as they passed the gates and were at the apparation point.

Within moments, they were standing in the library of the Riddle Mansion. Voldemort turned toward the noise and a small smile crossed his face as he saw who had joined him.

Ginny gasped once she overcame her shock at not being outside Hogwarts anymore and saw Tom in front of her. "Tom," she whispered and stepped toward him, her hands held out in front of her.

"My sweet Ginny, welcome home" came the raspy voice of one Tom Riddle.

Harry pulled Draco in front him, wrapping his arms around his waist and then leaned back into Severus who reciprocated the movement. They watched with amused eyes as the two were reunited after years of separation.

Voldemort was stunned. He had not expected Ginny to welcome him with open arms. He knew that the time they'd shared was special to him but he had no idea she felt the same. Whether it was because she had given in so long ago and accepted him as a part of her or because it truly did mean something to her.

Tearing his eyes away from Ginny, he gazed on his boys. They were beautiful together. Harry like sunshine, his skin golden from the sun while Draco shone like the moon in his paleness. Severus, he was their eclipse.

He released Ginny, placed her at his right side, and looked expectantly at Draco. He waited.

Draco lowered his eyes quickly and then stepped away from the circle of Harry's arms. He kneeled in front of Harry and bowed his head.

Voldemort strove to control his fury while Harry pulled Draco up and turned him around. He opened his robe and shirt, pushing them aside to show the skin darkened with his mark. He placed his palm over the mark and the snake hissed and began sliding over Harry's palm and up to coil around his wrist.

"You knew he was mine, why are you angry?" Harry did not allow any emotion to leak into his voice. He did not gloat or show victory.

Voldemort tightened his grip on Ginny and felt her flinch, "And Severus, was my mark removed only to be replaced with yours?" he relaxed his grip as he hissed.

"I will not mark Severus, he does not need the reminder of who he is loyal to. Draco will not remain marked as long as he continues to be loyal. Do not make me regret bringing Ginny. I can guarantee that you will not like me angry." Harry was not upset at the turn of events; he wasn't even surprised. He had expected such maneuvers and was prepared to deal with them.

"Draco was not a part of our deal," Voldemort was becoming angrier at Harry's display of insolence and his voice became even harsher.

"You gave me Severus, thereby giving me that which belongs to him in the form of Draco" Harry spoke plainly, again without inflection.

Voldemort snarled but knew that Wizard law had won. He released Ginny from his grasp wondering what she would do.

Ginny stepped one step away from Voldemort but did not leave his side, when she spoke it startled them. "I am here of my own will, but I am not a possession to be bandied about. I come and go as I please. If you cannot accept that then I will leave now and never return."

Voldemort bowed his head to Ginny in a show of respect.

Draco refastened his shirt and robes and moved behind Harry. He had been mildly worried about being in between the two most powerful wizards he knew, but also pleased that they were fighting over him. He noticed the snake had not returned to his chest and felt a surge of pride when he realized he'd shown Harry his loyalty without impetus from him or the snake.

Voldemort motioned the group to sit once again by the fireplace. Ginny felt calm enough to sit on the arm of his chair and likewise Harry sat on Severus' lap while Draco kneeled at Harry's feet. Voldemort chuckled, "There are plenty of seats my pets, you don't need to share."

Harry chose not to respond and began a new topic, "Dumbledore will be suspicious if we use Ginny alone to get to him, as he is aware we are 'dating' each other."

Draco looked up at Harry with a glint in his eye, "Perhaps we should take the golden trio and Ginny since I'm certain to tell my Father and Voldemort how happy the little redhead makes you."

Harry nodded, his posture relaxing and he began to pet Draco on the neck. Draco shivered at the touch. "Very nice idea, the four of us together should throw him off balance. If we do this during the day it keeps Severus at the school and the blame away from him. It also allows Dumbledore to think that Voldemort is suspicious of him and did not include him in the plans. He knows that Severus would do anything to save Harry Potter from the big bad Voldemort." Looking down at Draco, he smiled softly, "Should your Father come for visit to further complicate things?" He smirked and looked over at Voldemort, "Tom, you know that Hermione is quite proficient at potions. Now that you no longer have Severus you may want to consider her talents, even though she is muggle-born she's one of the best witches at school."

Voldemort visibly twinges at the mention of being muggle-born.

Severus smiles at the sight and whispers in Harry's ear, "Love, don't you think you should stop trying to give Voldemort everyone you know?" he nibbled gently on the ear that was so temptingly close to his mouth.

Harry smiled, "Ginny, do you have any questions?"

"Why?" The one word came from her lips and lingered in the air.

Harry's thoughts turned inward. He could say much but he chose another path. "There isn't a simple answer but the short version is that I am no longer certain that Voldemort is the one the prophecies speak of." He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow as he waited for her to question him further. His posture and facial expressions indicated he wanted nothing more than the subject to go away but he would speak if she asked it of him.

He stood and walked over to her, placing his fingers on her chin he pulled her gently up to stand next to him. "I'll give you the same choice the others have been given. You are either for this or against it. If you choose the latter, I will Obliviate your memories of this meeting. The deal you make with Tom is your own but this I need to know for myself."

Ginny's eyes sparked, "You want my word on something you won't talk about? How is that fair?" she was not angry merely curious. "Being a leader is not about seeing who will blindly follow you but who will believe in you."

Harry smiled at his willful girl. She was smart and not afraid to speak her mind, she didn't fear him. He placed a hand over her forehead and closed his eyes. A muggle could have felt the surge of power that flowed out from him but the green glow surrounding the two was enough of a clue that he was powerful.

He showed her everything he knew. Every manipulation. Every betrayal. Every fight. Everything. He gave it to her in a slideshow of images and emotions. From the first memories to the last, she saw them all.

As she swayed, he held her in place in a cocoon of power. She fought tears of shame at her family, her belief in the Light, the tiny child under the stairs and her anger at the use of this man in front of her. She had always known he was a good person, without a doubt, but to see what he'd gone through and to know he still smiled, loved, and laughed was amazing.

When the flow of memories stopped, she breathed heavily and finally opened her eyes. She whispered, her voice husky with tears, "To the ends of the Earth, Harry." She began to cry and Harry turned her around toward Voldemort.

Voldemort did not know he was capable of emotion such as this, anger and hatred he knew, but compassion and gentleness were foreign to him. He pushed it aside to dwell on later, gathered his angel in his arms, and held her close.

Harry stumbled toward Severus and gratefully sank onto his lap. Draco curled up along his backside and the men held their very own angel.

There was only the sound of the fireplace crackling and soft murmurs of comfort in the room for many minutes.

Harry stiffened and stood abruptly, dislodging Draco and startling Voldemort and Ginny. "Lucius is here" he pronounced and quickly pulled Ginny with him into the Darkness, Severus following at his heels. Draco stood and stared at the place where they had been. He felt a flicker of despair as he stood alone, but a quick brush across his cheek wiped the feeling away. He knew it was Harry. Draco settled himself into the chair in casual repose. He could still smell Severus on the chair and it made him smile.

A minion knocked on the door to announce the elder Malfoy. Voldemort called out for him to enter.

Lucius had eyes only for his Lord and he hurried across the floor, so intent he did not notice Draco. He knelt in front of Voldemort and bowed, "My Lord, I have most interesting news." He rushed his words, anxious to prove himself once again.

Voldemort nodded for him to continue.

Lucius smiled a twisted but beautiful smile, "Harry Potter has a girlfriend. The Weasley girl finally managed to convince him to date her. It's really a pity they are pure-bloods they are so poor they can barely pay attention." He smirked but stopped once he realized his Lord was not as amused as he was. He had no way to backtrack or smooth over what he'd said, he just stared for a moment then bowed his head even further than before.

Voldemort was not amused. He debated a cruel punishment but wanted to know how Lucius had found this news. He was positive Draco hadn't told him. It meant that someone was reporting to Lucius instead of him. This was a most grievous sin in his eyes for all involved.

"Draco, you did not tell me that you told your Father the news" Voldemort was gleeful at the look on Lucius' face as he realized that Draco was behind him.

Draco snorted in a most indelicate fashion, "My Lord, you know I would have told you first as any loyal servant of yours would do."

Voldemort smirked and poked Lucius in the chest, "Who told you this news?"

Lucius stuttered, "It was Severus, you know he can't risk contacting you while at the school."

In the Darkness Harry and Severus burst into laughter while Ginny looked on amused at the site of her potions Professor laughing like a child.

Voldemort stood and Lucius fell over backward at the sudden movement. "Severus, would you like to join us, it seems you and Lucius have much to discuss."

Severus stepped out of the Darkness beside Draco and ran his fingers through the blonde hair, showing his ownership of the boy. "Hello Lucius, it is intriguing how much we must talk to each other and I wasn't even aware." He fairly purred with delight at Lucius being caught with his proverbial pants down.

For years, Severus had wanted some revenge on Lucius Malfoy, for every taunt, every bite of pain and torture through the years. Now here he was standing in front of him and he knew he could do anything or say anything without repercussion.

Ginny watched from the Darkness, she thought she should feel surprise at all of this but she didn't. Finding out that her 'boyfriend' was intimate with his former worst enemy and potions Professor was not something she expected but at the same, it felt right. All of this, the meetings, the plans and friendships should strike her so wrong but it did not, it could not. She waited with Harry, arms wrapped around each other.

Lucius had rarely known fear like he was feeling now. He'd been caught in an obvious lie and he'd let it be known that someone was reporting to him and not Voldemort. His own son was against him and more favored than he, what had happened to his life?

Severus smiled. In and of itself that was terrifying to Lucius. In the years they'd known each other, smiling was not something Severus did. He bowed his head to show his respect and acceptance of his punishment.

"Lucius, our Lord has given you to me to punish and I will enjoy doing so, but at a later date. At that time, I will punish you as I see fit." Severus' smile turned into a grin full of malevolence as he spoke.

Lucius frowned, Voldemort smirked, a smile tugged at Draco's lips, and Harry and Ginny laughed. It was not something any of them expected but it was genius to make him wait. The waiting would do more damage than any punishment could hope to accomplish.

"Lucius, you may leave now. Tell your source they may wish to think about their choices in the future" Voldemort hissed in annoyance.

Lucius scurried out of the room, much like Pettigrew had whenever he left the room.

As they all took their leave, Harry began thinking about history. More specifically, magical history or how Dumbledore 'defeated' Grindelwald. At the time, he was considered the strongest and most feared Wizard. How does one 'defeat' another more powerful Wizard? He could not recall if the history books ever said exactly what happened. It was at this point that he wished Hermione were around.

He was taken out of his thoughts by the insistent Ginny who wanted a Butterbeer. He smiled willingly and let himself be pulled across Hogsmeade.

They drank largely in silence. Harry and Ginny tittered and cooed like lovers do while Draco and Severus watched everything but the two in front of them.

Eventually, Harry decided it was time to go shopping. He wanted to buy Ginny new robes, which he did without much fanfare or discussion.

They returned to the school in time for dinner, parting at the Great Hall doors Ginny went to drop off her parcels and change while the rest turned toward the dungeons.

Harry decided to forego dinner and headed to the Library.

"Godric," he called as he entered "can you answer some questions for me?"

Godric appeared after a few moments and smiled, his Gryffindor spirit made the man appear apple cheeked and jubilant most of the time. "Harry, sit, sit, lets talk" his tone matched his looks, jovial and bright.

"Tell me about Grindelwald" Harry blurted out his question without giving thought.

The air around Godric stilled as the man thought for a few moments. "When did you realize that it was not Voldemort the prophecy spoke of?" came the quietly spoken words.

Seekers Who Are Lovers – Chapter 20 – The Day

Godric's Hollow was unrecognizable. The air was filled with the stench of despair and death. The remnants of the Dark Mark floated in the hazy air, the house was in shambles and there was not a sound at all, not even a cricket.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry surveyed the area in front of him. He sighed. The Potter family was gone from this world; they were the last of their line. They had been a good family that served the Light, full of radiant happiness and love for each other.

Lord Voldemort, better known to Albus, as Tom Riddle was the reason Godric's Hollow was laid bare to the world. He had targeted the Potter family when they refused to join his cause. It was a pity, really, that they were gone. They had trusted Albus with their life and with the knowledge of who their secret-keeper was. It was such a tragedy that Voldemort had found out and killed them. He hummed softly to himself and patted his pockets for his sherbet lemons. Truly enjoyable they were, tangy sweetness that just made him pucker in pleasure.

A small sound pierced the silence. It was a pitiful wail of distress.

Albus turned toward the sound and picked his way across the lawn strewn with debris. Stopping at what had once been the nursery, he saw the body of Lily Potter and pushed it aside with his foot.

There was a small bundle under her body; the boy had survived.

Bending down he picked up the baby and looked at him carefully. He noted the bright green eyes and the tear-stained cheeks, along with the vivid red scar across his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt, a curse scar.

Tsk'ing to himself he stepped over the body of Lily Potter and made his way out of the debris to stand in the clearing. He quickly apparated back to his office at Hogwarts. While it was true that one could not apparate in or out of Hogwarts, being the Headmaster did have its privileges, besides he wasn't just 'anyone.'

He laid the baby on the chaise and stared thoughtfully for many minutes. He could kill the child and nobody would know or he could return him to the house and let him be taken by the Aurors.

Placing his wand at the baby's forehead, he pulled strand after strand of memories out and placed them into a pensieve on his desk. He placed a binding spell on the baby so that he would not move while he was inside the pensieve and then began viewing the memories of the baby.

The first memory was nonsense, the baby gurgled and watched the mobile over his bed. Soon Lily came into the room and cooed at him, playing pat-a-cake with his feet and then swooping down and sweeping him into her arms, she kissed and cuddled him. Albus felt waves of love flow over him; this mothers love.

The memories ran together, day after day Lily and James showered their child with affection. He saw Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew do the same. They all loved the green-eyed boy. He was their hope and their future.

It was truly amazing what a Wizard child could remember, he'd had no idea that taking a baby's memories would allow him to see and hear what had happened those last days. Sirius was their secret keeper but he was scared and wanted to change. He felt he was too obvious, Peter volunteered and they all agreed. The ritual was done and Harry had seen it all. He knew everything that happened.

Soon, the memories flickered onto the present evening. Harry was being fed; he loved those carrots and peas his Mother fed him. James was pacing around the kitchen, he was worried but he never said it, Harry could feel it in the air. Lily's attention was divided between worrying about James and trying to appear calm for Harry. She failed, Harry knew everything that they felt and he began to fret. He was cuddled between his parents, their worry overshadowing their love for him but he knew they still loved him. Every touched assured him of that as they sat together on the settee.

A knock sounded on the door and Harry tensed, this was not a good knock. It was a knock of death. He could feel it in the air.

James rushed to the door with his wand drawn and flung it open. On the other side of the door were a dozen Death Eaters, Voldemort stood in his youthful splendor in front of James.

Lily launched herself into the other room with Harry cradled protectively to her chest as Voldemort made the first curse, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" the words spilled from his lips in all their vile glory.

James fell to the ground, dead.

Voldemort strolled through the living room, as if on a casual Sunday stroll through the park toward Lily and Harry.

"Lily, my beautiful flame, it does not have to end this way for you. Come away with me, be my Queen" Voldemort smiled and the look of anger was replaced with a look of adoration. "Lily, we can be a family, you and I, and Harry too. He looks like me, nobody will ever know or care that he isn't mine. He'll be revered as my son!"

Lily shook with anger and distaste, "He'll never be yours Voldemort! I would rather die than let you have him or myself!" she cried out and covered Harry with her body.

Harry could feel the genuine interest from Voldemort, the true emotion. He wouldn't have hurt either of them if she'd agreed to go with him. He struggled in her grasp, anxious for her to agree to go with this man.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Lily, "Last chance my flame, come with me now or you will both die."

Several other Death Eaters had entered the room behind Voldemort, including Lily's classmate, Severus Snape. His eyes bored into her, obsidian dark. He stepped to the side of Lily and made a grab for Harry and Lily cried out, "No! Not Harry!" and Voldemort fired his second curse of the evening toward Harry. She turned into the curse and it hit the two of them. Hitting Lily first, she fell causing the curse to hit Harry on the forehead and it bounced off toward Voldemort. Lily fell to the ground with Harry clutched to her breast.

Voldemort shrieked in pain and terror as the curse ripped through his body and he fell. The house shook in its foundation and the walls came crashing down like a house of cards. Nothing hit the people in the house; it was if the house had died along with the elder Potters. Collapsed and defeated it was willing to fight no more to protect its occupants.

Severus gasped in shock at what had occurred in front of him. He knew the boy should be dead but he could hear small hiccupping snuffles from beneath the body, he pushed at Lily's shoulder and saw green eyes blinking back tears.

Grabbing Voldemorts wand he raced out of the house ordering all the Death Eaters to retreat, their Lord was dead.

Harry had laid in the house under his dead mother for only minutes when he heard the pop of someone apparating into the area. He waited patiently and when after many minutes nobody came to him he cried out.

The next memories were of Dumbledore coming into the room and taking him away. Dumbledore had inspected the body of Voldemort and satisfied that he was dead he'd cast a spell to release the soul of the body and then had gone for the baby.

Stepping out of the memory, Albus sighed.

He knew Minerva would insist that he hide the boy and care for him, he was the one who had defeated Lord Voldemort. He would be revered in the Wizarding World as the The-Boy-Who-Lived. Coming to a decision, he cast a power-blocking spell on the baby. He was powerful and could not be allowed to have access to all of his power or else he would be a danger to the world.

He decided to destroy the memories he'd taken from the baby; it wouldn't do to keep those around.

He apparated back to Godric's Hollow, noting he was still alone and he placed the baby back under Lily Potter's body.

Stepping back, he looked around the room for a few items he knew he'd want in the future. He knew James had an invisibility cloak and he'd like to be able to give the boy something of his Father's.

He stepped through the house searching for any evidence that he'd been there and then cast a spell to obscure all the magic that he'd done, he then cast another spell to Obliviate the memories of his actions on the boy. He would remember nothing of this night.

He apparated into the night to Hogwarts and began the fire-call to the Ministry about the 'frantic' fire-call he'd received from Lily about the attack. He then beckoned Hagrid to fetch the baby and keep him hidden until the next night when they'd take him to his muggle relatives.

Hagrid had come for the baby and taken him away, Albus had never asked where they'd gone to but it didn't matter. The baby was safe with the half-giant.

He'd gone to the Dursleys, warded their house, and made it unplottable. He would protect the boy while he was there and nobody would find him. It would make Minerva happy and that was always important. She was not someone he liked making angry.

The next day the Wizarding World celebrated the death of Voldemort. Nobody thought to ask about Harry Potter, only caring that he'd defeated the Dark Lord.

Everything went according to plan, none of the Wizards and Witches knew of his involvement and Harry was given to his relatives for safekeeping. He wouldn't know of the Wizarding World for quite a few years. His letter had instructed them not to talk about his parents or magic. He was to be treated as normal little boy and not someone special. He had no idea just how seriously they'd taken his advice.

In the years that followed the legend of Harry Potter was well known, small children grew up on the tale as a bedside story. Adults remembered Voldemort and shuddered in fear when they thought about him. They all thought him dead, only Albus knew the truth. He was physically dead but his soul was in the ether, waiting and biding its time.

And so Albus Dumbledore waited.

Seekers Who Are Lovers – Chapter 21– If It Be Your Will

That night changed him, Voldemort had been instrumental in his life and to see him slain was terrifying. He'd been larger than life; it should have taken more to kill him than a baby. He'd wanted to run and hide when he realized how this would change the Wizarding world. He'd held on and waited until he saw Dumbledore, obscuring himself in the shadows he watched.

The carelessness and coldness he'd displayed toward Lily was shocking. He thought she had been one of his Golden children, pride of Gryffindor. He had to fight himself when he picked up Harry, that child was meant for more, which was why he'd tried to take him from Lily. He wanted to protect him and teach him, Voldemort had understood.

He remembered everything about that night. He'd never worn those robes again; they hung in his wardrobe at Snape Manor.

He had nightmares to this day about seeing Voldemorts soul being released. He'd been terrified that it would take the boy, just seep in and rule his little body. It moved and moved for many long minutes after Dumbledore had left. Eventually it disappeared in the air, not resurfacing for many years.

He had taken Voldemorts wand, not knowing why, but knowing it was the best thing to do. He'd left that night and mourned the loss of both the child and Voldemort. He never knew that Dumbledore had returned with the boy and that Voldemorts body had disappeared. He never knew.

Soon after, he'd taken the job as Potions Professor at Hogwarts, he hadn't wanted to but it allowed him to stay close to Dumbledore. He knew Voldemort would rise again; it was only a matter of waiting.

He'd hated all the kids and hated the Old Man even more; his was a hideous and excruciating life. The strength it took to keep up this façade was tremendous, but still he waited.

After 5 years, he'd begun to change. He began to question when his Lord would return, if he'd return.

After 9 years, he devoted himself fully to being a Professor and being a part of Dumbledores little games. He'd lost most of the hope he'd once had.

The next year he saw his proof that his Lord would return.

Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts.

Surely, his Lord would return now, for Harry Potter. He had, but Severus had not known he was Quirrell. He'd fought him every step of the way proving his loyalty to Dumbledore, angering the boy and displeasing his Lord.

Ironic really. Harry hated him for it and so did Voldemort. The two people he was trying to protect. Proof that the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

The bitter truth was that Severus didn't hate him. He was hurt that the boy did not like him. He'd tried to save his life twice and it didn't matter to him, he wanted to matter to Harry Potter.

The years passed quickly and he kept up the façade. Big evil Professor Snape hated Harry Potter and showed him as often as he could. It was expected that the Death Eater (ex or not) would hate the Boy-Who-Lived, and ultimately the Boy-Who-Would-Defeat-Voldemort. Yet, ironically it was always him at Harry's back. The relationship with Voldemort was never the same after he'd returned. Dumbledore believed him to be a spy and he was for the most part. For Harry, it was always for Harry. Voldemort knew he was spying and they kept up their own game during those meetings. Voldemort tried to kill Harry every year, but mostly for what Dumbledore had done. It was easy to use Harry as his excuse.

Harry didn't know the truth about Dumbledore and Voldemort. He still believed he was the target. Now that they'd formed an alliance, perhaps it was time to tell him these precious truths. The cursed had bounced off of Harry but Dumbledore had condemned him to a life in the ether.

It wasn't a Mothers love that saved him; it was Harry himself. To borrow a muggle expression, the boy had more power than God. He was easily two times stronger than Dumbledore or Voldemort. Harry would again survive the Killing Curse this was his destiny.

He knew when he'd fallen into the Darkness with Harry that his waiting was over. Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts and now to Severus Snape.

Harry had been his world for years, he would continue being his world until they both died. Now it was time to tell Harry a few truths of his own.

Remus spent his time the days after his return home doing a whole lot of nothing. Oh sure, he did a lot of thinking but it was mostly like listening to a broken record. He had the same thoughts repeatedly.

No longer needed by Dumbledore he felt useless. He didn't regret his choices but being exiled to the woods did little to help support his feelings.

He wanted things to be the way they once were, yet, not.

Putting it simply, he was lonely. He missed the boys. Missing Harry was natural but to miss Severus and Draco was foreign.

Lost in his memories he thought back to the first day of Hogwarts, he'd met James first on the train and soon Sirius joined them. Peter was later that evening when they settled into their dorms. Peter. The name made him feel guilt and anger all in one. Peter was the annoying little brother none of them had. He was often left out, as Remus, Sirius and James were the original Gryffindor Trio. Favored by Dumbledore and hated by the Slytherins. Remus had spent many hours thinking about Peter and if he'd betrayed them because of how they had shorted him so often. He'd betrayed them all, not just James and Lily.

His thoughts drifted to the first time he'd seen Harry, he was only hours old, all eyes and dark hair. They had all loved that little boy. He was their future. Not that Sirius or Remus couldn't have children, more so they had refused, Remus for obvious reasons and Sirius because of his feelings for his family.

Harry was it, their future. They had given him everything they would have given their own blood.

He knew Severus had strong feelings for him as well and not ones that had developed recently. He'd always reacted violently to the Potters. Harry was no exception, but why, he supposed he'd never know. He was happy with Harry now as if that last piece of the puzzle had clicked into place.

Draco. The name caused a deep need inside him to well up and choke him. Everything about the boy screamed at Remus, "Possess me" and he couldn't let that happen. But he wanted to, oh how he wanted to protect him, love him, and mark him as his own. His mate, his last puzzle piece.

It was all Lucius' fault, he could almost convince himself, that wanting Draco was a repressed need to have what he'd once been denied. Lucius had almost destroyed him. He had been a 7th year when Remus was in his first year at Hogwarts, he was beautiful and he said he'd wanted Remus. Beautiful Remus. What he wanted was a chance to humiliate the little Gryffindor. He'd left and taken Remus' heart with him, he'd never forgotten him. Now there was his son, his beautiful Draco was here and he could take him, flaunt him before Lucius, and remind him of what he'd left those years ago. His beast raged at his human for not taking what was clearly his.

He was ashamed of himself, what kind of monster wanted the child of someone they once would have given anything to be with. He would deny himself the light Draco could bring, purely because he was unable to ascertain the reason behind his feelings.

Damn Lucius Malfoy.

Remus was restless; he craved contact like never before. He'd lived his life in isolation, why was now so different?

His eyes passed over the parchment Harry had given him, smiling he grabbed a quill and sat.

"Hello?" he wrote almost cautiously, not knowing who would see this.

"REMUS!" came back a very bold handwriting, confident and assured.

Certainly not Harry, but Draco, of all the luck.

"Draco, how are you?" he questioned his sanity and continued, "I've missed you."

Draco's writing changed and softened with the next words, "I've missed you too. Harry and Severus do as well. You belong with us, why did you leave me .. us, why did you leave us?"

The writing stopped and it felt as if it were holding its breath waiting.

Remus sighed. His heart ached. His boy missed him. Why did he have to care?

With that thought, he began to write about why he'd left and how lonely he was. Draco told him about the meeting with Voldemort and Ginny, Remus was surprised but not shocked. His entire body shook with tension when Draco told him about Harry finally claiming him and how happy he was. He could do nothing but gape like a fish at what came next.

"He's not you Remus. I know that it was about my place in the group. He loves Sev, he'll never love another like that, not even me. But it's ok because I don't want him to love me that way. When you first came to Hogwarts in our third year, my Father spoke of you. He told me how he'd hurt you. He said he'd cared for you but Voldemort wanted you because you were special. He didn't know what it was but he knew there was something. He'd told my Father to convince you with his charms to be at his side. He said he couldn't do it so he'd made you hate him. He was severely punished for his actions. He showed me the scar across his heart that Voldemort had given him as a reminder to listen to his Master, not his heart."

The writing stopped, but so had Remus' heart, it then resumed along with the writing.

"He cared but he shouldn't have. You were so young and his original intentions were not pure. He tried to protect you in the only way he knew. He does the same to me, keeps me at arms length to prove to him and others that his heart is not his Master. Remus? Can you forgive him? I am his son, but I am not him."

Remus struggled to pen a few words to soothe his boy even though he had no idea what to say. "I need to think. It's not you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I just can't right now."

What he did not know then was that his beautiful boy was crying. Remus cried as well, what felt like an ocean of tears. Hiccupping, he finally ceased crying and sat staring at the fireplace. It just felt too easy, too pat of an explanation. How did he know this was the truth, could he trust Draco, for that matter Lucius? They were Malfoys and reputations in the Wizarding world were obtained through action.

He sighed. It was all just too much. Every wound on his heart was bleeding. He needed Harry. He was the balm to his weary heart.

He apparated to Hogsmeade and then snuck into the castle through Honeydukes, keeping to the shadows once he was inside. He had no idea where Harry was but he headed to the dungeons. Poking a finger rudely at the portrait outside the Slytherin common room it hissed in annoyance but opened for him, the inside portrait opened as well. Stepping inside Harry's room he felt his heart clutch when he saw Draco curled into a ball on Harry's bed, his tear-streaked face half-hidden by his arm. It wasn't Harry who his heart had called for, but Draco.

Tiptoeing over to him, he crawled smoothly across the bed, curled his body around Draco, and pulled him close. Inhaling his scent tinged with salty tears, he imprinted it to his memory and vowed to never make him cry again.

Harry stared at Godric. The spirit impressed him with his understanding.

Godric smiled, it was particularly chilling, "Harry, we know everything. Do you honestly believe we'd have let you destroy the wrong person?"

He continued, "We've existed for centuries. Prepared, planned and waited for this day. But, let me start at the beginning. Grindelwald was born into a family much like your Tom's. His father was a muggle and his Mother a Witch. She died during childbirth and he was raised in an orphanage. Men didn't raise children in those days and he was not going to let a magical family raise his son. He grew up unloved, much like you and Tom. He grew into his powers at a very early age as he was unrestricted and had no one to set boundaries. He used his magic without qualm or even thought to consequence. By age 11, when a normal magical child would attend school he ran away from the orphanage and began to grow more magic. Yes Harry, I said grow."

Godric shifted and disappeared from sight, his now disembodied voice continued.

"He was very powerful, even at age 11 and he had discovered he could absorb magic or energy from living items. He was able to hold items in his hands and pull out the life force. He discovered it quite by accident as a young child when he'd play with caterpillars in the yard, holding them they would shrivel and die. It wasn't until he was older than he realized what he was doing. As he grew he practiced on many different things, animals, crystals, plants, foods and even people. If he took from a Witch or Wizard, a Mediwizard could recover them but they'd be left as squibs. A muggle would not survive, they would end up as a dried up husk of their former selves."

"By the time he was 16 he was considered the strongest Wizard alive and the most feared. Someone who would cross his path could end up a squib; it was not a chance most would take. Death was a better option. What he didn't know was that what was taken from others was also taken from him. He aged twice as fast physically as a normal Wizard, which ironically put him on par with the muggles he despised. He kept to himself but he was addicted to the power he took from magical beings, it is rumored he took from a Unicorn. It did not die but turned pitch black and still roams the earth searching for its life. He was not a good man because he would take what was not his. He earned his reputation for destroying lives indiscriminately. If it had power, he wanted it. If it had life, he would take it."

"Eventually he settled down with a nice Witch and they had several boys and one beautiful little girl. The Little Flame is what everyone called her. Her hair matched her personality, vibrant and alive like the sunrise. She grew up and a very powerful Wizard fell in love with her, but she did not love him and wanted nothing to do with him. Grindelwald convinced him to leave her alone; it was not difficult to do, as he was more powerful. He eventually left her alone and Little Flame married a local muggle. For a few years, all was well in Little Hangleton and they had their first and only son. The Wizard returned during the birth and threatened the family, he waited until she had the boy and named him and then he killed her. If he could not have his Little Flame, this muggle and his half-blood child would surely not have her either."

Godric reappeared, "Yes Harry, Dumbledore killed Tom's Mother and started him on his path to destruction. It took him over 20 years to defeat Grindelwald after Little Flame was killed. Haven't you ever wondered why Tom was obsessed with your Mother or Ginny Weasley? They are his Little Flame."

"Dumbledore has destroyed many lives all in the name of 'protecting the Wizarding world' when in reality it was getting him what he wanted. When he defeated Grindelwald, he cast a powerful curse that would pull all the life collected out of him. The idea was the power would go to Dumbledore but it was a part of Grindelwald and could not be transferred. Dumbledore did receive all of Grindelwalds natural magic, which is how he was able to defeat him. Grindelwald had relied on his natural abilities and did not pay heed to magical theories. Dumbledore, like any good fighter knew this and pressed his advantage. After taking the magic, Grindelwald was left to blow away in the wind. His body was old and abused and he would die quickly without his power."

"Many years later, when Tom arrived at Hogwarts, he had no idea that Professor Dumbledore was the reason his life had turned out the way it had. It wasn't until much later that he learned the truth. He opened the Chamber of Secrets and prepared for the future in the event that Dumbledore would kill him as well."

Godric shimmered in the air and disappeared, a whisper followed, "Take another look at the prophecy."

Chapter 22 - Seekers Who Are Lovers - Lullabye

A/N: There is a direct quote from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in this chapter. It is from Chapter Thirty-Six, page 814 in the US version, and Chapter Thirty-Six, page 718 in the UK version.

Childe of the Darkness, so soon alone

Childe of the Darkness, not to be denied his fight

Lightening stricken

Scarred but not broken in the night

Raised in the dark

Alive in the half-light of Light and Dark

The Four of Power you've been given

The Four of Power you now know and use

The Four of Power you will learn

The Four of Power you will carry on your talents

The Four of Power you must use

The Four of Power you possess and control

A Soul in Hell is still a Soul

A soul delivered to hell cleanses the world

A Soul destroyed is nevermore

Awash in power of many before is your destiny

The path you must tread carefully

Slippery paths deceive and destroy even in the full light

Walk in the Light surrounded by the Darkness

Walk in the half-light with your eyes wide-open

A journey begins in the beginning, when Magic first was

Power of the elements, of the roots you can control

Walk in the Light, Childe of Darkness

Walk in faith and surety

Without the Light, you cease to be

Without the dark mark, he is one to be your shadow

Walk in the Light, Childe, never to be alone

Never alone to rule the world

Harry stared at the Prophecy. Blinking a few times to check whether or not he'd really seen it he smiled. Bloody brilliant! He'd only barely understood it the first time he'd read it and now it appeared there were three separate messages now. He didn't think the underlined words were done purely for aesthetic reasons.

Searching for Severus, he found him in ruminating in the dungeons, something he hadn't done in quite awhile. There must be something on his mind. It was time to show him the Prophecy and perhaps he'd share his own thoughts on what was currently bothering him.

Clutching the Prophecy to his chest he appeared before Severus, startling him out of his thoughts, he jumped slightly but relaxed immediately.

"Harry, is everything ok?" Severus felt a tinge of concern. Harry was white-knuckling a book which looked to Severus like the Prophecy.

Harry nodded, "I spoke with Godric. I had a random idea while leaving Tom's earlier about Grindelwald and Dumbledore and I wanted to know more about him. There really isn't much in our history books about this mysterious Dark Wizard. Do you know much about him?"

Severus shook his head, "no, you are quite correct there is very little about him. I've often wondered why."

"Lets go back to our rooms, I'd rather do this once and I'm sure it'll be important for all of us to know. I'd like to go get Remus, I don't like him being away." Harry smiled and held out his hand to Severus. Together they returned to Harry's room.

Harry giggled as he saw the sight on his bed. Remus was curled around Draco in a very protective fashion. He whispered to Severus, "I had no idea he was here, well, either of them!"

Harry kicked off his shoes and slid out of his robe and then ran across the room and bounced up in the middle of bed. Remus and Draco bounced and then sat up with a startled cry.

Draco looked at Remus and Remus looked at Harry. Harry smiled and launched himself into Remus' arms, hugging the older man tightly and inhaling the scent of Remus.

Draco continued to stare at Remus and hastily adjusted his robes and smoothed his hair. He'd cried himself to sleep and surely, he looked a fright. He had no idea when Remus has joined him. He looked across the room at Severus and nodded his head back to Remus, silently asking if he knew when Remus had arrived. Severus shook his head no, stalked across the floor, and pulled Harry out of Remus' arms in a fit of annoyance and impatience.

"Can we get started with the discussion Harry?" Severus mock-growled and pulled Harry onto his lap.

Harry snuggled into Sev's lap and began talking about what he'd learned. He added his own commentary when appropriate, largely things he'd learned from Tom and even from Dumbledore. There should be a better word than shock in the English language, if there was it would perfectly describe the look and response from Remus, Draco and Severus when he was finished with his story.

Words appeared to be failing all of the men and they sat in silence for quite awhile absorbing the information and trying to understand that the Grandfatherly man who ran Hogwarts was the same person who ruthlessly killed because he could not have his way. Suddenly, Voldemort appeared rather harmless in view of this new information.

Harry opened the Prophecy, "When I first received this there was a fairly short prophecy, apparently I was ready for the next set of information as there was two more sets of instructions when I opened it this evening. I'll read it in the three parts."

Harry began reading aloud. He started at the top, read every other line, then again at the second line, and read every other line, excluding the underlined words, and finally all the underlined words. The underlined words were rather jagged, not really making much sense but enough that you understood the base idea.

Overall, the message was the same. It mentioned Severus specifically, which surprised them both; they had initially believed he was an accidental partner.

Harry dozed while cuddled up with Severus, his mind drifting from one topic to another. He was yanked back to his 5th year and the conversation between Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of his shield. "Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk toward Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit -"

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" snarled Voldemort.

"You are quite wrong," said Dumbledore. "Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness - "

He hadn't thought about that night in a long time, but tonight it was crystal clear.

That night was the beginning of the downward spiral, when he had stopped believing in Dumbledore things had madly begun to spin out of control.

Thoughts continued to tickle at the edge of his awareness, stroking his hair or playing with his toes. He smiled sleepily and curled further into the body that held him and the memories he needed to recall.

Another place and time someone or many someone's had played with his hair and toes. It was all so far away. He knew it was there but could not grasp it. He whimpered in frustration and pressed harder and harder, he was desperate to reclaim those thoughts. A large mental push and everything flooded back, washing him with memories.

Remus watched Harry, reading everything in his body language. He remembered Harry as a baby. He would fall asleep on Sirius' chest while he had played with his fat little toes. He was in no safer place than when he was with them. He and Severus would continue to ensure his safety and happiness.

Harry waded through the memories, having no idea where had come from and so suddenly. Eating peas with his Mother, Sirius with a bucket on his head, his Father making faces, his parents together smiling in their love, and even Moony playing with his toes. He stiffened when he reached the night of his parent's death. He saw it all, Severus reaching for him, his Mother crying, young beautiful Tom falling to the floor, Dumbledore, oh god Dumbledore what he'd done! He'd done it all. He's taken his memories, Tom's soul, his magic and he'd lied about it all. His entire existence was a lie.

A gentle voice broke his concentration, "Harry, you need to wake up now. We've shown you everything now. We aren't leaving you with these memories. We love too much to let you keep this. When you wake, place your hands on Remus and Severus' cheek, they'll be shown that night. We cannot let the white child know yet, he is still unknown."

Harry gasped and sat upright, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. He placed his hands on Remus and Severus' cheeks and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed as he poured the memories into their minds. The memories left him, leaving only a faint reminder.

Remus was silent when everything finished. Severus clutched him closer and rained kisses on his face.

Draco watched them with a detached look on his face. Once again, he was left out. It would never end; he would never be a part of that. He fisted his hands in his robes and fought to hold the tears at bay. It wasn't fair but what could he do?

Harry sniffed and moved himself out of Severus' arms and pulled Draco and Remus close. Together they huddled like puppies, initially Draco held himself stiff but relaxed once Harry and Remus began petting him.

Harry frowned, something was wrong. He sense his family was OK but something else was amiss. Closing his eyes he cast out around him, still nothing, the Slytherins that were here were fine as well. Extracting himself from his family, he crawled off the bed and stood in the center of the room.

With a hand reaching to the floor and another to the ceiling he felt with everything he had. A green light protruded from the tips of his fingers, the stones shifted and moved to touch his palms.

His family watched in fascination. Life was always interesting with Harry around. Sometimes it felt like they'd never seen magic until Harry, it was always beautiful and new. After a few moments, it appeared the stones were absorbing Harry and he disappeared from sight.

Draco lunged forward to grab him and was yanked back by Remus. He struggled wanting to help Harry.

"Draco, stop it. Hogwarts will not hurt him." Remus crooned his reprimand, breath brushing the edges of his ears.

Harry had the oddest journey through the hallways, if he'd ever been splinched he was certain this was how it would feel. He was pulled around Hogwarts through the walls of stone. He could see everyone but he was alone. He was deposited, or spat out near the front doors. Stumbling he shook himself out and checked all his limbs to be sure. Stepping out of the shadow he was surprised to see Draco, walking over to him he reached out, "Dray baby, what are you doing out here? Why did you leave our room?" Harry nuzzled closer and took in the scent of the person in front of him. It looked like Draco but it smelled like a stranger. Feeling no fear, he continued his ministrations on the neck of the stranger to distract them.

Lucius moaned softly and arched into the body behind him, briefly forgetting his mission and enjoying the feel of the young body behind him. He rolled his neck to the side and hissed softly in surprise as his earlobe was bit and sucked. The boy was good with his mouth. Who knew what other talents he'd have. Attempting to push past his urgent lust, he tried to maneuver himself around to face Harry. Harry resisted and pushed forward, grinding himself into the man in front of him.

Harry slid his arms around the body and into the robes, stroking anything and everything that he encountered. Finding a distinct hard cylindrical item, he stroked it and casually slid it out of the pocket and up his sleeve. Smiling to himself, he continued his assault on the bare neck.

Lucius began to fear that he would not be able to act on his plan if he did not move soon, reached for his wand and gasped in surprise and desire when he found it missing at the same moment Harry made contact with his crotch.

Harry's arms tightened as he pushed the man to face the wall, pressing himself into Lucius' backside. "My dear Lucius, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye," Harry ground against the tempting rear of the man in front of him, "but I wonder if we might mesh in some other fashion."

Lucius squirmed and groaned as he felt all of Golden Boy behind him. How had this gotten so out of hand, he chastised himself for letting his guard down, trying vainly he keep from rubbing against the boy like an animal in heat.

"You aren't a stupid man, yet this isn't particularly bright. You should be thankful I'm the one who found you. Old man wouldn't have been so.. friendly." Harry smirked and pushed a hand through the flap of Lucius' shirt, finding warm silky skin. "I bet you thought you'd get me out of Hogwarts and take me to see your Master, at that point you'd receive praise and hopefully return to his good graces. Right?" He punctuated his question with a scratch of his nails on the bare skin.

Lucius shivered and dropped his forehead to the cold wall in front of him. He couldn't breathe with the boy so close and decided to try for a power play and he surged backwards in an attempt to knock his head into Harry's.

Harry dodged the white missile and laughed, the sound echoing off the empty hall, eerie in the dark. "Funny, I would have thought you to be a lover, not a fighter. Aren't you enjoying this? Let me show you what your son likes, it turns him into mush, it does."

Harry spun him around, pinned his arms to the wall with one hand, and drove his other hand further beneath his clothing. Attacking his mouth, he sucked forcefully on the pink tongue and moaned as he encountered Lucius' other pink bits.

The idea of knowing how his son felt in an intimate situation like this was disturbing but truly understandable. Forcing his face away he spoke, "Treating me like a whore Potter? Here in the hallway, I expected more from the Golden Boy." Hoping to provoke him into release, he was stunned when the air changed around them and became very still and static.

Harry licked a path from the center of his throat up to the edge of his full lips, "You'll have to try harder than that to provoke me. Times up Luscious Lucius, your disguise is a thing of memories, now, aren't those robes a tad too small? Perhaps I could help divest you of them in my room."

At the last word, the world blackened around them and they appeared in Harry's room, startling the trio on the bed.

Severus jumped to his feet, wand drawn. Remus growled and Draco paled, if possible.

Harry, to Lucius' utter consternation and astonishment still had his hand buried in Lucius' crotch. He looked thoroughly kissed and nobody was worried about it.

Stepping away slightly, Harry hissed a command and Lucius was magically bound, shirt and pants still gaping. He could not speak nor move.

"I found him in the front hallway, I didn't realize it was him at first, he'd used Polyjuice to look like Draco. It was when I greeted him that I realized it wasn't." Harry plucked the wand from his sleeve that he'd liberated from Lucius earlier; throwing it to Severus, he glided over to the bed.

Severus was furious, he started on a tirade, "Harry James Potter, you could ..." but never finished as Harry silenced him without a word.

"I was completely safe. He was disarmed within seconds and I have other advantages, you know this. He was going to take me to Voldemort."

They noticed the shuttered look in Lucius' eyes flicker when Harry baldly spoke his Lords name. It was a rare trait in a Wizard to speak so plainly, without fear, even to someone like Lucius Malfoy.

Remus had not stopped staring at the man he'd cried for only a few hours earlier. Staring into eyes that lacked the caring and beauty they'd once had, he realized that he held no feelings for the man at all and resolutely he took Draco's hand and stroked it casually.

Draco started at the touch and snuck a look at Remus, he knew then that whatever had happened between Remus and his Father, it was in the past to stay. Smiling, he squeezed his hand but returned his gaze to his Father.

Harry, what are you going to do to him, other than snog him senseless?" Severus was sarcastic but his curiosity was written on his face. He moved to circle around Lucius, as an animal watches its prey. Stopping in front of him, he casually brushes his fingertips over the exposed skin on the pale body. "I could spend days torturing you for all the things you've done to me, but, I won't. I'm sure Harry has a few ideas of his own."

Harry walked over to Remus and knelt in front of him, "Remy, I need you to stay here while we go out." Harry smiled softly and touched the man on the knees.

Remus smiled, he truly didn't mind staying behind he certainly didn't want visit Voldemort. He nodded at Harry and patted his hand in assurance.

Severus had continued to circle around Lucius, smirking he pulled up the too-short sleeve of his robe and traced a finger around the mark. "We used to be so similar, but now, we are vastly different."

Harry walked up beside them and looked at the bared arm. Leaning over he ran his tongue long the mark, moving back they saw a gold trail across the mark, glittering softly.

Lucius' thoughts ran rampant, having no idea what they would do to him. Being turned over to Dumbledore was not appealing; he was a known Death Eater that only the work of Minister Fudge had kept him out of prison.

When Harry licked his arm the mark flared and tingled. Fearing that his Master would know, he tried desperately to fight his bonds.

Harry looked into his eyes and he was able to speak.

"You are a fool you stupid little child, I will dance on your grave when my Lord kills you." Lucius growled, thoroughly pissed off and achingly turned on by this boy.

Harry laughed, "Really? You presume I will let you live. I could kill you now; Draco would be the only one who might miss you. Your wife would miss your money but at least she won't have to put up with you to get it. I gave Draco a choice and I'll give you the same opportunity. Will it be Voldemort, Dumbledore or I. Pick a side to serve, bearing in mind neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort are pleased with you."

Lucius' eyes flared in anger. "How dare you try to force my hand? You may have won my son over with your hot kisses but you are nothing but a child that my LORD will devour. I don't care if he isn't pleased with me right now, I've been faithful to him for most of my life, I will not turn my back on him because you can seduce me." He was livid and wanted nothing more than to snap this boy in half.

Harry was pleased. He hadn't particularly wanted Lucius on his side but ever the good boy he'd made the offer. Tom would be pleased by his devotion.

"Sev, Dray, let's go." Harry pulled himself and then Lucius together.

Severus took hold of Draco and disappeared, Lucius stared at where they had been and then narrowed his eyes at Harry. Harry pulled him into his arms again and whispered in his ear, his warm breath sent shivers down his spine, "too bad, I would have enjoyed hearing you scream."

They too disappeared and moments later reappeared in Tom's study only to find the man not in it. Harry tilted his head to the side and then started toward the door, pausing he wondered how smart it was to wander around with wand-happy Death Eaters. Grabbing hold of Lucius again he disappeared into the Darkness and appeared in Tom's bedroom. Hissing softly, he woke Nagini and she then woke Tom. Once again, he'd had the chance to kill this man but he lacked the core of anger needed to do the killing curse.

Lucius would have gaped like a fish if he'd been able. That boy had somehow waltzed into Voldemorts home and his bedroom. He began to feel very frightened, there was more to this than it seemed. Perhaps the Golden Boy was a little tarnished.

Harry propped Lucius up against the door and he walked over to Tom. Sitting on the edge of the bed he and Tom spoke softly to each other. Tom glared at Lucius; he was most displeased by this turn of events.

Voldemort rose from the bed, looking far younger and more graceful than he had in years. Harry held out a robe for him to step into and he caressed his exposed shoulder briefly before returning to Lucius.

Unbinding him, he stepped away to avoid a fist in the face.

"My Lord," Lucius bowed his head and prayed fervently to every muggle God and Saint he could think of. "You have not told me about this alliance, how was I to know you no longer wanted the boy."

Harry snorted, "Luc, precious, I told you earlier that I knew you weren't a stupid man. Please don't try so hard to prove me wrong."

Voldemort laughed. "Where are your boys, pet?"

"Downstairs" Harry replied then touched his neck cuff to call them upstairs. Within moments, they stepped out at Harry's side. "Luc here is trying to get back into Tom's graces, but he doesn't quite know where he stands nor what is going on here tonight. I'm afraid we've caught him quite off guard."

Voldemort sidled over to Lucius and slid a hand around his neck and up into his hair. Leaning forward, he sniffed discreetly. Smiling, he leaned further in and whispered against his ear, "Does he taste as good as he smells my dear Lucius? How dare you touch him in that way, or even think about him, without my permission."

Lucius jerked his head aside and snarled, "He forced me, I wouldn't have touched his half-blood body if he was the last body on earth, filthy half-blood."

Voldemorts faced darkened and turned ugly with venom and malice. "Harry is right you know, you aren't stupid but you are trying very hard to prove us wrong. I was ready to forgive and forget, Harry thinks we need you, though, I'm certain he'd have creative ideas for making your life hell if I let him."

Harry piped up, "like taking all his money, I could use a new broom or three, marry him off to some muggle with several squibs for children and then take away every drop of magic in his body. That might be fun."

Draco snorted; he'd kept quiet throughout all the events tonight. He loved his Father because he was his blood but he was a good reminder of what not to be like. "Father, perhaps you should quit now and save yourself further embarrassment."

Lucius bristled and lunged for Draco, he was shocked to find himself thrown back against the wall by a magical assault as all three men moved to stand in front of Draco.

Harry stalked over to Lucius, "Let's talk, it seems you won't cooperate otherwise." Pulling him into the Darkness, he touched Severus mentally and told him to take Draco home to Remus.

"Luc, I gave you a choice earlier, it should have given you an indication of where this leads but you chose to lash out instead of hearing me. I came to Tom with a deal; I would give him what he wanted, Dumbledore, if he gave me what I wanted. He agreed and it'll happen. Dumbledore deserves to pay for the destruction he's caused and Tom will be the one to have it. Now, we are no longer enemies, but more like allies, if you must. We both want the same thing and we'll taste victory very soon. You can still choose a side but that doesn't mean you'll get what you want. You have been loyal to Tom, that is true, and you could be loyal to another if you wanted. Tom knows his time is ending. Without him to ground you, you'll drift away. Will you survive his death? Let me take you in and shelter you. Nobody will hurt you again. You can rebuild the Malfoy name." Harry ran a hand over the mark on Lucius' arm, "I can take this away, like I took Severus', you won't feel it anymore."

Lucius refused to speak; he would not give this boy the satisfaction. He let out a grunt of surprise when he was shoved backwards; flailing his arms, he bounced on a soft surface. Looking around he realized he was in his bedroom at Malfoy Manor. Letting out a huge sigh of relief he closed his eyes and gave into his weariness.

Harry stepped out into his own rooms. Walking to an empty wall, he palmed it and a room began to carve itself out of the stone. Within a few minutes, he'd created a haven for Remus. "Remy?" he called out and waited for him.

Remus was startled to say the least; he hadn't expected this and was overwhelmed. He knew Harry would lead this pack and care for them but seeing it was still startling. Clutching Draco by the hand, they explored his new home.

"School starts the day after tomorrow, you'll have to spend most of your time here or use the invisibility cloak. Dobby will bring you food when you need it. Draco is welcome to stay here with you, just be careful going in and out. Most of the Slytherins will be fine with it but we don't want Dumbledore to know you are here."

"Draco, your Father has been told about what is going on and given his second chance to choose. Goodnight, we'll talk more tomorrow." Harry abruptly finished speaking and shut the door behind him as he left to find Severus.

Walking across his room he opened the door into Severus' rooms and saw his lover sitting in his chair staring contemplatively at the fire in front of him. "Sev," he called quietly when there was no outward respond to his entrance. Puzzled, he walked over to him and knelt in front of him, resting his cheek on his knee he looked up and waited patiently.

Severus had had one hell of a day. One he would prefer not to have again. Seeing Harry touching Lucius so intimately made him ache. Draco was one thing, but Lucius was an entirely different matter. He could rationalize it, he knew what hard to have happened He knew he could just ask and Harry would show him what had happened. He wanted to know but he knew he'd end up feeling it as well and he just didn't know if he could handle that. Sighing, he gently stroked Harry's rumpled hair. He was so beautiful and Severus was 100 his but sometimes he wondered how important he was to Harry.

Making a decision, he paused in his ministrations and spoke softly. "Show me what happened with Lucius, all of it."

Harry nodded, without question. He kneeled in between Severus' spread legs. He placed his right hand in Severus' and the left on his cheek. Closing his eyes he replayed everything from the time he began feeling disconcerted, to leaving Lucius at his bed.

Severus quivered when Harry began to kiss Lucius but what made him ache with need was when he realized Harry had thought only of him through the entire event. Lucius hadn't turned him on, remembering and fantasizing about Severus had.

Reaching the end of the monologue, Severus moved to kiss Harry's palm. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I just worry, he, well, they are so beautiful and I'm just plain old Severus."

Harry nodded and showed him another memory; the night Draco had shared their bed. Again, it had all been about Severus.

Another vision came through his mind, it wasn't a memory it was happening right then. Remus and Draco were enjoying each other in Remus' new room. They were molded together like two halves of a whole, exploring each other and learning to love and trust.

Breaking off the vision, Harry stood and held out his hand. "Everything of me belongs to you. Just ask and it will be. If you doubt my love, I will not worry, I will just reassure you over and over until you believe."

Realizing that Remus and Draco had the right idea, the two adjourned for the night and had their own exploration.

The day dawned clear and bright, the last day before school resumed. The day was enjoyed and dreaded. It meant seeing friends that had been gone for the holiday but also meant returning to classes.

Draco and Harry went to breakfast together, talking quietly to themselves. Not long after they arrived, a redheaded whirlwind sandwiched herself in between him and Draco.

A sharp gasp could be heard at the Gryffindor table but otherwise nothing went awry. Together they made plans to fly after breakfast then finish their homework in the library. It was time to resume their child roles, much to their chagrin.

Severus planned the weeks lessons and did other mundane tasks, he had to get used to being the Potions Master again.

Remus read most of the day. He was content; his beast was sated for the moment. He was used to being alone but always felt lonely, now he was just alone. His pack was here and he would never be lonely again.

Late afternoon rolled around and Harry came by to collect Remus. He wanted to see if the Library would accept Remus, it would keep him occupied for quite awhile.

"Remy?" he called into his room and waited patiently for a response. After a few moments of silence, he began to worry. Knocking on his door he waited once again, deciding that something wasn't right he touched the wall and questioned the locations of his family.

The air around him changed and began drawing a large magical map. Those important to Harry, his family, were shown in green. Ghosts were gray, teachers yellow, students blue, strangers to the castle were red, house elves were white, and true animals like Fang were purple. If he'd had this map in his third year he'd have seen Scabbers as a red dot while Quirrell in his second year would have been both red and yellow. Dumbledore showed up in silver as the Headmaster and Severus was an unbecoming green and yellow, that information was best kept from him as well.

He couldn't find Remus and a sliver of panic began to slide up his spine, "Point me Remus." He whispered frantically and was shown the edge of forest where Remus was surrounded by four red dots.

Harry growled and disappeared into the Darkness ending up behind Remus, watching what was going on. There were four men around Remus almost daring the werewolf to move.

He mentally whispered to Remus, "Remy, I'm here, it'll be ok."

The tension in Remus' shoulders eased and he stood taller; knowing he wasn't alone gave him strength. "What do you want?" His tone was strong and confident.

The short man snorted, "I wouldn't be so cocky iffin I were you. We've got four wands on ya and you ain't got none. We've come to take ya away. Muggles would call you collateral. Our Master insists on using you to guarantee cooperation."

Harry was puzzled, was Lucius their Master? Was he stronger than they'd realized? Having followers was no easy feat, he knew Lucius was smart enough and certainly persuasive enough but blatant wasn't his style.

"Your Master? Just who would take the lot of you in?" Remus began to stiffen in fear again at this unknown variable.

"Now that we can't tell you, it'll ruin the surprise. Lets just say that even old Voldemort doesn't know of his existence." The thinner man spoke coolly, knowing how most Wizards and Witches reacted to that name.

Harry had enough and stepped out in front of Remus. "I can't let you take him, but you can take me to your Master in lieu of him. I'm far more valuable." When he spoke the air around the men thickened and became slightly green, holding the men in place.

"Hold that thought," he said as he pulled Remus into the Darkness and deposited him next to Severus, "I'll be back." He stepped back out into the bubble of magic that held the men.

They looked startled and then intensely curious. Harry held out his wand as a show of good faith and the air returned to normal.

The four men smiled eerily and simultaneously they reached for him and led him deep into the forest. They apparated him away and once they arrived at their new location they walked for many minutes through the rocks and hills, eventually arriving high up at a large cave.

The men stopped and released him, then motioned him forward.

He stepped inside and focused on his hearing and senses, as there was little light. He felt no fear; this was not a bad situation, only unusual. After twenty paces, he stopped and waited. His patience was rewarded after a few short minutes.

Candlelight flooded the caver illuminating a large pool of water at his feet. Had he not stopped he would have been plunged into water who knew how deep.

"Well done child, you did not panic and you heard instead of saw what needed to be said." The voice was silky, much like Sev's, smoke and lust. "I had hoped for the werewolf but getting you instead is certainly pleasing and pushes my plans even further forward." The voice stepped out of the shadows and into the candlelight.

He was breathtaking. There were no other words for it. His eyes were Potter green, but they shouldn't have glowed that intensely in such dim light. His hair was black as night and cut short to his head; he gave off the impression that long hair would have been a cliché on him. He had skin like a Malfoy, smooth and white. To Harry, he was the perfect combination of Severus, Draco and himself. He wore muggle clothing, faded jeans with a black button down shirt. It was casual in appearance as the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing his pale skin and unbuttoned midway down his chest. There was not a scar or mark visible on his skin. He was a Rodin sculpture in the flesh, complete with bare feet.

Harry waited. Over the years, he'd learned patience and that patience quickly irritated those who were not patient.

The man smiled, "I've heard that you will bring Dumbledore to his knees, or at least provide him for someone else. The Wizarding World, and I, do not need him nor want him here. He had no tolerance for Dark Creatures, like your Remus Lupin. Oh don't be alarmed, I won't hurt you and neither will my people. We will help you however we can. He hasn't done anything to me specifically if you are wondering; he doesn't even know I exist." He paused and waited to see if Harry had any questions.

Harry simply nodded. His mind was clear. For whatever reason, he knew the man was telling the truth and he could be a powerful ally. The real question was, did he need an ally (especially one he knew nothing about)?

The man walked toward him, graceful and cat-like in his movements. "Come, we'll talk where it is more comfortable." He held out his hand, which Harry took.

You can learn a lot about a person from their hands. His grip was firm but not choking, palms were cool to the touch and dry. He had some rough spots that could be calluses but only enough to indicate that he used his hands. Added all up he was comfortable with himself, and Harry, he felt no need to impress him and he wasn't nervous. He was a man used to doing, not sitting on the sidelines.

As soon as Harry touched him the scenery changed, it had been an elaborate illusion. Harry smiled and looked around. They were still in a cave but it was more like the Slytherin dungeons than a grubby cave. He was motioned to sit in a comfortable looking chair; he sat, tucking his feet up under himself. The man smiled as he looked upon the boy. He was confident in spite of the new person and location. He'd heard much about this boy, but nothing he'd heard had prepared him for the sheer power that rolled off of him in waves.

"I am Dagan. You are Harry James Potter, only son of James and Lily Potter, deceased. Godson to Sirius Black also deceased. We won't mention the living relatives they aren't worth it. You are like a son to one Remus Lupin, a werewolf. Which brings me to my point; I had requested that he be brought to me as a security, not knowing how easily you'd come to me. The swap makes things much easier." Dagan paused and looked at Harry who was watching him impassively.

"Don't worry ducks, I'm not going to do him any harm. After all, he is the closest you have to a Father. I have a vested interest in your happiness and survival."

"Dark Creatures like him currently exist as little more than a waste of magic and air, so feel the Ministry and many others. I, personally disagree, since I'm often considered a Dark Creature myself. Though very few even know what I am. Being one of the last of kind has ensured my privacy and sanity. But, what I am isn't important. What is important is what I can do for you." Again, he paused carefully watching for any emotion in the young mans eyes.

Harry spoke, "Why do you think I need or want what you have to offer?" He worded it carefully to not give anything away. He wanted Sev here with him, the man made him feel too comfortable. Making a decision, he reached out to him, 'Sev, come to me now.' He hoped the command would convey strong enough desire for him to get there easily. He wasn't disappointed.

Within moments, Severus appeared at Harry's die. He kept himself in the Darkness in case Harry was in danger. Harry held out a hand and he stepped out.

Dagan smiled as the man stepped out next to Harry. He'd felt something in the air but had been unable to ascertain what it was. He stood and held out a hand, "Severus Snape, I am pleased to meet you. I am Dagan."

Severus looked at the man warily but shook his hand. Stepping back to stand just behind Harry, he folded his hands and waited. He was a patient man, sometimes.

Dagan returned to his seat and spoke after re-collecting his thoughts. "It has long been believed that a true leader would one day arrive and unite the Magical world. He would abolish the laws that have held magical creatures, Dark and Light, in bondage. These laws prohibited the werewolves from marrying and having children, or even the Vampires being allowed in public places. Dark Creatures in particular were targeted in these laws, the Light creatures were generally held in much better regard. This leader would spend his life fighting, first for his life and then for the lives of others. He would be their saviour, a true leader. Many believed that Albus Dumbledore would be this person. Many years he fought for others and protected the Wizarding World. He took in your Remus Lupin when no one else would; it was a time of joy for many. A sign their leader was truly there."

Dagan looked thoughtful for a few moments and then continued.

"But he didn't try to make change. He let things continue the way they had always been. He took care of Remus Lupin but he ignored other werewolves and he hid him from the world. He did not allow him to be true to what he was, only true to Albus Dumbledore. The Dark Creatures lost hope. How could this man be their leader when he was hiding the ones he needed to unite? He has done some reprehensible things in his past but they were willing to put the past in the past where it belonged. They cared about the future. His defeat of Grindelwald inexcusable, no matter the reason behind it, but again they were willing to forgive him for his ignorance. Grindelwald was very much a Dark Creature, much like a Vampire, he took the life source of living things. He wasn't a Dark Wizard but his very essence was Dark. It was only Remus Lupin who brought back their hope after the defeat of Grindelwald."

Dagan stopped speaking, he needed a little more interaction than he was getting. It is frustrating to talk to those who do not respond. The two men watched him in complete silence, not a word was spoken, barely even moving in breath.

Severus held up a hand, "Wait, Wait, don't tell me. The coalition of Dark Creatures got together in 1981 and decided that the 1 year old who had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort was their true leader and how they want him to rule the Wizarding World. How wrong am I?" Severus had made a point to use the little annoying quote fingers when he'd said defeated. It was entirely lost on Dagan, but caused Harry to snort in amusement.

Dagan looked at him blankly and then spoke, "Well, if you want to put it that way, yes, but it is a bit more complicated."

Harry began mumbling under his breath as Dagan spoke. Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently to calm him. He stood and began to pace.

Dagan followed and ended up pushing Harry against the wall and placed his hands beside his head, effectively blocking any possible movement or escape. He leaned closer until he was almost touching, nose to nose. Harry's eyes widened and then Dagan moved back.

"Sometimes we aren't given choices about the lives we have to live. We can only play with the sets we are given. You've been dealt two hands that may seem too much for you but you are more blessed than most. You have your pack at your side; willingly giving themselves to you.

"Some of us have similar causes yet we exist alone. Do you know how many people in the last 300 years have touched me out of love and comfort like Severus Snape just did for you?"

Harry shook his head in negation.

"None. Zero. Zip. I had a mate once; I loved them with every fiber of my being. The sun wouldn't dare shine without them in it nor the moon to rise. I was everything and yet nothing. I lived for them, fought for them but could not die for them. I could only sit and watch as they took their last breath and mourn their loss for centuries. In an expanse of eternity; I had only twenty years with them and then they were gone. I can't even kill myself, I have to exist day after day forever destined to love and then be left alone once again."

"Now tell me how bad your fate is as you go home with this man and lie in his arms, safe in the knowledge that he loves you. When Remus Lupin hugs you and checks you over when you return and when it all comes to a head they'll be right beside you."

"You don't have to like your fate but that does not mean fighting it will accomplish anything other than making you miserable. You know how I know you are this leader? You don't believe you are the right person, you don't believe you are strong enough; you know that you alone are not capable of doing it. When you came here, you came to protect your pack, but when you knew I was not a danger, your mate came to your side, determined to keep you safe. It is as natural as breathing for you to stand side-by-side. A true leader never believes they are enough, it is in their humility that they lead well."

Harry was overwhelmed by all of this information and the close proximity of this man. He didn't dare look at Severus even though he knew his wand was drawn. Dagan was right, damn the man. What he hadn't had growing up he now had in spades. He called them family, Dagan, pack. Whatever the word, it meant the same thing; home, security and love.

Dagan continued holding his gaze and watching the emotions play in his eyes, he knew when Harry accepted his life, it was the life of a leader; a leader that was born for this purpose. He was not a made leader. Dagan stepped back and held his hands out to the side as he turned around. Severus had been patient but he would take no chances. He couldn't die, but it didn't mean he couldn't feel pain.

Harry moved toward Dagan and nodded to Severus. Wrapping his arms around him, he hugged him, imbuing it with all the feelings of love, belonging and happiness he had in himself.

"Until the day I die, I vow that you are part of me and mine." He spoke with a solemnity that rarely passed from his lips.

Severus stepped forward and extended his hand, showing his support and acceptance.

Dagan smiled. He hadn't expected to be welcomed so quickly; the boy continued to surprise him. Soon, very soon the Dark Creatures would begin arriving and they would unite under this man-child. The first time in many thousands of years, years he'd lived or at least existed.

Harry stepped away and toward Severus, allowing himself to be wrapped in his loves arms.

"We need to leave now, when they come send word and my family and I will join you in welcoming them. Please ensure that they are cautious, I do not want the entire Wizarding World to know what is going on." Harry was all business as he spoke. His loving demeanor was hidden away for another time.

Dagan bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. "As you wish, we will be honored to meet your pack."

Harry smiled. It was very much like Remus to use the term pack to describe his family. He winked and he was gone from sight.

They returned to their room at Hogwarts, knowing Remus would be worried. Thankfully, he had Draco to keep him company.

Upon entering the room, Remus pounced and checked him over, just like Dagan had said he would. He was patted from head to toe, when no injuries were found Remus stepped back.

Severus chuckled and went to clean up the mess he'd left earlier, leaving Harry to explain. Shaking his head, he reflected on the past few weeks. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. His mark removed and an alliance with Harry Potter and Voldemort were just the beginning.

He was startled out of his reverie by a knock on the door. Calling out to the person to enter, he was not surprised to see Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore walked casually into the classroom and looked around. "All ready for the next term to start?" he questions, keeping his tone casual.

Severus smirked, "Albus, I've been thinking of taking a sabbatical after this term is over. I would like to focus on research for a while. I do not have the time now to devote to improving the Wolfsbane potion for instance. You should begin searching for a new Potions Professor."

Albus nodded, "For years I've known you'd leave. I expected it to be this year, especially with Mr. Potter leaving as well."

Severus bristled and reigned in his fit of temper.

Albus continued, "You were never meant to be a teacher for life. I know why you came here to teach and why you've stayed. Severus, I know I've interfered and asked you to make great sacrifices for the Light but I had my reasons. I needed to keep you close so you didn't fade away and die. I wanted your happiness and your safety, but I know I could not give you happiness. You may have doubted my actions but I do care. You will always have a home here at Hogwarts as long as I am alive."

Severus mentally snorted, he knew that wouldn't be much longer if Harry and Voldemort succeeded, of which he had no doubts. "I know, Hogwarts has been my home for so long. It will take some adjustment when I leave but I need to do this. I haven't had time away since Potter came to school. I swear Albus, if I didn't know any better I'd say he exuded a pheremone to attract disaster and trouble." He smiled slightly to reassure the Headmaster that he was just teasing for once. "Between him and the Weasleys, it is amazing Hogwarts still stands."

Albus chuckled, "Little Ginny is the last for awhile. Considering there are no grandchildren just yet for Arthur and Molly. Well Severus, I'll let you finish and I'll draft a request for a new Potions Professor to start in September. Goodnight my boy."

Soon he was alone again, quickly losing himself in his thoughts.

He returned to Harry's room later that evening, smiling as he saw the three men curled up on the bed. He gently shook Remus to wake him, and then picked up Draco and moved him into Remus' room. Shutting the door, he began to strip off his robes and then climbed into bed next to the slumbering boy. Pulling him into his arms he sighed contentedly tomorrow would be there soon enough he'd tell him about the conversation with Dumbledore later.

Seekers Who Are Lovers - Chapter 23 - Carbon

A few hours after falling asleep in Harry's arms, Severus was rudely awakened when Harry screamed as though his body was being burned from the inside out. He was rigid with pain. Severus sat behind him in shock, he hadn't had a vision in quite awhile, what had changed, had Voldemort gone back on his word?

"It's time" was all he said.

Harry stood and dressed in his warmest robes, Severus followed suit. While Severus gathered potions and salves, Harry went to speak with Remus and Draco.

Quietly entering Remus' room, he tiptoed around to the side of the werewolf, gently touching his shoulder he whispered, "Remy, wake up."

Remus started and then relaxed when he realized it was only Harry. Smiling sleepily up at him, he sat up, "Harry, what is it?"

"It's time for us to go. We'll be in Hogsmeade. Voldemort is attacking tonight and we need to bring Dumbledore with us when we leave. Please stay here and keep Draco safe. Severus and I will be safe but I cannot guarantee your safety." Harry's tone was both warning and concern.

Remus nodded and pulled Harry into a hug, "Be safe." He then lay down and pulled Draco into his arms and clutched at his lifeline.

Harry crept out of the room and met Severus at their door. He summoned Salazar's sword as they walked up to the Headmasters office. Never underestimate a muggle device when trying to kill someone, magic was wonderful but blunt (and sharp) objects are also useful.

Severus gave the password and they were transported up to the office, Dumbledore appeared at the side of the office.

"Harry, Severus, what is wrong?" Dumbledore headed toward them, concerned at this late night visit from his spy and his visionary.

"I had a vision. He's attacking Hogsmeade. He's determined to wipe out the community as a snub to you. He knows it'll hurt you. He has a new wand, one that won't react with mine. He'll be that much closer to killing me this time. He plans to clean out Hogsmeade first and then come here. Professor Dumbledore, we really have to go! Please call the Order and lets get out there. We can't let him do this!" Harry quickly became agitated and started toward the door, fully prepared to charge out into the fray without question.

Severus snorted, "Stupid Gryffindor bravery, THINK before you act. You can't just waltz out there without any backup. When does the attack start? We need to assemble our team before we can leave."

Harry glared at him, "It's already started. He had thrown the first killing curse when I woke up. He's already killed many."

Harry again headed for the door, "It's my duty to kill him. I'm leaving now. I won't wait for the others to get here and let others die because of me. I can't handle that."

Dumbledore had called Arthur Weasley by floo and had him contact the rest of the Order, "Severus, we must go with him. The others will be here as soon as possible. We need to keep him distracted long enough for help to arrive."

Severus ran after Harry and Dumbledore ran after him, slower than the two younger men in front of him did.

Harry slowed to let the others catch up with him, it was foolish to run headlong into a nest of Death Eaters, regardless of the deal he had with their Lord.

They reached the edge of the town and crept along the shadows in search of Voldemort and his followers. It was an unnaturally quiet night and Harry could hear his own heart beating in anticipation, he could imagine he would hear Severus' if he could stop long enough. He felt a ripple of victory pierce his consciousness; Tom was pleased. They reached the center of town and crouched down to see where everyone was located. It was a small group of Death Eaters, two flanking Voldemort and another four spread around him. They held several Witches captive and had their wands pointed at their heads.

Dumbledore and Severus were whispering plans to each other about the best location for each of them. Harry, as usual would be the bait.

Harry stepped out into the clearing with the sword in one hand and his wand in another. "Oy! Tom!" He called out cheerfully, surprising the Death Eaters at his side.

Voldemort hissed in pleasure, his boy had done it. He'd brought Dumbledore to him. He wasn't sure his plan would work, a few of his followers disguised with Polyjuice were all that he had needed to complete the act.

He stepped forward with his wand pointed straight at Harry. "Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Just-Refuses-To-Die. Welcome to Hogsmeade, on your right you'll see my faithful followers just waiting to curse you and your companions with a few unpleasant hexes. I see the Old Man finally left his castle. What a pleasure tonight will be as I kill him for everything he's done to me." With a quick movement that surprised even Harry, he was grabbed by Voldemort and pulled flush against his body. Hissing in his ear, he whispered sweet nothings and encouragement to Harry. Harry squirmed against him; the sound tickled his ears. It looked as though he were trying to get away, when in fact he was quite content where he was.

Dumbledore stepped forward with his wand drawn as well, "Tom, you don't want to kill us. It won't solve or prove anything. Let the boy go. Your fight is with me, not him."

Voldemort laughed gleefully, "Too right you are, you ruined my life from the moment I was born."

Brutally pushing Harry to the side, Voldemort whispered "Stupefy" in parseltongue, catching Dumbledore off-guard. He fell to the ground in an undignified heap, realizing too late that his shields were useless against the snake language.

Voldemort offered his hand to Harry to help him off the ground. "Now what?" Voldemort laughed maniacally. "This was just too easy, how did you manage?"

Harry shrugged, "I told him about the vision you sent me and we ran out of there as fast as we could. The Order should be arriving soon so you might want to hurry up."

Voldemort smiled an evil smile, taking the sword from Harry he waltzed over to Dumbledore and looked down at him with cold eyes. "You made me what I am, now I will take what you've taken from others."

With a quick motion the sword sliced through the paper-thin skin on Dumbledores neck, blood poured from the wound onto the ground.

Severus looked away, he may not be fond of the man but he didn't want to see his blood either.

Voldemort let him bleed while he whispered a complex spell in parseltongue to send Dumbledores soul to a hell dimension. He'd never be able to achieve peace or return. He would be bound to that dimension.

As he finished the spell, he raised the sword once more, released his pent-up tension, and beheaded the man who'd made him.

It was done.

Severus walked quickly to Harry and looked down at the body, minus its head. It had been too quick and too easy. If he hadn't known that it was really Dumbledore on the ground, he'd have thought it an imposter.

By that time, the Polyjuice had worn off of the "witches" and they stood, brushing off their robes. Voldemort motioned them to leave him and they disapparated with a pop. Lucius was the only one remaining but he was still hidden under his mask.

"Ah, Harry, my precious boy, you are everything a man could ask for. Loyal and true to your word." Voldemort kissed Harry on his scar, his words sliding over the skin like the caress of a lover.

Lucius' face tightened in anger that damn boy had ruined everything. They'd planned for years how to kill him and now his Lord was all but kissing his ass. Severus was nothing but a traitor who'd been lying all those years and yet he was standing here with that child looking smug.

Voldemort cast a few charms, giving Harry a scuffled, well-fought look, and transfigured a few rocks into looking like dead Witches and Wizards. He sent a few well-aimed fire hexes at the buildings for good measure. He repeated the action with Severus before he and Lucius disapparated away.

It had only taken 5 minutes from start to finish.

From the edges of the town, Dagan and his people watched in silence. They mourned the passing of someone who had done both great and horrible things and rejoiced as the same person breathed his last breath. It seemed contradictory but to someone who had lived thousands of years you had to accept what fate had in store for you. They left before the Order arrived to avoid any possible confrontation. Their time with Harry would come soon enough.

The Order arrived moments after Voldemort had left and there was nothing there but dead bodies and two scuffled men.

Arthur Weasley rushed over to Harry, who looked shell-shocked. He looked down at the body of Albus Dumbledore and dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Soon the other members of the Order also dropped to their knees.

Harry and Severus stood and watched, hiding behind their masks.

They returned to Hogwarts and they gave their statements to the Ministry of Magic. It was over. It was done.

Minerva McGonagall would assume the position of Headmistress and Professor Sinistra would be the new Deputy. It seemed too early to make these decisions but it had to be done quickly so that the children would feel safe at the school.

Harry rocked himself in the corner as these decisions were made, babbling inanely about failing Dumbledore. Molly Weasley took pity on him and held him while he cried all the while feeling intense guilt about the lie she'd lived all these years at the behest of Dumbledore. Severus, ever the stoic, stood in the corner and watched with his mask of indifference firmly in place.

Eventually everyone left the castle to prepare for the exhausting preparations that had to be made the next day. Harry and Severus returned to their rooms, expecting and finding Remus and Draco sitting on their bed waiting.

Harry smiled, "It's done. Dumbledore is dead."

None of the men in the room truly knew how to react to the news. They knew that it had been the plan for some time, but to hear that he was truly dead was shocking.

They talked about Severus' last visit with Dumbledore only hours before and the new plans being put into action as they spoke. Soon, they fell asleep, content in knowing it was over. It was finally over and their family, their pack, was safe.

Lucius paced around the library in his home. He was furious with his Lord and with Harry Potter. The latter not being a surprise, he'd always hated the boy but anger at his Lord was new. He had expected his Lord to kill Potter and Snape after killing Dumbledore, to prove that you can never trust people. It's what he would have done! Instead, he kissed the cheeky brat and told him how proud he was.

He'd gone soft, that was the only explanation for this mess. Perhaps it was time to show him that he, Lucius Malfoy, was not soft.

Coming to a decision he apparated to Riddle Manor and strode into the house as though he owned it. Soon they would bow to him and he would be their Lord. It was next to impossible to find a good Master nowadays, one had to take matters into their own hands and be the Master they desired.

He slid into the room where the man, Tom Riddle slept. In his sleep, he looked innocent and that was Tom Riddle showing through. It was when he was awake that you knew he was Lord Voldemort. His eyes caught sight of Salazar's sword propped against the bed, its blade dulled by the deep red blood of Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Light. With a smirk, he picked it up, what justice. It was Salazar Slytherins sword. Harry Bloody Potter had brought it tonight to the battle. The sword had sliced through the old man's neck like it was a silk scarf.

He absently noted that Nagini was not in the room and wondered where she might be, either way it made this easier as he did not intend to die after he killed his Lord. Looking at Tom, he thought to himself, 'Oh how the mighty have fallen.'

Stepping up next to the bed, he smirked as he put the sword against the fast beating pulse on Voldemorts neck. Swiftly, he drew the sword up and down again slicing through the skin, muscles, tendons and bones of his Lord.

Two things happened as Tom died. The first is that a torrent of pain tore through every single Death Eater alive, pulling all of their magic back to their Master and killing them. The magic of the Death Eaters flowed through his body and then through Harry's body.

The second is that Tom had no soul when he was returned; he had bound himself to Ginny Weasley and taken part of her soul. She died as well, a person, magical or not, cannot live without a soul. The soul is their very existence, the beat of their heart and the thoughts in their head. They'd been bound together for several years and when she had come to him this last time, it had cinched the bond even tighter.

The last coherent thought Lucius Malfoy had as his magic was ripped from his body was the conversation he'd had with Harry, how his Lord would die and he would be adrift. Harry would save him, if only he'd ask. He hadn't asked and now he was as dead as his Master.

Harry lay in a state of half-sleep and was pondering where his life would go at this point. With Dumbledore dead, the Light had lost a driving force and who knew who would take his place in the Order. The next breath he took choked him. He gasped for air, struggling to breathe, and his heart felt it would burst out of its cage. His limbs tingled as foreign magic swept through his body and began settling into empty spaces, where no magic had lived before. He continued his struggle with air and then with a sharp cry he blacked out, not knowing that at that moment Tom Riddle's head and just been removed from his body.

Severus woke to the sound of gasping and he reached for Harry, fending off the hands as they beat at the bedcovers. He watched with calm eyes as a glow filled Harry and he passed out. He felt no fear, only awe. He watched as the scar on Harry's forehead bled out of him, wiping the skin he found it soft and clear, no trace of the scar he had had for so long. With a sigh of relief, he knew that Lord Voldemort was dead.

It was a great day for the Wizarding World. Balance had been restored; the Light and the Dark had both lost on this day. He pulled Harry close and slept, dreaming of absolutely nothing for the first time in many years.

The day dawned gray and wet; there were no birds to sing and no flowers to bloom. It was a day of death.

Harry woke and knew today was the start of a new existence for many people. Touching his forehead, he felt a sense of loss, as the scar was no longer there, no longer tangible or a part of him. He knew Lucius had killed Tom. He knew that Salazar's sword had done double duty last night. Salazar would be pleased.

He looked at Severus, sleeping soundly beside him. Smiling, he rose from the bed and went to talk to Draco. He did not want to be the bearer of bad news.

Creeping into the darkened room, he crawled up onto the bed and wound himself around the backside of Draco. He nuzzled his neck. Inhaling the combined scent of Remus and Draco, it was comforting.

Draco stirred and pressed back against him, "Harry?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, it's me. I need to talk to you." Harry nipped at his ear and waited. Draco turned himself around to face Harry and placed a leg over Harry's hip, pulling him in closer.

"Last night, your Father killed Tom. When he did that, all Death Eaters died. I'm sorry." Harry didn't feel the need to sugarcoat the situation, Draco wouldn't appreciate it and it wouldn't make the message easier to understand.

As much as Draco disliked his Father, he was still his Father and losing him was hard. Remus heard the news and began crying softly to himself. He'd only just reconciled his feelings for Lucius, having this happen so soon was too much. He curled against Draco clutched at him, hot breath and tears against his neck. After a few minutes, Severus poked a head around the door and looked in. Harry smiled and beckoned him closer. Severus smiled and then curled himself around Remus, who was still upset.

Their family dealt with the death the best way they knew how, holding and reassuring each other that not everything was lost.

They went about their morning routine and headed to the Great Hall, Remus went with them. He would sit at the Head Table with Severus in case he was needed. He hadn't been asked but felt he needed to be there for the students. A silent group approached the Great Hall. Everything appeared normal, the children were chatting amongst themselves and behaving normally. Nobody knew what had happened last night.

Harry searched the Gryffindor table for Ginny but did not see her. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and asked the castle where she was, he received no response.

They were called death owls. One death owl was born for every 100 Wizarding persons born. They were completely black, not a spot of color on them anywhere.

Originally they were used to convey letters announcing the death, it was how they gained their name. Over time this fell out of practice because it was considered insensitive to the family of the dead person. Only the older wealthy pureblood families used them nowadays, they of course, had no compunction about it.

Death owls appeared before families and were allowed to go on to their destination or they would leave again. It wasn't a choice whether or not you wanted to see them; they came on their own. They always knew when someone was dead.

A legion of death owls flew into the Great Hall that morning and the silence was deafening. Many of the Gryffindors were smug when they saw them heading toward the Slytherin tables but smugness turned quickly to horror when the death owls began bringing letters to their table as well as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. By far, the Slytherin table received the most but Gryffindor came in second.

The most surprised recipient was Ron Weasley.

Severus stared out over the hall in sadness, many lives had been lost, not only parents and acquaintances but his students as well. He absentmindedly rubbed his forearm, thanking whatever deity that would listen that Harry had cared about him enough to remove the mark from his body. Remus patted his leg under the table, understanding the thoughts that ran through his head. He too felt blessed.

If Lucius had known at the time that killing Voldemort would also kill him, he was certain that it would not have happened. Severus would have enjoyed being a fly on the wall when it happened, the look on his face as he died must have been exquisitely beautiful.

He turned his gaze back toward the hall and watched in silence, his face a mask of indifference as the children cried on each other's shoulders. Harry was comforting Draco, though he was no longer upset, even then the act had to continue.

Hermione and Ron were shell-shocked as the Death Owl brought a notice, for Virginia Weasley Her body was unmarked and pure, only Death Eaters had died today. Why was Ginny dead?

What they didn't know was that her heart, soul and mind belonged to Voldemort, or Tom as she called him.

When Lucius had killed Voldemort, he'd unknowingly taken Ginny's as well. Voldemort had no soul but that which Ginny had given him.

They had thought she was upstairs sleeping, but the Death Owls knew who was dead, they were never wrong. Ron shoved back from the bench he sat on and raced out of the Great Hall. Harry started at the commotion and followed Ron out. Together they ran up to Gryffindor Tower, bursting into the girl's dorm. Ron yanked back the curtains on her bed and saw her lying there, peaceful. She looked asleep. Ron scrambled to find a pulse, finding none he pulled her limp body up in his arms and cried. Harry sat behind him and rocked the boy gently, holding him close. He'd grieve for Ginny later. Ron needed him now and his anger at Ron couldn't hold up under the death of someone they'd both loved.

This day would go down in history as one of the most devastating days in many thousands of years. The day Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore were killed, the day the Death Eaters died and the day, the last Little Flame died.

Headmaster McGonagall stared out over the Hall, her eyes misty with tears and regret. So much damage in one day, so much death and destruction, would they heal?

With a deep sigh, she stood and waited for her students to focus on her. It was not going to be easy but they would survive.


End file.
